TwiLight It Up!
by Brunette Beauty 1
Summary: What happens when Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel spend the summer with Finn's cousin Bella? They've taken insults, slushees, bullying, and worse. The members of the Glee Club never imagined that they would have to face the supernatural. T for Safety.
1. Meet The Hummels

**Set after "Eclipse" and the Season Two finale of GLEE. I haven't read "Breaking Dawn," so nothing in this fic is relevant to anything that happens in that book.**

**I'll post author's notes at the end of every chapter.**

** . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Meet The Hummels – **Bella's Point Of View

Edward killed Victoria. I broke Jacob's heart. The Volturi want me transformed, and soon. Edward asked me to marry him. After we marry, I can never see my parents ever again. Charlie or Renee. So tell me: if I was supposed to be losing touch with my family, little by little, then why was it that Aunt Carole, Cousin Finn, and the Hummels were going to be spending the rest of the summer with us? Why would they be in Forks, Washington? Tell me why I was going to be meeting the Hummels for the first time when the last thing I should be doing was welcoming more relatives into my life.

Before she married her first husband Christopher Hudson, Carole was a Swan. Charlie's sister. My cousin Finn is a football player – and a member of his high school's Glee Club. I thought _I_ was complicated. But Finn was popular, outgoing, and kind of dumb. Not at all like me. I had no idea what I would say when I saw him, and it's been years since we'd seen each other. What's worse? Charlie warned me that the step – Kurt – was a total fashionista and drama queen. His icy blue eyes would size me up in two seconds flat – _drab_ and _uninteresting_. I couldn't say I was excited about meeting him.

Finn was a little younger than me. When we were small, he would visit all the time. I was a depressed little girl, totally uninterested in everything my eager mother Renee had me participate in. Ballet. Gymnastics. Finn was an enthusiastic little boy with unkempt hair that fell in front of his chocolate brown eyes. Recent pictures show that he's cut it since. Growing up, Finn had always loved sports and drums. He and Jacob were friends. They would kick around a soccer ball and talk about cars. Charlie tells me that Finn's excited to see Jacob again. His tiny brain would explode if he were to find out that his childhood buddy was now a supernatural werewolf. I could predict that ahead of time.

What stressed me out most wasn't the fact that Finn and I had nothing in common, or that Kurt would know that I was anything but fabulous. It was that they would find out about the Cullens. I could predict that as well. The Cullens would mesmerize them, and they would pursue their fascination until they found out that I've been planning on moving in with a family of vampires!

Charlie and I stood in the driveway, waiting for them to arrive. My face was in excruciating pain from trying to smile. A truck turned the corner. "This must be them," Charlie said.

I hoped it wasn't, but the vehicle pulled into our very driveway. Aunt Carole was the first to get out of the car. She looked more tan than I remembered her to be, and different with a stylish haircut. I suppose she changed her look when she knew she was going to be married. Charlie and I had been invited to the wedding, but we couldn't get to Lima, Ohio at the time. Charlie was occupied at work what with the bloodthirsty army of newborn vampires and all. Carole laughed as though meeting up with an old friend and threw her arms around her brother. Wow, this wedding really had changed her. She used to be quiet like Charlie. After she stepped away from him, she gave me a bone-crunching hug and kissed me on the cheek. "Oh my goodness, Bella! It's been so long! You've gotten so beautiful!"

"Thanks, Aunt Carole," I replied politely. A man in a baseball cap shook hands with Charlie. Must have been the husband. Finn got out of the car, and God, was he tall. He had a goofy smile on his face like he thought life was just fun and games. Nothing could touch him. He wore an ordinary pair of jeans and sneakers, and a white t-shirt under a letterman jacket. After Carole let go of me and went back to talk to Charlie and her husband, Finn approached me and gave me a hug.

"What's up, Bella?" he asked cheerfully.

"Nothing much," was all I could come up with to say. Again, we hadn't seen each other in a while, so Finn was probably expecting some fun, awesome cousin. Not this: pale, awkward, clumsy, depressed.

There was a grunt as the fourth and final guest emerged from the vehicle, struggling to lift all of his suitcases and designer Louis Vuitton handbag at once. Kurt Hummel: probably the only mortal on this planet pale as I. Except his pale was more attractive; his skin was like ivory. His lovely pink lips were complimented by his beige sweater, and his tight pants hugged his hips just right. Even though he was a boy, I almost envied how good he looked. He approached and observed. "Nice outfit," he told me, but I knew he didn't like it. "Very outdoorsy; reminds me of camping – which you're probably used to with all these forests and what not."

"Thanks," I chuckled dryly.

"Hi, Bella," Kurt's father said in a friendly tone, reaching forward to shake my hand. "I'm Burt Hummel. Your dad here says you fix cars."

I smiled and nodded. "In my spare time." I thought of past times helping Mike Newton and Jacob.

"I'm a mechanic," Burt volunteered. "We should talk sometime."

"We should," I agreed. I glanced and Kurt and knew exactly what he was thinking. _She is such a boy_.

"How's Jacob?" Finn asked curiously. "Man, I haven't seen him in forever."

"Jacob's not doing too well," I explained. "He… got into a fight, and was injured."

"Wow, I'm sorry," Finn apologized.

"Yeah, I'll tell him you said so," I promised. "So, how's your life been?"

"Awesome. We just went to New York," Finn said, and Kurt smiled fondly. "What have you been up to?"

Fighting vampires and werewolves, kissing vampires and werewolves, dealing with vampires and werewolves…

"Hanging out with my boyfriend."

"That's right," Finn remembered. "You're dating that Edward Collins guy."

"Cullen," Kurt corrected, and I crossed my arms defensively. Someone must have described Edward to Kurt, because there was a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Cullen, right. I'm such a dork," Finn groaned.

"What'd you do in New York?" I changed the subject.

"We performed for Nationals," Finn answered.

Glee thing. "Did you win?" I asked.

"No." Finn shook his head. "But I don't mind. I got back with my ex-girlfriend Rachel. That's better than a win at Nationals."

"Hmm." Rachel Berry. I'd heard she was very short, and kind of obnoxious. But she wasn't a vampire. Not like my boyfriend. "Well, how did you like being in New York?"

"It was awesome," Finn said enthusiastically.

"It was amazing!" Kurt squeaked, and as he spoke I could see that he loved to talk with his hands as well as with his mouth. "I was destined to live there. Once I graduate, Blaine and I are moving there."

Right, Kurt was gay. Blaine was his boyfriend.

"Bella, how's it feel to finally be out of high school?" Burt asked, putting his arm around Carole.

"Good." I guess.

"Any big plans for your future?"

Marriage and becoming a vampire.

"I'll go wherever fate takes me," I chuckled.

"I might become a football coach, but I want to work at Burt's mechanic shop," Finn explained. Such an all-American boy.

"Fashion designer or big Broadway star," Kurt mumbled so quietly he probably thought he hadn't said it out loud.

"How about we go inside?" Charlie offered.

Carole laughed. "Yes, and let's eat something. We don't have to stand out here till the sun sets."

And so we all entered the house. Burt and Carole stood in the kitchen with Charlie. Kurt and Finn sat down on the couch in the living room. I stood in front of them. "What do you think of Forks?" I asked.

"I like it. I would love to live here," Finn said, and the look on Kurt's face was priceless. "I love how it drizzles and rains. Don't you?"

"No." I shook my head. "I hate rain. It's cold and wet." I'd spent most of my life in Phoenix, Arizona. I liked heat and dryness.

"Oh." Finn looked embarrassed.

"So, Bella…" Kurt grinned. "Tell us about the Cullens."

"What about them?" I was curious.

"We've heard so little," said Kurt. "What are they like?"

"Well, they're kind of hard to explain," I admitted. "Um, as you know, Edward is my boyfriend. He's handsome and romantic. Then there's Carlisle and Esme, the parents. Rosalie's beautiful, and Emmet's fun and athletic. You'd like him, Finn. Jasper's_… interesting,_ and Alice likes shopping."

"I love her already." Kurt beamed.

"When do we get to meet them?" Finn wanted to know.

"You want to meet them?" I gulped.

"Yes," Kurt said in an _of course_ tone. "I mean, after all, we are gonna be here for a while. We should meet them at some point."

"Oh yeah, well, I guess – um. I'm gonna go upstairs and see something." I quickly made my escape, and when I got to my room, I was embraced by my beautiful boyfriend. He was always there. "Oh, Edward."

He kissed my lips, smiled, and said in a velvet voice, "They like you. Finn thinks you're 'cool.' And this Kurt is quite intriguing."

"And pretty," I chuckled. "Probably smells better than me too."

"Never," Edward assured me, and we kissed again. "And I'll meet them. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" I wanted to clarify.

"Yes," said Edward. "I look forward to it."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's Note: I read "Eclipse" two years ago, and never read "Breaking Dawn," so it's been a while since I've cared about the Twilight Saga. But I was looking at some Glee/Twilight crossovers on fanfiction and was inspired to write this. I will also be writing my other GLEE fanfic "Senior Year" as well. I hope to write many Glee fanfics. **


	2. Meet The Cullens

**Set after "Eclipse" and the Season Two finale of GLEE. I haven't read "Breaking Dawn," so nothing in this fic is relevant to anything that happens in that book.**

**I do not own Glee or Twilight. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Stephanie Meyer.**

**I'll post author's notes at the end of every chapter.**

** . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Meet The Cullens – **Bella's Point Of View

"Charlie thinks I'm bringing you guys to La Push to see Jacob," I told them as we arrived at the Cullen's house. "He doesn't like Edward very much, and he would hate to think that I might be introducing the new fam to him."

Kurt smiled. "It's like I always say: what he doesn't know can't hurt him."

"Gee, I hope they like me," Finn said nervously. "They sound so proper."

"They'll think you're great," I assured him, and we started toward the door. It swung open before I could even lift my fist and give it a knock. The vampires must have smelled our presence from the moment we got out of my truck. There stood Rosalie, beautiful as ever. Her blonde hair was curled, and she wore a dark red jacket and beaded white necklace. Finn's jaw hung slightly open. He seemed to be forgetting that he had a girlfriend.

"You must be Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel," Rosalie said in a neutral tone.

"Y-yeah," Finn stuttered.

"Hey! We've heard all about you," said Emmet, joining Rosalie. He put his arm around her and grinned at Finn. "How are you?"

"Good. Can't complain." I could tell that Finn immediately liked Emmet even if he was lucky enough to be Rosalie's boyfriend. Finn liked Emmet's energy and outgoing nature. It would have been better for him if he was his cousin.

"Come inside," Rosalie told the guests, and Emmet pat me on the shoulder as I entered the house with Finn and Kurt. Everyone was in the living room. Alice was wearing a laced pink skirt. Jasper grinned mischievously at the boys. I knew he was going to have a lot of fun with their emotions, especially Kurt's. Carlisle and Esme stood side by side, wearing nurturing smiles on their faces. Edward beamed at me, and extended his arm so that I could take his hand. I did so, and took a deep breath.

"Finn. Kurt. Meet the Cullens," I said. "You've met Rosalie and Emmet. This is my boyfriend Edward. These two are Carlisle and Esme. Those two are Alice and Jasper."

Alice leaped over to Kurt, and took his hands. "We've been looking so forward to meeting you. And your outfit is exquisite." Kurt turned to Finn and mouthed the words, _I love her!_

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Carlisle shook Finn's hand.

Edward lowered his head and whispered in my ear, "Carlisle reminds Finn of his Glee Coach Mr. Schue, what with his fatherly, patient nature, youth, and blond hair. He misses Lima already. And Kurt loves being in a house surrounded by such 'lovely' people."

"Alice seems to like him a lot," I whispered back, noticing the way she clung to him.

"She adores his smell," Edward explained. "His scent is more appealing than that of most humans. Alice wasn't the only one tempted when he entered the house." He jerked his head in the direction of Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie. They all stared at Kurt with thirsty eyes. "Some of us are just better at holding back than others."

I spoke a little louder this time since it was obvious that everyone else was focused on the boys. "See. I told you he smelled better than me."

"No, there isn't a person on this planet who could smell better than you," Edward promised me again, kissing my nose. This caused me to blush. He smiled sadly and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "You know I'm going to miss this."

"I want to be with you forever," I said firmly. I hated when he talked like he wasn't going to change me.

"Esme made dinner for our guests," Carlisle announced, and everyone moved to the dining room. I watched Finn's and Kurt's faces become surprised when they realized that there were only three plates of pasta on table – for the two of them, and me.

"You guys weren't hungry?" Finn asked Esme.

"We all had a big lunch," Esme fibbed. But she lied so well that I might have actually believed her, had I not known that she was a vampire. Finn sat between Kurt and I. Edward sat on my other side. Then Esme, then Carlisle, then Emmet, then Rosalie, then Jasper, and then Alice, who sat to Kurt's other side. It was rather awkward to have them all sitting there, watching as the three of us mortals ate.

"So Kurt, tell us about your boyfriend," Alice said eagerly.

"How much has Bella told you?" he wanted to know.

"Not enough!" Alice persisted. I hadn't told them anything. I didn't have to. Not to a psychic or a mind-reader. Gee. I knew that, over the years, the Cullens had trained themselves to hold back around humans and feed off of animal blood. But after having seen the way they – especially Alice and Jasper – stared at Kurt, I worried that they might make him an exception.

"Well, he's very romantic." Kurt was cautious. The other Cullens might not be as accepting of homosexuality as Alice apparently was. "He works at Six Flags. He loves to perform, sing, and dance. He's talented and good-looking. A Neanderthal bullied me, so I went to spy at an all-boys school. That's where I met him…"

I let him continue, but stopped listening. They all just wanted to hear him talk. I wonder if some gorgeous aroma came from his mouth when he opened his lips. I supposed Finn didn't smell quite as good as Kurt did, because the Cullens weren't making anywhere near as big a deal out of him. Emmet tried to make that a little less obvious.

"What's your girlfriend like, Finn?" he asked. Rosalie didn't mind that her boyfriend was asking another boy what his girlfriend was like. She knew that it was all part of the plan to hide the fact that Kurt smelled better than Finn. Even I had to agree that Kurt had better hygiene.

"She's great," Finn said. "She's loud, but she's hot."

"You play sports, right?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah. I play football, basketball, baseball…" Finn went on.

I looked at Edward. "This is a little awkward."

He smiled. "That's because you're not joining in the conversation," he teased.

"I find this all too unsettling_. I_ _think your family's going to eat my cousin's step-brother,"_ I hissed.

Edward laughed quietly. The sound of it was similar to that of bells ringing. "Don't you worry, love. They know how to handle themselves."

I sat back and crossed my arms. "We'll see."

After Kurt, Finn, and I finished eating, everyone stood up and went over to the parlor. Edward was standing over by Carlisle and Esme to talk to them about something. Finn stood with Emmet and Rosalie. Kurt had been speaking to Alice and Jasper, but he excused himself and came over to me. "Oh my goodness, Bella!" he squealed excitedly. "Can I live with these people? They're so extravagant. The way they talk, dress, and live – you'd swear they're from a different time period!"

I chuckled ironically. "I'm glad you like them, Kurt."

"They're fabulous," Kurt said contently, and he skipped back over to Alice and Jasper.

"It's getting late," said Carlisle, observing the grandfather clock. "Your parents are probably wondering what's keeping you."

"Do we _have_ to leave?" Kurt whined.

"We probably should get going," Finn said, nodding.

"Yeah guys, let's go," I said, pointing my finger in the direction of the front door.

"It was great meeting you. Hope to see you again," Finn said, patting Emmet on the back.

"Aww, bye," Kurt said, hugging Alice and letting her get a good whiff of him while doing so. It wasn't unpredictable that my cousin's step-brother would like my boyfriend's adopted sister better than me. Edward came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," I told him, and he said the same in return. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissed his lips, and let go. I led the boys to the door. We left the house and got into the truck. Kurt babbled the whole way home about how he and Alice needed to get together and go shopping. Whenever he could get a word in, Finn interrupted and said that he and Emmet were planning on getting together sometime to play sports. I pretended to listen to both of them, but really just thought about how lucky I was that neither of them had found out the Cullens were vampires. _Tonight._

However, if they got to know them better (which, they were bound to, from the sound of things), they were going to find out sooner or later.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's Note: Finn's point of view next chapter! I don't have much to say, except that I love Glee so much! I thought it wasn't possible for me to love it more, but a few weeks ago I went and saw "How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying" on Broadway starring Daniel Radcliffe, and during the intermission I walked down the stairs – and who was right beside me but Harry Shum Jr., the actor who plays Mike Chang on GLEE? My sister and I recognized him so we talked to him, and got a picture with him! It was amazing! He was so sweet! When we left him, he caught up with Jenna Uschowitz, the actress who plays Tina! They were both there that night, and we were a little sad we hadn't met her, but it was good enough to have met him! It was probably the best moment of my life! Yay Mike Chang! **


	3. One Of The Pack

**Set after "Eclipse" and the Season Two finale of GLEE. I haven't read "Breaking Dawn," so nothing in this fic is relevant to anything that happens in that book.**

**I do not own Glee or Twilight. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Stephanie Meyer.**

**I'll post author's notes at the end of every chapter.**

**Thank you so much GeorgiaW97, twilightvixxen, allamericanchic, tipsu, twilightluver3196, BlankBrained, and AngelOfVengeance8 for your lovely reviews! They made me smile!**

**I will be thanking everyone who alerted and added to favorites at the beginning of the next chapter!**

** . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**One Of The Pack – **Finn's Point Of View

_"So, what's Bella like?"_ Rachel asked enthusiastically. _"Can she sing? Is she talented? Does she like show tunes? Does she want to meet me? Should I add her on facebook?"_

"Um," I paused. "Wait. Rach, what was the first question?"

I could almost see her rolling her eyes even though I was talking to her on my cell phone, and she wasn't in the room with me_. "What's Bella like?"_ my girlfriend repeated with an unmistakable scoff.

"Kind of quiet, actually," I replied. "She doesn't really seem that into show tunes, and she hasn't really made a big deal out of wanting to meet you. But if you add her on facebook, I'm sure she'll accept since I told her who you are and everything. But I don't know if she even has a facebook."

_"You haven't really talked to her, have you?" _Rachel persisted.

"No, I have," I argued. "Just nothing… personal. I don't know much about her. She usually just asks me questions about New York and stuff. It's always casual."

_"So you don't think she's going to make any effort to get to know you?"_

Wow, I hadn't really considered that. Rachel made way too much sense sometimes. I thought there was hope for me getting to know my cousin, but I guess there wasn't. Bella was polite, but when I thought real hard about it, she didn't seem to like me. She didn't seem to like Kurt either. Actually, she didn't seem to like anyone. Except the Cullens, maybe.

"Hey," Charlie said from the doorway. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure," I told him, and then said into my phone, "I'll talk to you later, Rachel." I hung up before she responded, and looked up at my uncle. "Hey, what's up?"

"Jacob called," Charlie said. "He says you can go down to La Push and hang out."

"Really?" I asked. "I thought he was in recovery."

"He'll be okay. I can drive you over. It's close by."

"I'd actually like to walk, since it's close and everything. I want to see Forks. Do you have the address?"

"Here it is." He handed it to me. Wow. It's like he knew I was gonna ask for it. So I thanked him and left. I didn't know if Jacob was going to be able to play sports and stuff when he was injured. But he wanted to hang out, so I guess he could. I liked walking through Forks. There were statues of bears and other animals in front of small buildings. People were dressed in rain coats occasionally. When we first arrived, Burt and I agreed that this was our kind of place. Small and simple. Kurt couldn't have disagreed more. He would have much rather been in New York seeing Broadway shows with Blaine. _Anything Goes_ or _How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying_ (Blaine was a big fan of Daniel Radcliffe, who I know better by Harry Potter.).

I arrived at La Push. I think that out of all the times I went to Forks as a little kid, I'd only gone to La Push once. Usually Jacob and his dad went to Bella's house, and that's where I used to see them. La Push was a beach. It was home to the Quileute tribe, which was awesome. It's not every day you get to hang out on an Indian reservation. Well, at least for me it wasn't.

Just then three guys walked by, staring curiously at me.

"Yo," one of them said, giving me a nod.

"Hey, man. I'm Finn Hudson. I'm in Forks for the summer."

"I'm Quil," said the dude who nodded at me. "This is Embry and Paul."

"What brings you to La Push?" Paul wanted to know.

"I'm here to see Jacob Black," I explained. "I'm Bella's cousin."

Embry exchanged looks with the other two guys. "Bella's cousin."

What was with the reaction? "Yeah, I used to hang out with Jacob."

"Follow me," Paul said, but it was actually all three of them that I followed over to a little house. Paul knocked his fist on the wooden door in the back. "Jake?"

"Yeah?" a hoarse voice answered.

"Someone's here to see you. Finn Hudson. Bella's cousin."

"Okay."

I guess that meant I could come in, and I guess that's the message Paul got too because he opened the door. I stepped into the room and saw a muscular guy with casts and bandages on the right side of his body. "We'll see you later, Jake," Paul said, and Jacob nodded. So Paul, Quil, and Embry walked away. It was just me and Jacob now.

I couldn't believe this was the kid I used to play sports with. He looked so old. And huge, like the Incredible Hulk! I was tall, and he could have been my height. He was sitting down, so maybe he was even taller than me. That's awesome.

"I wasn't expecting you, Finn," he said gruffly.

"Wait, didn't you call Charlie and –"

"I haven't called Charlie today."

Uh… so Charlie lied to me. "Oh. Well, my mom and I are here in Forks to visit Bella. We came with my step-dad and step-brother." I had to change the subject. This was an awkward situation. I bet Charlie set me up because he somehow found out that Bella had introduced Kurt and I to the Cullens, and he would rather I hung out with Jacob than Edward. "Thought I'd say hi."

Jacob nodded. "Cool. So, how's Bella? I haven't seen her since the – in a few weeks."

"Uh, well, kind of, good, I guess. She doesn't talk that much, except when she's with Edward."

Jacob winced at the sound of the name. "Oh. I wanted to talk to you about him."

"Who? Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, okay. What about him?"

"Bella's my best friend. Like I said, I haven't seen her in a few weeks. That's because Cullen never lets her see anyone. He's possessive. Whenever she tries to leave the house, he has the tiny one – Alice – kidnap her and have her sleep over. He doesn't want her going anywhere."

I made a face. "That's weird."

Jacob smirked, "Yeah." He looked around and lowered his voice, like he thought someone else was in the room. "When he met her, he followed her home, and ever since, he's been watching her sleep through her bedroom window. He made her fall in love with him, and then he and his family left. He told her it would be better for her, but she was depressed for months. She even jumped off a cliff. That's the only reason he came back."

I took in everything he just told me. "Wow… Bella seems so happy with him, but he doesn't sound like a good boyfriend. He sounds kind of like a jerk."

"Why do you think Charlie hates him?" Jacob hissed.

"You know what? Maybe I should talk to Bella," I decided.

"You should. You're her cousin. Maybe she'll listen to you."

"Maybe, but I don't know that for sure. You said she's your best friend. You know her a lot better than I do. If you can't convince her, it might be hopeless."

"I could use you on my side," he said with a shrug. "You're just as cool as I remembered you."

"Thanks, man." I smiled and shook his hand. It was humongous, like a bear's paw.

"Come on. Let's go to the kitchen and get some coffee." He started to get up.

"Wait, man. Let me help. You're really hurt," I reminded him.

He let out a throaty laugh. "Nah, a few broken bones aren't gonna keep me down. You don't have to help me."

Wow, he really was like a super hero! I followed him with his casts and crutches and everything into the kitchen. There were animal skins and moose heads on the walls. "By the way, call me Jake." He poured me a cup of coffee. "And you can come to La Push anytime. Hang out with me and the guys."

"Really? I can? You guys are so cool and mysterious."

"Yeah, you can. We're kind of like a pack. You'll fit right in."

"Awesome." I grinned. After the short coffee break, we walked outside and he let me meet everyone. I'd already met Quil, Embry, and Paul, so Jake introduced me to Sam Uley and his girlfriend Emily (She had a big scar on her face, probably from some wicked injury.), Jared, and Seth and Leah Clearwater. Also, Jake's dad came along. I'd almost forgotten that he was in a wheelchair, like Artie. At first when Jake told the new people that I was Bella's cousin they were cautious toward me, but after a while of talking to them they liked me better, except Leah for some reason.

A few hours passed, and I decided to head back. When I got there, Mom and Burt were watching TV in the living room. I said hi to them and went over to the kitchen. Bella was there. She gave a small, awkward smile.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi, Finn."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"I just talked to Jacob Black," I told her. "He said Edward isn't good for you."

She laughed. "Oh Jacob –"

"He's your best friend," I cut her off. "Listen Bella, I don't know you that well, but I'm your cousin and I care about you. And after talking to Jacob, it sounds like Edward's manipulating you."

"Jacob's manipulating you," she disagreed. Wait. Was she trying to tell me that Jacob was _jealous?_ "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go see Edward."

And she was gone. So much for trying to get to know my cousin.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's Note: Oh, Finn, lol. I tried to make this chapter contrast with the other two and give Finn a simpler mind set than Bella. This is the first time, I believe, that I've ever written first person in a boy's perspective. I look forward to doing that more in this story, especially writing in Kurt's point of view. That'll be coming soon! And I couldn't resist having the Cullens think Kurt's delicious. He is adorable, haha. Just the other day I thought I saw Chris Colfer in a cameo on a certain music video, but now I'm starting to think it wasn't him. I had to mention the two Broadway shows I love so much again: How To Succeed and Anything Goes starring Sutton Foster. And like I said at the beginning of the chapter, thank you, thank you, **_**thank you**_** to my lovely reviewers, and I will be thanking my alerters and favoriters (not words, I know) at the beginning of the next chapter. I love you! You all make me so happy! **


	4. Not One Of Those People

**Set after "Eclipse" and the Season Two finale of GLEE. I haven't read "Breaking Dawn," so nothing in this fic is relevant to anything that happens in that book.**

**I do not own Glee or Twilight. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Stephanie Meyer.**

**I'll post author's notes at the end of every chapter.**

**Thank you so much GeorgiaW97, twilightvixxen, allamericanchic, tipsu, twilightluver3196, BlankBrained, and AngelOfVengeance8 for your lovely reviews! They made me smile!**

**I was skimming through my email, so if I forget anyone, please let me know. Thank you to sammiegirl, AngelOfVengeance8, Raynee Dae, lemon-fizzay-pop, eternaltwilite, twilightvixxen, PianoGirl1932, .Greenm Starstrukk, GeorgiaW97, nettie13, Dammi forza, crystalxxgaara, Jaspers temptress, tipsu, and lozanic for adding this story to your alert subscription! And thank you Angel Of Music 111, LadyElena17, Brianna k Jordan, chelsealovesya1995, BlankBrained, twilightlover3196, allamericanchic, and gleek12304 for adding my story to your favorites! Again, let me know if I forgot anyone. I was just skimming through my emails. Thank you to everyone that subscribed to me! I will be posting lots of Glee fanfiction whenever I get the chance! **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Not One Of Those People – **Kurt's Point Of View

_"Okay. Okay, Kurt. I get it. Alice is fabulous. Whatever." _

I smirked. "I don't detect any jealousy in your tone, do I, 'Cedes?"

_"Hell to the no, white-boy. I'm not jealous. I'm just sick of hearing her name over and over. You've talked about her so much I swear you've turned straight, fallen madly in love with her, and broken up with Blaine." _

"My dear Mercedes," I laughed, shaking my head. "I have a place in my heart for you that Alice Cullen will never be able to steal. You are the best friend I've ever had, so don't worry. I'll be thinking of you when I'm shopping with her."

_"Get back to Ohio, Kurt," _Mercedes sighed. _"I miss you."_

I smiled. "I know. I miss you too. Tell everyone – and Sam – that I said hi. But I've gotta hang up now, so I can talk to Blaine before Alice gets here."

_"You're about to break up with him. I know it."_

"You are too funny." I hung up and dialed Blaine's number. After I pressed the call button, I exhaled and blushed the way I did every time I called him – my wonderful boyfriend. "Hello, Blaine Warbler," I sang.

_"Hey baby, I thought you might be calling."_

"What do you mean?" I was curious.

_"I mean that I can read your mind," _he teased, and I giggled.

"Don't be silly, Blaine. You know people can't read minds."

_"I'm just playing with you," _he flirted._ "So what's up? How's Forks?" _

I crinkled my nose. "Gross. It rains all the time, and half the people that live here have probably never even heard of Broadway."

He laughed. _"So you wanna come home?" _

"Well, no. Bella's kind of like Eeyore, but I want to be here for Carole and Finn. It matters to them. I've told you about the Cullens, right?"

_"Yes you have."_

"I'm going shopping with Alice in a few."

_"Wish I could be there with you. Have fun."_

"I wish you were here too," I sighed longingly.

_"You're so cute. Try to enjoy Forks. It's not all that bad. I've actually done a little research. Forks is great for fishing. And there's lots of rumors and legends about vampires and werewolves." _

I shuddered. "Creepy. This place is a stinking ghost town. Anyway, Alice will be here any minute now. I gotta go."

_"I love you, Kurt. So, so much."_

My lashes fluttered shyly, and I managed, "I love you, Blaine."

We kissed each other through the phone before I hung up. I left the room with a skip in my step, and found Dad sitting in front of the television set. I kissed his forehead. "Hey, Dad. Where's Carole?"

"She and Finn went down the street to visit some old friends. Bella's out somewhere with Edward. Charlie's having lunch with a buddy from the station."

I could sense some discomfort in his tone. Something was up. I knew it was. I knew my dad.

"Is something wrong?" I asked in a nurturing tone.

"Yeah." Dad grabbed the remote and muted the television. He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "I had a talk with Charlie last night. Apparently, only a few weeks before we got here, there was a lot of crime going on in the area. More than usual. It wasn't as much here in Forks as it was in Seattle and the bigger cities in Washington, but still, it was pretty close by."

"What kind of crime?" I was curious.

"Murders and disappearances. A guy would leave his house at night, and his parents would never see him again."

My eyes widened. "And, why didn't Charlie say anything before we came?"

"He says it's stopped," Dad assured me. "Now, I'm fine letting you go shopping with Alice. I just want you to be safe. It makes me so worried, you know, having you go so many places out on your own at times like these. I know Finn leaves the house all the time, but I can't stop him. He's practically a grown man –"

"I'm practically a grown man too, Dad," I reminded him.

"I know, I know." He clasped a protective, masculine hand to my shoulder. "I love you, Kurt. And I know I sound like an idiot saying this, but I wish I could send you everywhere with a can of pepper spray in your pocket the way Charlie does with Bella. You know, so you can protect yourself."

"I'll be fine," I promised with a smile. I was gay, but I wasn't helpless. At least, I didn't _think_ I was helpless…There was a knock on the door just as Dad pulled me into a tight embrace. "Must be Alice," I said, going over to the door after the hug was over. I opened it and gave the shorter-than-Rachel girl a European-styled kiss on both of her cheeks. I could have sworn that she'd closed her eyes and breathed me in while I did so. Hmm. Must have been that body wash from Victoria's Secret. She observed my navy blue waistcoat and flashed a beautiful smile.

"You look adorable," she told me.

"Thanks." I put my hands on my hips and held my nose high. "It's a little more down-to-earth than the usual choice. But this is Forks, so I thought it was appropriate."

"You'll only be a few hours, right, Kurt?" Dad wanted to make sure.

"Yes. I'll call you," I promised, and I left the house with Alice. We got into her yellow Porsche and were on our way to the mall. "How can you and your family stand Forks?" I asked her. "You're all so fabulous, and this place is kind of drab."

"We've overstayed," Alice sighed. "We're going to leave very, very soon."

I looked at her. "You are?"

"Yes," she replied. "We move every few years, and the process starts all over again."

"Process?" I raised a penciled eyebrow.

"We start over. Make a new life," she clarified.

"Oh." I nodded and gazed out the window. We arrived at the mall and went to Forever 21 right away. We glided through the aisles, daintily tossing outfits over our shoulders at each other to see if the other would like them. I liked everything she threw at me, and she practically danced through the store as elegantly as a ballerina might. Her skip put my strut to shame. She smiled and waved as we went our separate ways: I to the boy's fitting room and she to the girl's. Alice must have been a psychic because everything she'd chosen for me was perfect. It was like she just knew. I worshipped her. I left the fitting room with the attire draped lightly over my arm, and my chin lifted confidently in the air. I removed my hat, revealing my soft, shimmering brown hair.

When I approached the counter to pay for my new clothes, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around and saw them. Black as night. They made my stomach do flips. They belonged to a monster of a man – maybe even bigger than Karofsky! – with white skin and a black hood. He smirked wickedly and licked his lips. Probably delighted by some homophobic joke he'd come up with in his head. Either that or – no. Never mind. Just because I knew one closeted Neanderthal with the hots for me didn't mean that every scary man I met wanted to get in my – ew. I didn't even want to think about it. The very idea gave me gas pains. I suddenly wished I had that can of pepper spray Dad was talking about.

I met up with Alice and we went to the food court. Alice didn't eat anything, of course. She said she'd had a big breakfast, so she just sat there and watched me eat. I wondered why the Cullens never waited to eat with their company. I helped myself to some fast food, which I usually didn't fill up on. Not since Coach Sylvester had commented on my "pear hips." But I wasn't focusing on calorie intake at the moment. The man I saw in Forever 21 left me with a bad taste in my mouth. Five minutes after having finished eating, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I came out of the stall and went over to the sinks, washing my hands and modeling in front of the reflection.

Then came the sound of two locks unlatching and doors opening forcefully. The aggressiveness behind the action caused a terrified squeal to escape my lips and my eyes to shut tight. It reminded me of Karofsky and Azimio. "Dave…" I whispered faintly, but decided to open my eyes when I realized that the two men weren't going to touch me. They watched me, though. And they were just as scary as the man in Forever 21 was. One of them was sickly and forbidding, and the other one was around my age, handsome but still intimidating. They did not speak, but they terrified me. They weren't as big as the man in Forever 21. They weren't even as big as Karofsky. But the sickly one glowered at me from behind cold, pale eyes, and the other sneered as though he was better than me. And for some strange reason, I couldn't help but feel as though they knew who I was. They knew something I didn't, and held that advantage over me. I thought they would never leave, but eventually they did. I had to stay there in front of the sink for a few more minutes, breathing in and out to relax and calm myself down.

"You're alright," I whispered. "This is your summer. No one can touch you."

"Kurt?" said the voice of a very worried Alice. _And then she came into the men's room!_ "Kurt, are you alright?" she asked, noticing the look of trauma on my face. I closed my eyes as my heart rate slowly got back to normal, and nodded.

"There were these men," I explained. "They intimidated me."

"I'm so sorry," she apologized in a nurturing tone.

"Yeah," I sighed. "It's alright. It's not the first time it's happened."

Alice pulled me into a hug and said soothingly that she would take me home. I sat in the Porsche with the back of my wrist pressed to my lips, terrified, wondering what was going on in the minds of those men I'd encountered today. Dad was right. He told me the world is a dangerous place full of sick, twisted people. People like them. I was gay, so people liked to say that there was something wrong with _me._ But there wasn't. I didn't go around intimidating and being cruel to people. I didn't insult or harm anyone. I was not the horrible person that people liked to say I was, and to say that everyone like me was. Dad promised me that no one pushes the Hummels around. Not even men like the ones I'd met today.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's Note: I've actually finished writing the next three chapters for this story, so expect to see those soon. But before I post any of the next few chapters, I am first going to post two new chapters for my "Senior Year" Glee fanfic. Those will be up at some point this week, I'm hoping. I've been working on that story for a few months now, and have almost finished writing chapter ten. Only two are posted. This story's fairly new. I will be posting for this one every week, though. So by the end of the week, expect to see chapter five. Can't wait for the Glee Project tonight! If you don't want to know who the celebrity cast member/guest judge is going to be tonight, don't keep reading, but if you do, go on: Harry Shum Jr.! Exciting! It bugged me that there wasn't an episode last week. **


	5. Telling Secrets

**Set after "Eclipse" and the Season Two finale of GLEE. I haven't read "Breaking Dawn," so nothing in this fic is relevant to anything that happens in that book.**

**I do not own Glee or Twilight. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Stephanie Meyer.**

**I'll post author's notes at the end of every chapter.**

**I will be sure to thank more people that reviewed, added to favorites or alerts at the beginning one of the next few chapters.**

** . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Telling Secrets – **Bella's Point Of View

This was the first dinner we'd had out together as a family. It was so awkward. The whole idea was to share a cheerful evening at an Italian restaurant – the same restaurant I'd gone to with Edward the night he rescued me from the frat boys; the same restaurant where he'd told me about his ability to read minds, all minds except for mine. I thought it was Carole's idea at first, but Charlie told me it was Burt's. Apparently it was a Hummel family tradition to go somewhere for dinner every Friday night.

Finn and Kurt weren't the same boys I'd seen when they stepped onto my driveway. Finn wasn't carefree and all-smiles. I supposed he was still angry at me for not wanting to break up with Edward. Oh, how I wished Jacob wouldn't meddle. What if Finn knew I was going to marry Edward? Something was definitely wrong with Kurt. He hadn't made one remark on the clothes people wore or the music they listened to. In fact, he hadn't spoken at all. I wondered what happened when he shopped with Alice. Before that, he was absolutely fine.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Carole asked in concern.

"Nothing." I shrugged. Really, I was fine. I was this way all the time, never too enthusiastic.

"Finn?" Carole turned to her son.

"I don't like Edward," he told her, shaking his head.

"Really?" Charlie smiled with satisfaction. I groaned.

"Finn!" Carole gasped. "Edward is Bella's boyfriend!"

"Right, and I don't think he's good for her," Finn declared.

"He listened to what Jacob said about him," I informed Carole.

"I don't think he treats you with respect," Finn snapped at me. "I mean, he doesn't let you go anywhere. He watches when you sleep, and makes you all depressed and suicidal."

"Edward has reasons for doing all of those things," I assured him.

"What kind of reasons?" Burt wanted to know. His voice was protective. Fortunately for Edward, Burt wasn't my father. Charlie was a police chief, but Burt seemed tougher. If I was Burt's daughter and he didn't like what he heard about Edward, he'd probably take the extra step that Charlie had never taken and try to beat him. Not that he could really beat a vampire, but anyway…

"They're just secret reasons," I blurted before realizing that the way I'd worded it made it sound even more suspicious.

"I'm sick of all these secrets," Burt said in aggravation. "Speaking of secrets, what's going on, Kurt? You haven't talked to me since you shopped with Edward's sister."

"Nothing happened, Dad. Honestly."

Did Alice try to drink his blood?

"That's bull," Burt growled. "Something happened to you at that mall. You refuse to tell me about this the way you refuse to tell me what the deal was with you and that Karofsky kid –"

"Three guys intimidated me at the mall! That's what happened! Are you happy?" Kurt asked through gritted teeth. I couldn't help but feel like he only admitted that to avert attention from the 'Karofsky conversation.'

"Oh my goodness, Kurt," Carole said faintly.

"I should have been there. I would have destroyed them," Finn said protectively.

Wait, could the three guys have been…. _vampires?_

"What did they do?" Charlie asked – the police man at work.

"They just…. stared at me," Kurt explained. "I know that doesn't sound very bad, but I know they were trying to scare me. They knew they had power over me, and they took advantage."

"Were they like you?" Burt lowered his voice, "You know, gay?"

"I don't know," Kurt said quietly.

"The way they stared at you," Burt tried again, "was it inappropriate?"

"I'm not sure if it was in a lustful manner," Kurt sighed. "But for some reason I felt as though they knew who I was, and they just wanted me to feel unsafe."

They must have been vampires. These men had stared at Kurt with lust – lust for his blood.

"How did they look?" I asked curiously.

"Why? You think you know them?" Finn scoffed.

"One of them was very big," Kurt explained. "He was probably the largest man I've ever seen in my life. The second one looked crazy. And the third one was probably my age." He paused. "Attractive."

Those descriptions were too familiar. The first man sounded like Felix, the second like Demetri, and the third like Alec. _The Volturi_.

"May I be excused?" I heard myself ask. "I need some air."

"Be careful, Bells," Charlie said worriedly. "We don't need _you _to run into these guys now."

"I won't go far," I promised, standing up. I didn't even bother to mention that I'd already met these men before, if they were who I thought they were. I walked outside where people waited to hear their names called for seating. Half of them were smoking cigarettes. Someone whispered to me from behind a tree – Edward, the familiar Adonis with marble skin and intoxicating topaz eyes. I went over to him. "Were you listening to everything?" I asked him.

"Yes," he answered softly, giving me a small smile.

"And?"

"And I believe it's safe to say that Finn Hudson is not a fan of mine."

"No, about the men Kurt met at the mall. Don't you think it's the Volturi?"

"Yes. I pity Kurt. He is so unaware of the reality, which is that every vampire that comes across him would like to see his face on his or her menu."

"Has Alice spoken to you about this?"

"Yes, she has."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she saw it coming. After the Volturi came here to make sure the army of newborns had been done away with, they were meant to go back to Italy. Aro changed their plans. He found out that your little family was coming to visit you in Forks, and he decided that he would have a little fun with the Hudson-Hummels. Apparently I have been –" he swallowed "taking my time to transform you, and Aro's becoming impatient. He's decided that he can make you sorry by playing with their lives."

"You seem so calm about this."

"The Volturi cannot harm you. Remember, it is agreed that I will transform you."

"I'm worried about the boys."

"You need to tell them, Bella," he insisted, touching my shoulders with his cold fingertips. "You need to tell the boys the truth about me and my family. Just the boys."

"No." I shook my head. "Finn will tell everyone, and Kurt will have a heart attack –"

"It's the only way not only to keep them safe, but also to keep Charlie, Carole, and Burt safe," Edward assured me, allowing his fingers to travel down my arms. Then he took my hands. "You have to tell them yourself, and you have to tell them soon."

"Edward –" He was gone before I could finish.

I took a deep breath and walked back into the restaurant. As I sat back down at the table, I gave everyone a weak smile. There wasn't much conversation during the remainder of the dinner. Charlie and Burt occasionally spoke of work and current events. I was relieved that no one acknowledged me for the rest of the evening. It gave me time to ponder over how I was going to tell the Cullen's secret.

When we got to the house, Finn went to the bathroom to take a shower. Burt and Carole went to the guest bedroom to talk about Kurt. Charlie went outside to get some fresh air. Kurt went over to the refrigerator in the kitchen. Since Finn was in the shower, I wouldn't be able to tell them both now. I would have rather gotten to Finn first, since he was so gullible. He believed everything he was told; he'd believed Jacob when he told him that Edward wasn't right for me. Kurt would probably turn up his nose and scoff at me.

"You're still hungry?" I asked when he opened the fridge. "You've just eaten."

"I can't stand fettuccine alfredo," he shuddered, searching for something that was 'edible' enough for him.

"Can I talk to you, Kurt?" I asked nervously.

"Hmm. Must be important." He raised his penciled brows. "You've ignored me all week."

"It is important," I explained. "It's about the men you met at the mall."

"Oh yeah?"

"W-what if I was to tell you that I know them?"

"Why?"

I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't; I didn't know what it was. It may have been that icy stare of his, but I could not bring myself to tell him. He wouldn't believe me.

"No reason. I was just wondering what you would think if I told you that I did."

"Do you know them?"

"No."

"Then why would you ask me that?" he demanded in a patronizing tone that made me feel like a small child being yelled at by an adult.

"Never mind. Forget it. Sorry I bothered you." That was terribly awkward. "Enjoy your meal, Kurt." I left the kitchen quickly, trying to ignore the glare he was giving me as he stood there with his fists on his hips. Soon I heard Finn turn the shower off upstairs. I gave him ten minutes, figuring that he would have been dressed within that amount of time. When I felt he was ready, I went to his room.

"Hi, Bella." He didn't look thrilled to see me.

I decided to cut right to the chase, so I crossed my arms and said, "Finn, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I know those men that Kurt met at the mall."

"Really? Who are they?"

"Their names are Felix, Demetri, and Alec."

"Well, what do they want with my step-brother?"

"Finn," I exhaled cautiously, "These men… Felix, Demetri, and Alec… they're… _vampires."_

Finn scowled. "Wow Bella, what kind of idiot do you think I am? I know I'm not the smartest guy you'll ever meet, but I'm not that stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid," I assured him. "I just thought you deserved the truth."

"Is this a joke? 'Cause it isn't funny!"

"Look at me. Am I joking?" He observed the deadly serious expression on my face.

"Wow," he said quietly. "No, I guess not."

"I told you. At some point, I need to let Kurt know, because he also deserves the truth. I wouldn't try to deceive either of you. I wanted to keep it a secret, but Edward told me to tell both of you because it's the only way to keep you and your family safe. They want to kill you."

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Wait…. So you're saying –"

"Yes," I sighed. "Edward's a vampire. The Cullens are all vampires. Edward did all of those things Jacob told you about to protect me. Jacob knows that; he's just has his own reasons for being bitter. The Cullens have to move every few years and start a new life because they never grow older. They're immortal."

Finn's eyes widened. "Dude, this is awesome. Wait, so these men want to kill me because I'm related to you, and you know the Cullens? So…" He frowned. "Are _you_ a vampire?"

I grimaced. "N-not yet," I stammered. "And the Volturi wants to kill you because of that. Edward was supposed to transform me sooner, but he didn't want to, so now Aro wants to make us pay by hurting you –"

"The Volturi? Aro?" Finn asked. "Wow, this is so supernatural….. And freaky."

I chuckled darkly. "Yeah, I'm pretty used to freaky."

"They want to drink our blood?" Finn gulped. "Me and Kurt?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Edward told me that Kurt's scent is quite alluring to the vampire senses. He says it's like mine. Kurt and I are both pale and brunet, and we both smell….. like flowers."

Finn almost looked like he was gonna laugh. "Like flowers," he repeated. Then he turned green, like he was going to be sick. "What are we supposed to…?" his voice trailed off.

"You don't have to be afraid, Finn," I said in an uncharacteristically warm, caring voice. "Edward and the Cullens won't let anything happen to you or your family. They'll protect you. The Volturi won't touch you."

"Thanks Bella." He smiled, but I knew he was afraid. "This…. This must be hard for you. I'm sorry I was such an ass about Edward."

"It's okay," I assured him. "He doesn't mind. He wants to keep you guys safe. Here."

It was so unlike me, but I spread my arms and offered him a hug. He stood up and accepted. Finn and I were like day and night, but after we had this conversation about the vampires I finally felt like we had something in common. _This_. The Volturi. We both wanted it not to be true, and I felt like we were closer as cousins now that Finn knew the truth about me and my boyfriend's family. I thought that telling him would be so difficult, but now that the secret was out it felt as though a gigantic weight had been lifted. Kurt wasn't gonna believe me, but maybe he would believe Finn.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's Note: I actually like fettuccine alfredo… I apologize that it took me such a long time to update, but I was away on vacation. I hope to update again sooner. I'd been hoping to post two new chapters for my other fic "Senior Year," but that is an old story (I wrote it a few months ago), and even though it's fifteen chapters long and I've only posted two chapters of it, I've been debating taking it off of fanfiction so I can rewrite it. The only thing keeping me from doing that is the fact that there's a cute Klaine scene toward the end that I was going to use to foreshadow a sequel Klaine fic with, and it wouldn't make sense to post a sequel without posting the first story. I'm still debating, though… hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, I'll try to update sooner next time. Also, there were a few people I forgot to thank at the beginning of the last chapter so I will acknowledge them at the beginning of one of the next few chapters. **


	6. Keeping Secrets

**Set after "Eclipse" and the Season Two finale of GLEE. I haven't read "Breaking Dawn," so nothing in this fic is relevant to anything that happens in that book.**

**I do not own Glee or Twilight. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Stephanie Meyer.**

**I'll post author's notes at the end of every chapter.**

**I will be sure to thank more people that reviewed, added to favorites or alerts at the beginning one of the next few chapters. There have been so many people, which is wonderful, and I will be able to address them soon! **

** . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Keeping Secrets – **Finn's Point Of View

It was all too much to take in. Edward and the Cullens were vampires, and they wanted to protect my family and me from other vampires. Jacob knew about it. It was like I'd entered some cool but scary science-fiction movie. Bella wanted me to tell Kurt. I told her I would, but I didn't really want to. There was no knowing how Kurt would take the news.

I spent most of my time over the last few weeks fixing cars with Bella, Jake, and a kid named Mike Newton. One day Bella and Jake kept talking to each other, and I think it was about me, so I let them have their space. I didn't really want to know what they were saying, so I stayed around Mike. We talked about sports. I didn't tell him about Glee Club, but I told him that I was the football quarterback at my school. He said that was awesome, and asked if I wanted to hang out with him and a few of his friends sometime. I told him that would be great, but made a mental note not to tell Bella. She would probably say no. after all, the Volturi was out to get me, and Bella didn't want me to go anywhere she or the Cullens couldn't keep watch.

Mike eventually turned his attention over to Bella, and Jake joined me. He asked that I tell him everything I knew. What? Had Bella not told him? I told him that I knew about the Cullens being vampires, and about the evil Volturi that wanted to kill me and my step-brother to punish Edward for not transforming Bella fast enough. Jake seemed most angry when I brought that up. I said that the Cullens wanted to protect my family.

"Screw the Cullens," Jake scoffed. "I can protect all of you."

"I don't know, man. The Cullens seem to have a handle on this. They're vampires and you're just an ordinary kid."

"I am not an ordinary kid," Jake growled, his body tensing until it was rigid.

Burt came by to help out with the cars. First he went over to Bella and Mike, and while he was with them, Jake was able to cool down. Then Burt came over to us. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hello, good sir." Jake wore a friendly grin.

"You guys need help?" Burt looked at me.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, and so he gave us a few tips on how to perfectly treat a car. Jake had been doing this for some time, but Burt was the real mechanic. He knew everything there was to know about vehicles. He practically stood there preaching about it.

"Bella tells me that you and Kurt are gonna be seeing a lot more of the Cullens this summer," he changed the subject eventually.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I thought ya didn't like that Edward kid," said Burt.

"Yeah, I thought so too, but I changed my mind," I explained, and Jacob gave a raspy laugh.

"What? Did Bella tell you what those 'secret reasons' were? The reasons why the boy treats her like a museum artifact?" Burt chuckled.

"Secret reasons," Jake muttered.

"Yeah, she did."

"Care to share them, since she won't tell me herself?"

"Uh…" Sure. Edward's a vampire. "Nah."

"No?"

"It's…. it's just really complicated."

"Oh. He's a mysterious guy, huh?" Burt went over to a flat tire and began pumping it with air. He whistled a John Mellencamp tune while doing so. "What is he, a vampire or something?"

I chuckled uneasily. "What? A vampire? No, not at all."

"Yeah, I hope not," Burt snorted.

Jake smirked. "Good guess though, Mr. Hummel. Good guess."

Burt stayed around a few more hours, and when it was finally time to get going, Mike waved me over. "Hey man, I'm meeting a few friends at the Italian restaurant tonight. You should be there. Bella's coming. She said she wants you to bring your step-brother too."

"Okay. Cool." I knew that Bella wanted to keep an eye on me and Kurt. I guess it was a good thing that I would be hanging out with Kurt tonight. Maybe after we left the restaurant I could tell him about the whole vampire thing…. Who was I kidding? I couldn't tell him tonight! Mike nodded, and I left with Bella. I noticed the depressed expression on her face. "I'm guessing you don't feel up to having dinner with Mike and his friends tonight."

"Yeah, I was hoping to reject the invitation, but I knew you would want to go," Bella sighed. "So I said yes for you. And Kurt, I guess."

I winced. "I'm not sure if Kurt will fit in with this crowd."

"Why? 'Cause he's gay?" Bella asked.

"No, but Mike's all-American/conservative, and I'm fine with that. That was me before Glee Club, but I know guys like Mike don't take well to Kurt. At least, not until they get to know him."

"Well, I don't think Mike's ever gonna get to know Kurt," Bella pointed out.

"Yeah, me neither," I agreed. "I'm glad you're so cool about him. What if you weren't?"

"I'm dating a vampire, Finn," Bella chuckled dryly. "Gay is about as normal as it comes in my world. Kurt needs to be at the restaurant. If I can't bring him, I have to send him off to the Cullens. He would have no idea why."

"I don't think he would mind getting to hang out with Alice for a few hours," I assured her.

"No, we need to bring him," Bella said firmly.

"I can take care of your step-brother, Finn," Jake said from behind us.

"Jake, please leave us alone," Bella groaned, rolling her eyes.

"No, just send Kurt to La Push," he persisted. "The guys and I will take care of him. He'd be a lot safer, believe me. At least _we_ don't want to _drink his blood."_

"Jake, stop interfering!" Bella snapped.

"Why can't I interfere a little?" he wanted to know. "I'm gonna let your leech turn you into him, so why can't I do something for you until then? Just let me baby-sit Kurt."

All I could think of was how Kurt would oppose to someone needing to 'baby-sit' him.

"I don't know, man," I said before Bella could say anything. "I met the guys at La Push. Something tells me that you won't get along with Kurt. At least if Bella and I bring him to the restaurant, we'll be with him to make sure he doesn't set anyone off."

"What? Is he a total bitch or something?" Jake scoffed.

Bella and I exchanged looks. "Uh," I began, "I wouldn't call him a bitch, but he can push buttons."

"You know what happens when you're pushed, Jake," Bella said knowingly, looking him right in the eye.

"Wait, what?" I asked curiously. "What happens when you're mad?"

Jake turned away from Bella and shrugged at me. "I'm sure I can handle your step-brother."

"We're bringing him to dinner with us, and that's final," Bella said coldly, and she gave me a look that said to keep walking with her, so I did. Jake eventually stopped following us. Bella said that his frustration must have gotten the better of him. We got home and found Carole having a conversation with Kurt in the kitchen. They were washing dishes.

"Hey, Mom." I kissed her on the cheek and then turned to Kurt. "We got some news for you."

"What's that?" he was curious.

"My…" Bella hesitated, "friend Mike Newton invited all three of us to join him and a few other kids at the Italian restaurant tonight for dinner."

Kurt smiled. "Sounds fun. I love meeting new people."

"Kurt," I took a deep breath. "Mike's a sports fan. He's a real guy's guy."

The smile on my step-brother's face faded. "So what? You're telling me that a boy who likes sports won't like me?"

"No, no, it's not that," I groaned. Damn, everything I said to him came out wrong. Carole was listening to the whole thing, frowning at me. She was obviously disgusted by my attitude towards Kurt. "Kurt, he's like the…. What's the word you use?"

"Neanderthals?" Kurt guessed.

Yeah, that was the one. "He's kind of like the Neanderthals at McKinley. His friends are probably the same way. Are they, Bella?"

"If you mean small-minded, yeah. Petty, yes." Bella nodded.

Carole put an arm around Kurt, and said to Bella and me, "Don't worry, you two. I'm sure they're not all that bad. I'm sure they'll like Kurt. People aren't as intolerant as they used to be."

"Maybe they won't be that bad, but I can't make any promises," I said loudly.

"I know them, and I can't make any promises either," said Bella.

"What's your point?" Kurt asked with that look on his face I haven't seen since the day we had that argument sophomore year where I called him a f – that word.

"My point is that…. I just want you to lay low tonight. Don't make a spectacle of yourself."

"Fine." Kurt nodded. "For your sake, I won't 'make a spectacle of myself.' Wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your athletic new friend. I don't know why I always have to be a burden."

He left the room and changed from his "cooking clothes" into his "dining clothes." Almost every type of outfit he owned had a verb ending in – ing before it. They were all categorized based on different activities, and each served a different purpose. I wouldn't know that if it wasn't for the 'lady chat' Kurt had with me a few months prior. When it was time to go, Kurt was dressed in something fancy. It wasn't fancy as usual (he was playing it cool for me, I guess), but it was a lot fancier than what Bella and I were wearing. We got into Bella's truck, and she drove us over to the restaurant. I spotted Mike across the room, waving at us. He was sitting with six other kids. Bella, Kurt, and I went over and sat at their table.

"Hey guys," Mike said. "Oh, this is Finn, the guy I told you about. Finn, this is Eric, Tyler, and Ben –" he introduced me to an Asian guy, a black guy, and a super-skinny guy – "and this is Jessica, Lauren, and Angela," he introduced me to a girl with brown hair, a girl with blonde hair, and a girl with black hair and glasses. The girl with brown hair named Jessica kept fluttering her eyelashes at me like she couldn't believe that _I_ was the guy Mike told her about. I was too good to be true.

"Hi," I said, acknowledging them all. They all said hi back.

"Finn's the quarterback of his high school football team," Mike said impressively.

"That's totally cool," Jessica said flirtatiously.

Tyler and Eric exchanged mischievous looks after having seen Jessica's reaction, and Tyler said, just to make her mad, "So, you have a girlfriend, Finn?"

"Yeah, I do, actually," I replied, and Jessica looked disappointed.

After ten minutes no one had really spoken to Kurt, but I did notice that Lauren was staring critically at him. I could tell from her gaze that she was probably a homophobe. Kurt wasn't unaware. He didn't step down. He stared right back at her, even when Bella whispered to him to ignore her. I kind of wanted to punch Lauren in the face, but I couldn't really punch a girl. I pretended not to notice that she was a bitch, and kept talking to the others.

"We had a great football team this year," I told everyone. They were all extremely interested. For the most part, this was my kind of crowd. "It was mostly because of me, but I also got to give some credit to our coach Beiste. The year before, we had a guy named Ken Tanaka. He didn't know football from golf…"

Wow, I hadn't seen Kurt so quiet since the few weeks prior to his transferring to Dalton. When we left the restaurant, Bella said in the car, "Finn, isn't there something you want to talk to Kurt about when we get home?"

_Gee thanks, Bella. _"Uh, no. I'm good."

"What is it, Finn?" Kurt wasn't convinced.

"Nothing. I'll tell you some other time."

"What is it, Bella?"

"I think it would sound better coming from Finn."

"Come on. _One_ of you has to tell me."

"Right. Finn."

"No! I'll say it tomorrow."

"Fine. Whatever."

I felt so bad. Bella was right. This would have sounded a lot better coming from me, since I was Kurt's step-brother. A good step-brother would tell Kurt that there were vampires that wanted to kill him. But I'd realized after tonight that I wasn't really a good step-brother at all.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's Note: Hey guys! In the future I'm considering writing a dramatic Glee fanfic where there is a major character death because the idea's been floating around in my head for quite some time, but I'm not sure if I'm actually going to write it. I'll see. I hope to update this fic with the next chapter by the end of this week. **


	7. The Secrets Are Out

**Set after "Eclipse" and the Season Two finale of GLEE. I haven't read "Breaking Dawn," so nothing in this fic is relevant to anything that happens in that book.**

**I do not own Glee or Twilight. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Stephanie Meyer.**

**I'll post author's notes at the end of every chapter.**

**I will be sure to thank more people that reviewed, added to favorites or alerts at the beginning OF THE VERY NEXT CHAPTER. There have been so many people, which is wonderful, and I will be able to address them soon! **

** . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**The Secrets Are Out – **Kurt's Point Of View

I decided to go over to Newton's with Dad on Wednesday afternoon to spend some time with him. Also, I wanted to keep an eye on Finn and Bella. Ever since the Friday night I told the table about the men at the mall, the two of them had become joined at the hip. Every time I looked over at them, they were staring at me and speaking quietly. It didn't do much for my ego to see my step-brother and his cousin become so stiff around me, like they're keeping some big secret. Frankenteen and Emily the Strange were worse than a pair of gossiping old women.

"Hi Mr. Hummel," Mike said to Dad when we arrived. He only nodded to acknowledge me. At least he was pleasant and didn't glare like his friend Lauren did. Dad said hello to Mike and then asked me to help him with a tire. I knelt down on the ground to observe it before doing some work.

"Hey Mr. Hummel," said a voice I'd never heard before. I looked up to see a tan – dare I think it, _hunk _– dressed only from the waist down. After I saw him, I spilled an oil can. Without thinking, I took my _scarf_ and wiped the mess! _My Scarf!_ Blaine. _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, _I thought frantically.

"Hi Jacob," Dad replied. "I don't think you've met my son Kurt."

"The famous Kurt." Jacob flashed a white grin and pat my back.

"H-hi." _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!_

"I gotta go help Finn with something," Dad said, starting off. "Jake, help Kurt. He needs it."

"Okay," Jacob chuckled, observing my oil-covered scarf. "That's unfortunate."

I exhaled tragically. "It was an Alexander McQueen."

Jacob laughed and mussed my hair, reminding me of how things were in sophomore year when Finn was my crush and not my step-brother. "Finn told me all about you."

I tensed. "So he told you how embarrassing it is to have me around. He told you that I was a pain you-know-where."

He smiled. "I don't think you're a pain in the ass."

I raised my head and sighed. "Well, that's nice of you." _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine_.

"Has Finn told you yet?" he asked.

"What?"

"The secret."

_Are you gay?_ "What secret?"

"About Edward."

_Is _he_ gay? _"What about him?"

"Well, if he hasn't said anything…"

"Wait, Finn and Bella haven't been speaking to me lately. Could it possibly be because of Edward?"

"Of course it is, but I don't want to tell you. Finn's your brother. _He_ should tell you."

I chuckled. "There's a lot of things Finn should probably do, but he doesn't. But please tell me. This has been torturing me for weeks. What is it?"

"Hey Jake!" Finn called, an urgent look on his face. A look that demanded him to go over to him and Bella. Dad was walking back over to where I was. Finn mouthed the words "Get over here."

Jacob rolled his eyes and looked at me. "He was so much cooler when he was a little kid." He groaned and went over to Finn and Bella. Dad pat me on the back and we worked on the car.

"What's eating you?" he asked, noticing the irritated expression on my face.

"It bothers me that Finn only talks to Bella anymore, and they talk all day about something that they don't want me to know about," I explained.

"Damn, don't tell me it's about Edward," Dad said in annoyance. I nodded. It _was _Edward.

"Oh, I don't like Washington," I groaned quietly. "Take me back to Ohio. I want to see Blaine."

Finn and Bella were arguing with Jacob. The tan boy tensed until his body was rigid and practically shaking. He snarled and took off. His anger frightened me a little, so I went over to Finn and Bella to ask them what was wrong with him. "Jake's just being very difficult," Bella sighed tiredly. Before Jacob was out of sight, I ran away from Newton's and followed him into the forest, only because Finn and Bella wouldn't tell me what the heck was going on. Finn and Dad cried after me and tried to catch up, but I didn't stop. I wanted to know what this big secret about Edward was, and I would find out.

I followed Jacob all the way to La Push, where I heard tons of angry voices shouting. One of the voices belonged to a girl or a woman. I arrived at the scene just in time to see the young woman transform from a human into a huge, enormous beast! It was the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen in my life! The creature lunged forward at Jacob and two other boys, and all three of the young men followed the girl and turned into monsters as well. They must have been…. _werewolves!_ I let out a horrified scream that sounded like that of a girl's, and the monsters quickly morphed back into their human forms. Almost falling on my way, I ran off in the opposite direction to get away quickly. Jacob was too fast. He and three other guys grabbed my arms and stopped me. Oh no, they were going to kill me!

"Help!" I cried. "Help!" One of the guys clamped a hand over my mouth to shut me up. I bit it as hard as I could, causing the guy to yelp out in pain. Jacob laughed and said, "Wow, yeah, you really are a bitch, aren't you, Kurt?" They let me go and I fixed my outfit, "What the hell's going on?" I asked.

"Jacob's been under… a lot of stress lately," one of the guys tried to explain.

"He's so difficult," the young woman growled, glaring at Jacob.

"You all just turned into animals in front of me," I said hysterically. "You're werewolves!"

"Yes, but you'll love us like puppies once I tell you about Cullen," Jacob pointed out, and then he looked over his shoulder at some of the other members of his pack that were all watching me with curiosity. "Let's say we get to my house. I don't want to talk here in front of everybody. You might be a boy, but you're so pretty that five of these guys might try to imprint on you."

That sounded creepy, whatever it meant. I was glad to be away from the other werewolves in the safety of Jacob's quiet house. The tan boy looked around nervously and said, "You'll keep this a secret, right, Kurt?" he asked desperately. "You won't go and tell all your friends from Ohio about me and that I'm a werewolf, right?"

I forced a smile and replied, "No. I'm good for keeping other people's secrets."

"Thanks Kurt. I didn't think you would be, but you're actually cooler than Finn. Okay, so back at Newton's, I tried my final attempt at begging your step-brother to tell you about Cullen. He flat out doesn't want to. Bella said she would like for Finn to tell you, but she isn't going to rush him. She tried, but he 'just needs a little more time.'" He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You aren't gonna have any more time when your blood is getting sucked out of your veins and you're made into the walking dead."

"What are you talking about?" I wanted to know. "Can you just tell me about Edward?"

"Cullen's a vampire," Jacob said quickly. "His whole family is made up of vampires. Blood-sucking vampires. His siblings, his parents – _all_ of them. You believe me, don't you?"

"I just found out you were a werewolf," I said weakly. "I'll believe anything at this point."

"Right, but it's not the Cullens you should be afraid of," he continued, and I sighed with relief. I didn't want to think that my new friend Alice only hung out with me because she wanted a taste of my blood. "It's those men you came across at the mall that you should be afraid of."

My eyes widened. "How did you –"

"Finn told me all about them," Jacob interrupted. "Their names are Felix, Alec, and Demetri. They're also vampires, but they aren't vegetarians or whatever the Cullens call themselves." He scoffed. "Felix, Alec, and Demetri are a part of an evil vampire family called the Volturi. They live in Italy. These sickos like to play with lives, and their latest targets are you and Finn. Edward plans to turn Bella into a vampire because the Volturi would kill her if he doesn't. But Cullen's taking his sweet time, and the Volturi aren't okay with that. To speed things up, they've threatened to kill you and your family. And they will do it to punish Cullen and Bella for not getting a move on." I was absolutely silent then, so Jacob asked, "Is there anything else I need to tell you?"

"Yes, please tell me if there are any elves, wizards, or hobbits hiding around in this forest?"

"That isn't funny, Kurt."

"I know it isn't!" I snorted. "I was just joking. What else am I supposed to say to what you just told me?"

"You can be a little afraid," Jacob pointed out. "I mean, they've threatened your life."

"My life's been threatened before, for your information," I pointed out.

"These are _vampires,_ Kurt! You better tell Finn he's an asshole for not saying anything to you, for making his friend do it. It should have come from you. Listen, Cullen's not good enough to keep you and your family safe, so I'm gonna do everything I can in my power to protect all of you. I'm gonna take you home. Who knows? The Volturi could be in the forest."

"No, I'm gonna go home myself," I decided, standing up and walking toward the door. "And by home I don't mean Bella's house. I mean _my_ home, in Ohio. Let the Volturi try and kill me there."

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

** Author's Note: A shorter than usual chapter, but never fear. I am going to upload another one, hopefully in the next week, and it will be from Kurt's perspective again. I'm writing this fic as I go, so remember, I'm taking some of the suggestions I've gotten on my reviews. I like them, and hope to use a lot of them in the story. Not all of them, but a lot of them. I will address my reviewers and those who have added to alerts and favorites at the beginning of the very next chapter. **


	8. An Attempt At Escape

**Set after "Eclipse" and the Season Two finale of GLEE. I haven't read "Breaking Dawn," so nothing in this fic is relevant to anything that happens in that book.**

**I do not own Glee or Twilight. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Stephanie Meyer.**

**I'll post author's notes at the end of every chapter.**

**Thank you so much GeorgiaW97, twilightvixxen, allamericanchic, tipsu, twilightluver3196, BlankBrained, 78kori, Yeahx3, MyZebraWillEatYou, and AngelOfVengeance8 for your lovely reviews! They made me smile!**

**Please just let me know if I missed or forgot anyone! I want to know so that I can include you next time! (These are the updated ones, by the way.) Thank you BlankBrained, PianoGirl1932, twilightvixxen, eternaltwilite, allamericanchic, twilightlover3916, lemon-fizzay-pop, Angel of Music 111, sammiegirl, DreamerHorse, AllenWalker4Ever, BlueGirl97, waterangel55, , Alexis Castle, CES5410, cjmobxnc, Squishy-Green-Marshmallow, Melidona, volleyballbabe51, wattsnelson, Scarlet Storm, Lily Luna Snape Riddle, Roxie I do byte, harra009, unbelievablypink, Beanie923, 78kori, saske09, and Yeahx3 for either adding my story to alerts or favorites! Again, please let me know if I forgot you. I didn't mean to leave anyone out, but I may have without knowing it! If you let me know, I will definitely include your name in one of the next few chapters! I'm glad you guys like the story so much. That makes me really happy! Love you! **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

**An Attempt At Escape – **Kurt's Point Of View

"Hey Snow White, where are you going?" one of the shirtless werewolves shouted at me after I left Jacob's house with my arms folded across my chest.

"Ohio," I replied, and he and his friends started after me.

"Not alone, you're not," one of them scoffed. "What chance does a pansy like you stand against those bloodsuckers, no offense?"

"This 'pansy' isn't helpless as you think," I retorted. "Let them try to touch me. I'll kill them."

The werewolves laughed quietly. "With what? Your bitch glare?"

"If you're going to offend me, can you please do it silently?" I asked.

"Come on, man," one of their tones softened. "Just let us walk you to the Swan's house. You can talk about this with your step-brother."

"No, I'm not going to Bella's house," I snapped, walking faster. As if I could outrun werewolves. "I'm going straight to Ohio, and by myself."

"You've got a neon 'kick me' sign on your ass, man," one chuckled. "Let us take you."

"Why don't you guys stay here and play fetch or something?" I rolled my eyes. They stopped walking, so what I said had obviously offended them. I knew they couldn't help that they were basically mutant dogs, but they'd said offensive things about my being gay. Those that live in glass houses should not throw stones. I supposed that now they didn't care what happened to me. They tried, but I didn't let them help me. I didn't need their help. I tried to keep my breathing silent, but I was very afraid walking alone in that forest, especially now that I knew vampires were after me. My hands shook as they reached around to push tree branches out of my way. My legs felt like jelly every time I took a step. I flinched or gasped every time I heard a sound. For a split second I thought I saw that one massive vampire from Forever 21. After he disappeared I tried to convince myself that it had just been a hallucination, _but he was a vampire_. It very well could have been him standing there at that moment.

I couldn't help myself; the tears started coming down. I ran a little bit faster, clawing at everything in my way. I just needed to get out of the damn forest. I exhaled in an over exaggerated fashion once I saw sky – gray sky, but still, it was sky. Not just trees anymore. I crossed my arms again and allowed my long, thin legs to carry me along the street in search of a nearby airport. I wasn't even going to the Swan's house to get my things. I would text or call my dad and tell him where I was going. Even though I was running away, I wanted to tell him where I would be. He'd had a heart attack once, so I wasn't going to kill him with worry. He'd probably think that I'd been kidnapped and killed with the way he'd been telling me about the crimes in Washington – and then the most horrible thought came into my head. _**What if all those crimes Charlie had told my dad about were committed by vampires?**_

I shivered visibly and turned my phone on, going on the internet to look for airport addresses. There was no way in hell I was going to get in someone's car and have them take me. It might be a vampire who decides to pick me up. When it started pouring rain I considered hitchhiking again, but told myself I was crazy. It was too dangerous, so I kept walking. I just hoped that drivers would see me and not crash their cars into me, since I was almost invisible walking along the roadside in the rain.

Eventually I found an airport. I was shocked. But then again, Forks wasn't so big. It wasn't too difficult to find anything. I shivered repeatedly after entering the building, my teeth chattering, and my body soaking wet. _Soaked to the bone_. I quickly sat down in a chair and turned my phone back on, praying that the rain hadn't screwed it up. I sent a text message to my dad, saying, _ the airport. Can't take another minute of Forks. Going home. _

A voluptuous woman almost six feet tall with mahogany hair and violet eyes stood in front of me, staring down at me in my chair. All I could do was wait for her to speak. I had no idea why she was just standing there, or what she wanted from me. But I couldn't trust _anyone_.

"Hey sweetie," she said with a broad grin on her face.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, but you're not a courtesan are you? I'm not interested in women." My face turned bright red. That was the most embarrassing thing I'd ever said to a person, but she was making me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"No sweetie," she laughed, her voice like a bell. She shook her head. When she spoke, her voice was silky and smooth. "I just thought you looked rather young to be here all by yourself. I only wanted to know that you were here with your parents or a grownup."

I had to lie. "Yes, my dad's in the bathroom. I'm waiting for him."

She didn't look convinced. "Which flight are you waiting for?" she asked. I know I should have been nervous; after all, where I was going was none of her business. But every word she spoke made me feel less and less ill at ease. She seemed like a genuinely nice woman who was just concerned about my well-being.

I shouldn't have, but I told her, "Ohio."

She smiled. "You're going on vacation?"

"No, I'm on vacation right now." I rolled my eyes. "If you can call it a vacation. I'm going home now. I've had enough fun."

"And… you said that your dad's in the bathroom?" she asked, her voice like velvet. For some reason then, a feeling of extreme trust washed over me, and I shook my head.

"I'm actually running away." I couldn't believe I actually told her that. I just trusted her so much that I didn't mind telling her exactly what I was doing.

"Why is that?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

I couldn't give her the _whole_ truth. "There's these… people after me, and I need to escape."

An expression of worry appeared on her face. "Oh dear, are they here now?"

"They c-could be," I said nervously. "I t-thought I saw them while I was in the forest –"

"My dear boy," she said, taking me by the shoulders. "I will stay with you until your plane arrives. That way you will have an adult with you so these people can't touch you."

"Thank you," I said gratefully, and I allowed her to make me stand up. For a split second I thought I felt her face near the back of my neck, but I must have been crazy. She inhaled. I was very cold from the rain, but it was almost as though to her, I was warm, and she wanted nothing more than to bask in the heat radiating off of my body.

"Say," she said slowly, "you said Ohio…?"

"Yes," I said, walking beside her. Her hand never left my shoulder. The grip tightened.

"So… why not Italy?" she asked out of nowhere. "Have you ever been to Italy?"

"No." I shook my head. "But I want to go home –"

"I'm actually going to Italy," she interrupted me. "Why don't you come with me? There's lots to see in Italy. It's beautiful. There's… a castle. Would you like to see a castle? What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't say what my name was, but it's Kurt," I replied.

"You would like to see a castle, wouldn't you, Kurt?" she asked in a low, severe tone. Her violet eyes bored so deeply into my blue/glasz ones that my eyes actually started watering from the intensity of her gaze. I really had no desire to go to Italy at the moment; I was cold and wet, and just wanted to go home. But I found myself nodding, and a smirk crept upon her lips. "Good boy," she said, and she steered me in the direction she obviously wanted me to go in.

"Kurt!" a familiar voice shouted at me. I turned around and saw Emmett Cullen standing across the large room from me and the woman. His girlfriend Rosalie Hale was beside him. They both looked worried to see me here, and they hurried over to rescue me. "What are you doing here?" Emmett said roughly to the woman clutching my shoulder tightly. Her fingernails dug into my skin through my shirt.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she retorted; her voice never wavering. That startled me. She was a woman, and she wasn't intimidated by Emmett's tone. He was a big, strong guy – a _vampire_ – and I was a boy, and _I _was intimidated by him at the moment.

"We were here to find Kurt," Rosalie said firmly.

"And it looks like we found him," Emmett added.

"I guess it does." The woman clutching my shoulder smiled smugly. "But I found him first, and he's coming with me."

"Take your claws off of him, Heidi," Rosalie snapped. "Aro will never touch him."

Heidi laughed. "You think this is a fairytale? The heroes are going to win? Listen Rosie, you are a vampiress. You know how scary this world is. I think you know that sweet Kurt here isn't going to survive."

My heart pounded, and my face drained of any color that might have been there. Emmett must have known that it would look bad in public to hit a woman, but he did anyway. He grabbed Heidi and ripped her off of me, but he did it so fast that maybe he thought no one would be able to see it happen clearly. Heidi recovered quickly and her gaze returned to me. She opened her mouth wide, revealing horrifying fangs. Her eyes were no longer violet, but black. I think that Emmett had knocked two blue contacts out of her eyes. She lunged at me, probably to kill me, but Rosalie grabbed her.

Emmett lifted me off the ground and carried me bridal style out of the airport. I wrapped my arms around his neck for security. Rosalie was able to beat on Heidi enough to make her weak for a while. Emmett took me to the Italian restaurant, and Rosalie met us a little less than an hour later. She shook her head and sat down with us. Then she turned to me and asked, "What the hell were you thinking? You knew that the Volturi wanted to kill you, but you ran away all by yourself anyway!"

"How did you guys know I was at the airport?" I asked curiously.

"Alice was trying to figure out where you were," Emmett began. "She couldn't see anything; I guess it's because you were with the werewolves. Alice's visions are clouded when they're in the picture. She saw that Heidi was at the airport, and we went there to make sure that you and she wouldn't wind up in the same place."

"And you did," Rosalie chuckled darkly.

"So I'm guessing that Heidi's in the Volturi?" I put the puzzle pieces together. The two of them nodded, and I sighed. "You guys really want to protect me?"

"Yes," said Emmett. "But we can only do that if you let us. We get that you're strong-willed, Kurt, but if you don't let the Cullens look after you, then you and your family are not going to survive."

"We may be vampires," Rosalie sighed, "but we're not bad vampires."

I took a deep breath. "Thank you," I said quietly. I hadn't wanted to thank them, but I knew it was only right that I did so. In return, they gave me small, weak smiles.

"You're welcome," Emmett replied.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

** Author's Note: Okay, so it's been a while since I read the books, but I don't remember fangs being mentioned in the Twilight Saga. I think vampires should have fangs though, so that's why I gave them to Heidi. It only makes sense. Sorry it's almost been a month since I updated. I'm in school now, so I have a lot less time to write and do things that I actually care about, like writing, for example. I've only got one or two more chapters to post in "Senior Year" before it's complete, so I will be updating this story a lot more often! Yay! It will be my main project, but I will also be working on a few more projects. I've got, like, five of them. I'll be writing five Glee stories at once, I believe. Fun. OMG! I saw previews/promos for season three of Glee and I'm so excited! Also, congrats to Damian and Samuel for winning the Glee Project! Whoo! Just a reminder: if I didn't mention you when I thanked people, I am so sorry. Just let me know, and I'll write your name in one of the next few chapters. I love Kurt's perspective. He's so cute! Bye! XOXO **


	9. No Escape

**Set after "Eclipse" and the Season Two finale of GLEE. I haven't read "Breaking Dawn," so nothing in this fic is relevant to anything that happens in that book.**

**I do not own Glee or Twilight. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Stephanie Meyer.**

**I'll post author's notes at the end of every chapter.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

**No Escape – **Third Person-Omniscient Point of View

"That wasn't the last we'll see of the Volturi," Rosalie said grimly as Emmet drove her and Kurt to the Cullen home. "They aren't going to let you go, Kurt. You or your step-brother. They will stop at nothing. Just because we were able to delay Heidi doesn't mean that Aro will never get his hands on you. We've still got Demetri, Alec, Felix, Jane, and more to worry about."

Kurt sighed tiredly. Jane was a new name, a new problem. He was too weak to care anymore.

"Everyone's at home; we'll talk things over there," Emmet said calmly. He pulled into the Cullen driveway, and Kurt hesitated before following them to the door. When they entered the living room, among the other Cullens was Finn; he looked livid.

"What the hell, Kurt?" he spat furiously. "Why did you run away? There's vampires after you! By the time Burt and I arrived at La Push, Embry told us that you had gone over to Jacob's, and after we got to Jacob's, he said he didn't know where you went. Burt and my mom are out looking everywhere and I've just been waiting here, worried. How could you do this to us?"

"I wanna leave Forks," Kurt said firmly. "Once we're back in Ohio, everything will be back to normal."

"No it won't," Alice disagreed. "The Volturi would find a way to get you there. The only way we can get them off your back is by facing them ourselves and negotiating."

"Sorry, guys," Bella apologized meekly. "This is all my fault. If only I'd gotten Edward to transform me sooner –"

"We can't change that now," Edward growled, angry that Bella was hurrying him into making her a vampire, yet again. "All we can do is convince the Volturi to leave the Hudson-Hummels alone. That takes a lot of work, but it can be done. We've been able to make deals with the Volturi before." He looked over at Carlisle, who nodded solemnly.

"What are you gonna do with us until then?" Kurt was curious to know.

"You must stay in this house," Edward replied, and Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Edward scowled and stopped him, "under this roof at all times. Alice is calling your father to tell him that you're safe and you'll be spending the night. She told them that Esme and Jasper are going to retrieve them and take them to Bella's house, and will watch them and make sure that the Volturi don't bother them. Alice says that they will be safe. The Volturi want the two of you more than they want your parents. Sooner or later the Volturi are going to get tired of waiting around, and they will go to Alice and Emmet, who will be waiting outside for them. If they don't listen to Alice and Emmet, then they will listen to Carlisle. Carlisle will make sure that the Volturi leave equally as satisfied as they would if they could kill you. Carlisle and I will promise them that I will transform Bella as soon as heavenly possible, and if soon as possible isn't soon enough, I will offer my entire existence to the Volturi."

"You should transform me _now,_ Edward," Bella pleaded.

"Not until absolutely necessary," Edward said with exasperation. Kurt pitied him. He was in a really tough place right now, knowing that he had to kill the love of his life. It was the only way to save the girl's relatives, who really did not deserve at all to die.

"We have got this all under control, boys," Carlisle promised. "You will be safe as long as you stay here and allow us to protect you. The Volturi cannot touch you under this roof."

Because Alice hadn't yet had a vision where the Volturi turned Finn or Kurt into a vampire, the Cullens were optimistic that the Hudson-Hummels were going to be safe. _As of now._ They would most likely be alright if they just followed the Cullen's orders and stayed hidden in the house, but Edward was worried that they wouldn't. After all, Finn was a normal, red-blooded American boy who wanted nothing more than to kill the Volturi himself. Kurt was too headstrong to take orders from anyone. Both of these mortals were extremely difficult.

"You boys should go to sleep," Carlisle told them. "We don't want you up worrying about the Volturi all night long. You deserve some rest."

"Go to Edward's room," Rosalie instructed them. "Bella's going to sleep on the couch, but we've got two sleeping bags set up on the floor for you boys."

"Why can't I sleep on a bed?" Finn was curious.

"Edward doesn't have a bed. Vampires don't sleep," Bella informed him.

"Of course they don't," Kurt muttered.

He and Finn followed Bella upstairs. They entered Edward's bedroom and saw that the walls were a calm, clear color. The room was overall very modern, even if the person, or, vampire, rather, that it belonged to was anything but modern. A large sheet the size of one of the walls covered what Kurt presumed to be the window. He was sure that the Cullens didn't want the Volturi to be able to see in with the boys being there, so they covered the window up. Edward and Rosalie were both crouching in the trees outside the window, making sure that the Volturi wouldn't approach it.

Finn received a text message on his phone.

**Rachel: What's up?**

** Finn: Kinda nervous.**

** Rachel: Why?**

"Are you texting someone?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Yeah. My girlfriend," Finn replied.

"No!" Bella snapped, snatching the phone right out of his hand.

"Hey, what the hell?" Finn wanted to know.

"You can't talk to her right now," Bella insisted. "You can't talk to anyone outside this room."

"And why not?" Finn demanded.

"Because I don't trust you not to talk about the Volturi," Bella explained. "No one can know about this. If anyone finds out, you will be in even more trouble than you already are."

Finn looked over at his step-brother for help. Kurt said, "I'm sure that Finn can restrain himself enough not to tell Rachel about the Volturi."

Finn lowered his head guiltily. "Well, I was going to…"

"See!" Bella said. "No, can't trust him."

"Well, I won't do it now that I know I'm not supposed to," Finn assured her.

"No, can't trust you," Bella repeated. She was like a broken record.

"You can trust me, can't you?" Kurt asked her.

"I don't know? Can I?" Bella wondered.

"Yes," Kurt answered for her. "I just wanna text Blaine –"

"Why?" Bella interrogated him.

"Because the Volturi may not listen to Alice or Emmet or Carlisle, and they may kill us. I may never see Blaine again and I just want to have a conversation with him so that I can have something nice to think about when they kill me," Kurt replied.

Bella crossed her arms and shook her head. "We're not gonna let them kill you, Kurt."

"No offense, but I think they have more control over that than you do, Bella, don't they?" Kurt challenged her. Bella sighed and sat down on the couch to go to sleep. That was her answer. Kurt went to his contacts list and sent a message to Blaine.

**Kurt: Hey.**

** Blaine: Hi, baby. What's up? I haven't heard from you in a while.**

** Kurt: There's been a lot going on over the last few days.**

** Blaine: Talk to me.**

** Kurt: No, not about that. I want to talk about something happy.**

** Blaine: What's wrong? **

** Kurt: Nothing. It doesn't matter. How's the job at Six Flaggs?**

** Blaine: Kurt, if there's something wrong, I want to know about it.**

** Kurt: Everything's fine. I just need you.**

** Blaine: I'm right here, baby. Don't worry. Please just tell me.**

** Kurt: You wouldn't believe me if I did. Good night, Blaine. Bye.**

** Blaine: You don't want to talk anymore?**

** Kurt: Not if you keep asking about this. I have to go.**

** Blaine: Kurt?**

Kurt put his phone in his pocket and lay down in one of the sleeping bags that Rosalie had mentioned. He got inside of it and let tears fall from his glasz/blue eyes as he cried quietly, staring over at the covered window. Why should he have to be in this mess? It wasn't fair. Why couldn't Finn have normal relatives? He should have considered meeting all of the folks before setting his dad up for marrying into this family. But he wasn't only worried for himself. He was worried for his father, for Finn, and for Carole. He was worried about Blaine. He'd wanted to have a conversation with him, but he couldn't tell him about the Volturi. Bella knew the Volturi well. She knew that they didn't want to be known about. They wanted to be top-secret. If someone knows about them, then that someone has to die. If Kurt told Blaine about the Volturi, they would surely kill Blaine. They would surely kill Rachel if Finn told her about them. They would kill them before the rest of the Glee Club could find out.

Bella lay there thinking about everything that had happened to her over the last day, in the last month, in the last year. She thought about the Volturi, and how they wanted for her to be a vampire because she knew they existed. She _had_ to become a vampire. There was no way out. And she wanted to be a vampire, not because she had to be, but because she loved Edward so, so much.

Being a vampire was easier than being a human because humans were supposed to be normal, and Bella was anything but normal. But if she hadn't met the Volturi – if she hadn't jumped off of that cliff – she would have at least had a choice. She would have a choice to become a vampire and spend the rest of eternity with Edward, whom she loved more than anyone else in the world, and a choice to live a mortal life here in Forks, hanging out with the werewolves. Hell, she would have had a choice to get out of Forks and go to Florida to live near her mother and her mother's boyfriend. She would have had a choice to get out of Forks and go anywhere. _Do anything_. The sad part is that…. If Bella had the choice, she would always choose to become a vampire and spend eternity with Edward. But there was just something appealing about the idea of being able to have choices. But she only had one choice. And knowing that was like being trapped inside a cage with no escape.

Kurt and Finn also felt that there was no escape. Neither of them was allowed to leave this house – to leave this _room_. Not until the Volturi decided to let them live – _if_ the Volturi decided to let them live. The boys knew that wasn't their call. They weren't in control, not over their own lives. Finn thought about what it would be like to be a vampire. He might as well; there was a very strong chance that he would wind up being one, if Aro didn't decide to destroy him completely. Sure, vampires get to live forever and have awesome super powers, but it wouldn't be the same as being human. He would never be able to kiss Rachel again without wanting to kill her. Hell, he might never be able to _see_ Rachel again. He would be stuck in Forks – or Italy, the way that he was currently stuck in this room. Finn Hudson was the football quarterback. He was the Glee Club lead. He was _not_ going to be a vampire…

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

** Author's Note: Drama Club + Chorus + school + AP and Honors classes homework + church + hanging out with friends = BUSY SCHEDULE! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update too often, but I will be updating a lot, lot, lot during the next few weeks because I really want to. I'm going to be writing a lot of Glee fics, including a Rocky Horror crossover, perhaps, since it's going to be October, and there's no better time for Rocky Horror. Also, I am writing a story about Blaine from his perspective, before, during, and after Dalton and Kurt. Also, ****Into The Light Of The Dark Black Night****, which is a dramatic story with a major character death, and ****Beth, What Can I Do?,**** which is about Beth Corcoran as a teenager. Expect to see a lot more of this story as well! I will be updating as often as I can! Bye! Excited for Glee tonight! **


	10. Lend A Paw

**Set after "Eclipse" and the Season Two finale of GLEE. I haven't read "Breaking Dawn," so nothing in this fic is relevant to anything that happens in that book.**

**I do not own Glee or Twilight. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Stephanie Meyer.**

**I'll post author's notes at the end of every chapter.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Lend A Paw – **Third Person-Omniscient Point of View

Bella woke Finn and Kurt up, and the three of them went downstairs to eat breakfast that next morning. The house was pretty much empty with Esme and Jasper at Charlie's house watching him, Burt, and Carole, and Rosalie and Edward outside in the trees, and Alice and Emmet at the front door. Carlisle was the only vampire there inside the house. He entered the kitchen with a calm smile on his face; the three mortals were eating silently, awkwardly. They didn't say one word to each other.

"How is everyone this morning?" he asked politely.

"For three people who have been threatened by evil vampires, I'd say we're doing pretty well," Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, honestly, we're kind of bummed out," Finn agreed.

"Don't worry," Carlisle said serenely. "Nothing that can harm you can come into this house."

Just then the sound of the upstairs window opening and the curtain being pushed aside could be heard. Startling everyone but Carlisle, Edward appeared in the kitchen. Since he had super speed, he was able to get from place to place in the blink of an eye. Rosalie wasn't too far behind him. They both looked grim.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Is it the Volturi?" Finn asked nervously.

"No, it's the werewolves," Rosalie replied. "They're coming here."

"How do you know?" Kurt asked.

"I read their thoughts," said Edward.

"Wait," Finn said in surprise. "Werewolves?"

"Yes," Kurt and Bella said at the same time.

"You know about this, Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Kurt replied. "Jacob… and the other guys at La Push."

"Wait!" Finn said loudly. "You're telling me that Jacob is a werewolf?"

"Surprise, surprise," Bella chuckled uneasily. Kurt nodded.

"Fine, well, why are they coming here?" Finn wanted to know. "I thought they couldn't stand the Cullens."

"They can't. That's why there's a treaty," Edward explained, "but we've actually been seeing them so often lately that there might as well not even be one."

The front door opened, and Emmet and Alice both entered the house, and the kitchen. Emmet said, "The pack is outside. Should we let them in, or pretend nobody's home?" He wore a scowl on his face like something smelled horrible. Alice had the same expression on her face.

Carlisle sighed. "Let them in. Let's hear what they have to say."

Emmet and Alice hesitated, but they went to the door. When the gang of tan, muscled men without shirts walked in the room, Bella blushed and looked away. Kurt felt his breath hitch in his chest. He tried to think about something completely unsexy… like Jacob Ben Israel or making out with a girl. But Kurt wasn't the only one worried about arriving early. Finn was struggling himself. There was only one girl among the Quileutes, Leah Clearwater. None of the Native Americans were wearing tops, so she hid herself with her long black hair. Finn tried very hard not to stare at her chest. Edward rolled his eyes, reading both of the boys' minds. He couldn't read Bella's mind, of course, or else he would be very unhappy. The Quileutes all looked directly at Carlisle.

"We wish to help you… again," Sam Uley said firmly.

"There are no newborns this time," Emmet reminded him.

"No, but you've got those Volturi bloodsuckers to worry about," Jacob said in a gruff, harsh tone of voice.

"How do you wish to help us?" Carlisle was curious.

"By doing what you all are doing," Jacob replied. "Guarding the house. There aren't enough of you to cover every inch of this dump. You could use a few extra eyes around here."

"Where are you thinking of standing?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Outside windows, doors… holes in the ground above graves, if you vampires have any of those," Jacob sneered.

"Very well," said Carlisle. "Thank you for offering. We could use a few of you here, and a few over at Charlie's house to help Esme and Jasper keep an eye on the parents."

The Quileutes nodded, and a few of them left the house to do just that. A few of them stayed here at the Cullen's. Bella, Finn, and Kurt felt very alone in the large building; Carlisle would come around once in a while to see how they were doing, but other than that they didn't get many visits. They became restless and bored with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Kurt went upstairs to take a shower. He decided that he would stay in there and sing for an hour to pass some time.

Finn was so bored that he went over to a shelf, picked up a book, and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked suddenly, startling him.

"Uh… reading," Finn replied.

"Wow, I didn't pick you for a reader," Bella said in surprise.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to watch TV," Finn explained. "We aren't allowed to do much around here. Plus, I'm afraid that if I turn it on there will be some scary vampire channel. I just need to entertain myself somehow."

"How about we just talk?" Bella asked, crossing her arms and shrugging. "After all, we're cousins, and we don't know each other very well. When we do talk it's mostly about the Volturi. Why don't you tell me about Glee Club?"

Finn's face lit up at the mention of it. "Okay," he said enthusiastically. "Before I became a part of Glee Club, I never thought I would join something like that. It was fate. Mr. Schuester blackmailed me into joining."

Bella's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Finn. "He heard me singing in the shower and thought I would be a good lead, so he put drugs in my backpack and threatened to say that they were mine." Bella looked like she thought that was terrible, but Finn assured her, "I'm so glad he did. It really changed my life. I was dating Quinn Fabray at the time. She was head cheerleader, and super popular. Being in Glee Club has made me finally realize that that's not my type – not really. I prefer girls loud, obnoxious, musical, and short."

Bella smiled. "I suppose you're talking about Rachel."

"Yeah." Finn blushed. "I guess what I mean to say is that Rachel's better for me than Quinn ever was. I mean, they're both bossy and can be scary sometimes, but Rachel's honest. You always know what's on her mind, and she really does care about me."

"I'm glad you found the right girl," Bella told him.

"And you found the right guy… I guess," Finn said. "Even though he's a vampire."

Bella laughed. "Tell me more about Glee Club."

"There's Artie Abrams. He's in a wheelchair, but I think he's the best guy singer in New Directions," Finn went on, "and Tina Cohen-Chang. She's original and likes to express herself through her clothes. She used to date Artie, but for a year she's been dating Mike Chang… who has the same last name as her. He's a really good dancer, and sometimes he makes me jealous 'cause I can't dance to save my life." He laughed and continued, "Then there's Noah Puckerman, who's kind of my best friend-kind of not. He's a good guy, but he gets himself in trouble a lot. Also there's Sam Evans who's blond and has a really big mouth, and Mercedes who has an amazing singing voice. There's Lauren who's dating Puck, Santana who – _who was my first,_ and is kind of a bitch sometimes, and Brittany who manages to be dumber than me sometimes. And of course you know Kurt."

"Wow, I almost want to meet all of these people," Bella said shyly.

"Aren't you terrified?" Finn asked cautiously. He didn't want to make her feel bad. "I mean, you're supposed to be turned into a vampire soon. What are you going to do? You won't be able to see your friends or family again, or have a birthday. You'll never get to be normal again."

Bella sighed. "I never was normal." She shook her head. "It's much better this way."

Finn didn't say anything after that. He couldn't believe that anyone would rather be a vampire than live a mortal life. He felt bad for Bella.

Upstairs Kurt washed his lean, naked body while singing, _"Down to you: you're pushing and pulling me down to you. But I don't know what I – now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself from saying something that I should have never thought. Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself from saying something that I should have never thought of you. Oh, you. You're pushing and pulling me down to you. But I don't know what I want. No, I don't know what I want. You got it. You got it. Some kind of magic, hypnotic. Hypnotic. You're leaving me breathless. I hate this. I hate this! You're not the one I believe in, with God as my witness!" _

Kurt tried hard to keep thinking about Blaine, and not to let himself think of the shirtless werewolf standing somewhere outside the house. His witty comments, clean white smile, gruff, masculine voice, and athletic body. _Jacob Black is straight and a creature, _Kurt reminded himself, and then he went on singing, _"Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself from saying something that I should have never thought of you. Oh, you. You're pushing and pulling me down to you. But I don't know what I want. No, I don't know what I want! Don't know what I want… but I know it's not you; keep pushing and pulling me down when I know in my heart it's not you."_

He stopped singing when he heard movement on the other side of the shower curtain. His heart felt like it was pounding in his ears; he was terrified. The bottle of lotion on the side of the tub slid onto the ground and Kurt bent over quickly to grab it. The blood drained from his face when he saw a shadow – and then the curtain was pushed aside! Kurt was met by a small girl with androgynous features and an icy glare in her eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Kurt screamed in terror, but fortunately, the girl jumped over his head and out the bathroom window. She escaped because Jacob slammed the door open to rescue Kurt.

"Are you okay, man?" Jacob asked with concern in his tone. His eyes were closed; he didn't want to see Kurt naked. If it was Bella he might have looked, but not at Kurt. Kurt grabbed a towel to cover himself, and when he told him that he was covered, Jacob opened his eyes and looked out at the window. "Damn leech must have gotten in the house while we were all talking to the Cullens downstairs. I heard you scream, and I figured that one of them was here."

"Thank goodness you made it here just in time," Kurt breathed tiredly. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't."

"No problem, man," Jacob assured him. "Just close the window so that none of the others can get in." Kurt followed orders, and then Jacob smiled kindly. "You might wanna come downstairs. There's other people there, and you've been here an hour. You shouldn't be all by yourself."

"Okay," Kurt smiled back weakly. Jacob left the room to let Kurt get dressed, and then Kurt left the bathroom and walked downstairs with Jacob.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

** Author's Note: Another chapter! Expect to see another one in a few days! I apologize that Kurt was thinking about Jacob and not Blaine. It was hard for me to write because I am a Klaine lover all the way, but I decided to make Kurt think of another man only because I've already read in (rumored spoilers) season three, there is trouble for Klaine ahead. It makes me sad! But I'm trust Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan…. If they think that's the way it needs to be, then so be it. Next chapter will be from Blaine's point of view! Prepare to go back to Ohio… I mean that the next chapter will be set in Ohio. Bye! **


	11. A New Direction

**Set after "Eclipse" and the Season Two finale of GLEE. I haven't read "Breaking Dawn," so nothing in this fic is relevant to anything that happens in that book.**

**I do not own Glee or Twilight. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Stephanie Meyer.**

**I'll post author's notes at the end of every chapter.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A New Direction – **Blaine's point of view

I settled at a booth with Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Mike. We'd met at the Lima Bean to talk about our summer. "I go to Six Flaggs every weekend for work, and during the week I meet up the Warblers and we talk about songs for next year," I explained.

"I rehearse musical numbers for three hours every morning on the stage down in my dads' Oscar room," Rachel informed us.

"My mom sits me down and has me do extensive research on all of the competitive colleges in and outside the country," Mike shrugged. "I do that for hours every day. Once in a while I get to go out and spend time with Tina." He kissed his girlfriend.

"Please, no making out at the table." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I understand," said Tina. "You all miss your boyfriends since they're out of town. Finn, Kurt, and Sam –"

"I am not dating Sam," Mercedes insisted.

"Weren't you going out?" Rachel asked.

"We were, but Sam moved. He's gone," Mercedes explained. "I've got a new man in my life."

"Who is he?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ya'all find out when term starts," Mercedes replied.

"Are you gonna transfer to McKinley, Blaine?" Mike asked.

I sighed. "Gee, I'm not sure. Kurt asked me to do it, but I don't know how I feel about leaving Dalton. I mean, I enrolled at Dalton to get away from bullies and public school, and he wants me to go back. I'm so used to rooming at Dalton and singing lead with my friends… I'm not sure if I really want things to change."

"It's okay. You still have some time to decide," Tina pointed out.

"Yeah." I wanted to be with Kurt, but every time I thought about public school, I got flashbacks of all the times I was bullied, all the administrators that didn't even try to help me, and that horrible night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance.

"Although I miss Finn, I must admit that him being in Forks has given me lots of much-needed time to work on my career plans and gain more talent, even if I have enough of that. I'm not sure what he's up to, though. I haven't heard."

I couldn't take this. I'd tried not to worry, but it was difficult not to wonder why my boyfriend had sounded so desperate in our last text conversation.

"I haven't heard from Kurt in a while either," Mercedes said. "Blaine, do you know how he's doing?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No, and I tried telling myself that he's okay, but I'm worried about him. The last time he talked to me, he sounded like something bad was going to happen to him, and probably to Finn too."

"Did he say what it was?" Mike asked.

"No." I shrugged. "He refused to talk to me about it."

"Then it's settled," Rachel decided. "We have to go to Forks."

"Really?" said Tina in surprise.

"Of course," Rachel snapped. "These are our friends we're talking about. My boyfriend. Blaine's boyfriend. We can't let anything happen to them –"

I interrupted, "I did some research on Forks." They all looked at me, waiting to hear what I knew. I wondered if I should even bother telling them. My theory was so unlikely that it was practically impossible, but I just felt that I needed to say it anyway. "Forks is rumored to be filled with vampires and werewolves."

Mercedes laughed. "Get real, Blaine."

"Yeah, seriously," Tina agreed. "I mean, as much as I'd love to believe there are supernatural creatures in this country, I know that it's not practical."

"Do you really believe in vampires and werewolves, Blaine?" Mike was curious.

"No, of course not," I chuckled uneasily. "I don't even know why I brought that up."

"I still say we go to Forks," Rachel said firmly. "I'm going, and you all would be smart to go with me."

"I think we should get the whole Glee Club to come with us," Mercedes decided. "Finn and Kurt are their friends too. Why shouldn't they come and make sure they're okay?"

"Can you get all the Warblers to come, Blaine?" Rachel asked.

I nodded. "I think they would do it for Kurt."

"Great," said Rachel. "How about we text them right now and ask?" She turned on her phone and sent the same message to all of New Directions.

**Rachel: Finn and Kurt may be in trouble. Will u go 2 Forks with us? We're all going to make sure they're okay.**

** Puck: I'm on it. ;)**

** Lauren: Sure, whatevs. **

** Santana: Yeah. I'll do it for Kurt… and Finn, I guess. **

** Brittany: I want to rescue Finn and my sweet dolphin like a Power Puff Girl!**

** Artie: On itz. **

"Did you not hear back from anyone?" Mercedes asked her.

"Yeah. No word from Quinn," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" Tina scoffed.

I turned on my phone and sent a message to all of the Warblers.

**Blaine: Kurt's in danger. Can you guys go to Forks with me and help save him?**

** Wes: What do you mean?**

** David: Uh… sure….?**

** Thad: What's going on, Blaine?**

Those were the only ones that wrote me back. I suppose everyone else thought I was crazy. Wes, David, and Thad seemed to think that I was crazy too, but at least they were polite enough to write back. I replied to the ones that had replied to me.

**Blaine: I think Kurt's in trouble, and he needs our help, but we have to go to Forks to make sure he's alright. He won't tell me what's wrong with him.**

Only one person replied to me then.

**David: I would, Blaine, but I'm just really busy, so I don't know. Hope Kurt's alright.**

I shook my head. "I don't think the Warblers are coming."

"Fine," said Rachel. "We've got most of New Directions coming. We don't need Quinn or the Warblers. Just be sure to talk to your parents about this. I hope we can leave within the next couple of days. See you later, guys."

We all went our separate ways, and I went back to my expensive home where my conservative parents lived, thinking about Kurt, and praying to God that he was alright.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

** Author's Note: Sooooooooooo… I apparently have to wait a few days before uploading another chapter. Oh well. I'll update as soon as I can! Three chapters in four days is still a record, in my opinion. How do you guys like Glee Season Three so far? I hear that episode five's going to be very dramatic. This chapter was really short, but I hope you enjoyed it just the same. By the way, your reviews make me so happy and motivate me to write! Thank you so much! I might write you guys all back someday! Thank you so much! Bye! **


	12. A Different Direction

**Set after "Eclipse" and the Season Two finale of Glee, "New York." I haven't read "Breaking Dawn," so this fic isn't relevant to anything that happens in that book. **

**I do not own Glee or Twilight. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's notes are at the end of every chapter.**

** . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A Different Direction**** – **Third-person omniscient point of view

Finn Hudson had just slept for almost two days. Bella thought he might not ever wake up, but when he heard the loud snarls coming from outside the window (from either the werewolves or the vampires; he couldn't tell which), he had to awake with a start. "What the hell?" he wanted to know, standing up and getting out of bed. He ran downstairs to find Bella, Kurt, and Carlisle. Bella was wearing a brown tank top and sweat pants with a drawstring. Kurt was wearing a mahogany bathrobe. "What's going on?" Finn shouted at them. "Why do you look so calm? It sounds like something horrible is happening out there!"

"The Volturi is here," Carlisle explained grimly. "They tried to get you through the upstairs bedroom window, but fortunately Edward and Rosalie were there to block their path. A few of the werewolves and Alice and Emmet have gone over and climbed the trees to help Edward and Rosalie. We're hoping that they can convince the Volturi to calm down to listen to what we have to say. I'm going out there. You three stay in this house, no matter what."

"No, I should go out there with you," Bella insisted, but Carlisle shook his head.

"Bella, I know you want to be part of this family," he said in a fatherly tone. "Believe me; if the Volturi keeps pressuring us this way, you'll be a Cullen sooner than you expected." He turned around and left the house quickly. Kurt felt uncomfortable having no vampire or werewolf in the house to protect him and his stepbrother. Everyone was outside. Finn wasn't afraid anymore. He was angry, and ready to follow Carlisle out there and take on the Volturi.

"This is bullshit!" Finn snapped. "I wanna get out there and hurt these guys!"

"That's not a smart idea," Bella pointed out. "You don't know the Volturi."

"But you're about to," said the eerie voice of the girl who was in the bathroom while Kurt was taking a shower.

"Jane," Bella said fearfully, her face paler than ever before.

There were others standing behind Jane, including the huge man from Forever 21, a Spanish man around the same size, the handsome boy from the bathroom, and Heidi from the airport. "It's lovely to see you again, Bella," said the Forever 21 man with a lascivious wink.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you guys," Finn said, clenching his fists. He was trying to sound brave, but Bella and Kurt could hear his voice tremble.

"We've been looking forward to meeting _you,"_ Heidi said, smirking flirtatiously at him.

"Ignore her, Finn," Bella whispered. "You and Kurt, go outside and find the Cullen's."

"No, I wanna kill these guys right here and now," Finn shouted.

"You wish you didn't say that," Jane said coldly, and suddenly Finn was screaming in agony, writhing in pain. Kurt's cerulean eyes doubled in size, and he grabbed his stepbrother by the arm to calm him.

"What's happening?" Kurt cried, his voice so high-pitched it could have invited dogs.

"Jane's torturing him with her gaze!" Bella replied, grabbing Finn's other arm. "Stop it, Jane!" she demanded. "Stop it right now!"

"Come here, you little abomination," the Forever 21 man, Felix, snarled, pulling Kurt's arm so hard that he could have taken it out of its socket. He dug his fingernails into the countertenor's shoulder and lifted him high into the air.

"No, let me go!" Kurt begged. "Stop! Put me down!" His cries were futile. Felix had stranglehold around Kurt's neck and pressed him to his body. Kurt swung his legs backwards in attempt to kick his attacker in the balls, but Felix was too strong to be affected by that.

"Stop it, Felix! Jane!" Bella shouted hysterically. "Stop!"

"I'll stop if you promise to cooperatively leave the house with us," Jane said smoothly. "We're going to have a little chat with your soon-to-be family, Bella."

Bella nodded, and Finn stopped struggling. He groaned, but then the Spanish man held his arms behind his back and kicked him in the back of his leg, forcing him to walk.

"The big, strong football quarterback," Heidi laughed, just to torture Finn even more. The Spanish man named Santiago, the handsome young boy Alec, and Felix all cackled to make matters worse. Felix was still clutching Kurt tightly. Jane watched Bella intently; her gaze did not affect her. They all walked into the backyard where they saw the Cullen's, the werewolves, Demetri, and other creepy men and women that were members and guards for the Volturi, all standing in a circle, staring at those that had just joined them.

"Seeing that Bella is not a vampire does not make us happy," Demetri said darkly. "Aro is not happy. And so he has decided that if Bella does not die, these boys do not live."

"Change me _now,_ Edward!" Bella demanded bravely.

_"No!"_ Edward hissed back at her. "Not yet. We'll figure something out."

"Edward, it's the only way they'll leave Finn and Kurt alone!" Bella persisted.

"That is probably not true," Edward pointed out. "Finn and Kurt know too much. Remember? The Volturi long for their existence to be secret. If I kill you, they'll probably kill them anyway. Demetri, I implore you, kill me. Let Bella, Finn, and Kurt live."

"No, Edward, I won't let him!" Bella screeched.

"Don't worry, Bella," Jacob growled heroically. "I'll tear these leeches to shreds before they can sink their teeth into anyone." And so he lunged at Demetri, but Alec blocked him, and the two of them got into a horrible fight. Jacob was a wolf again, and everyone around them was sure that at least one of them would die.

"No!" Kurt tried to yell, but it came out as a gasp. Felix was practically choking him.

The other werewolves attempted to rescue Jacob, but a few of the other Volturi guards made sure they couldn't reach him. Except for Esme and Jasper, the Cullen's were all there. The vegetarian family exchanged looks with each other, and Carlisle gave his adopted children a look saying that he had everything under control. He turned to Demetri and said, "What if Edward doesn't kill Bella right now? What if we don't let you harm Finn and Kurt? Then what?"

"Oh, we're not going to harm the boys just yet," Demetri said slyly, but it was a joke, what he'd said. The Volturi had already harmed the boys; Finn's arms were held behind his back in a painful position, and Kurt could barely breathe. "First, Aro would like to meet them." Edward and Carlisle exchanged grave looks. Finn was furious. Kurt was terrified.

"No!" Finn screamed, but Jane turned her head in his direction to give him the evil glare again. Finn quickly closed his eyes, and Demetri gestured for Jane to stop.

"Finn!" cried a high-pitched female's voice.

"Kurt!" called a deep, musical male's voice.

"Yo, where are you guys?" asked an unsure, nasally male's voice.

"I wish we could find them," groaned a throaty female's.

"Oh my gosh!" said Brittany when New Directions came into view. She was pointing across the forest at a trapped Finn and Kurt. "Those two guys look just like Finn and Kurt!"

"Kurt, no!" cried the deep, musical voice that had belonged to Blaine. He bolted forward, but Mercedes touched his arm and told him to stop. The first voice had belonged to Rachel, the second to Blaine, the third to Artie, and the fourth to Santana. Lauren, Puck, Tina, and Mike were also there.

"Let go of them, you freaks!" Lauren demanded the Volturi. Puck took her hand.

"Ah," Demetri smiled for the first time. "Aro won't mind having a few more humans around to feast on. It's been a while since he's fed."

Finn looked over at Rachel's panic-stricken face. "No! You won't touch them!"

"Are you a bad guy?" Brittany asked Demetri, folding her arms across her chest. "Because the bad guy never wins. Just thought you all should know. Haven't you seen Disney movies?" Santana wrapped an arm around her. Demetri laughed, and so did the rest of the Volturi. There was a loud whimper. Alec had broken Jacob's leg. The Native American boy transformed back into a human, and Alec sneered. Jacob's friends knelt down at his side to tend to his leg – the leg that had been broken not too long ago already by the newborn vampires.

"Human girl," Demetri drawled at Brittany, "we are not living in a Disney movie. This is the real world."

"Yeah, vampires," Mike Chang said sarcastically. "The real world."

"Let him go! Please! Kurt!" Blaine yelled, running too quick for Mercedes to stop him. He shoved past Emmet and Rosalie and toward Felix and Kurt. "Please!"

"Blaine, no!" Kurt begged, and Carlisle said, "Blaine, it's alright. Kurt will be fine."

"Quick Tina, convince them you're a vampire," Santana said quietly, but Carlisle said, "No. Everyone will be fine. No one's going to die. We are all just going to Italy to have a quick visit with Aro, and then we will all return here alive." Everyone needed to cooperate.

"Aro doesn't need to see you," Demetri told him. "Or the golden-haired female and the strong, dark-haired male or those mangy wolves. He does, however, need to see Alice, Edward, and Bella. And of course the boys and their scrumptious friends from Ohio."

"What if I don't _want_ us to go?" Kurt hissed. Felix tightened his hold, and Blaine's eyes watered up. What did these monsters want with his boyfriend?

"They're not going," Edward said fiercely.

"Yes, they are," Demetri argued. "Aro is insistent."

"I don't understand," Emmet said. "If Aro doesn't want to see any of us," he looked at Rosalie and Carlisle, "then why does he need to see Alice?"

"Don't ask that –" Edward groaned, but Demetri answered, "Alice has seen something that Aro would love to hear more about. In fact, Alice is needed most of all.

"I'll go," Alice said weakly. She looked over at Kurt and said, "There is still hope. Don't worry. My visions are always changing, and they're not always right."

Blaine's eyes widened. "This has to do with Kurt? What is it?" Alice did not answer.

"For when are you planning on leaving?" Carlisle was curious.

"Tonight," Jane spoke up. She wore a rare smile on her face. "We killed a few innocent travelers and stole their jet. It's past those trees over there. The boy's friends from Ohio just came from where it is. They must have seen it on their way over here."

"Now I won't wait forever for you to get on it," Demetri began, ice in his tone. Heidi placed a hand menacingly on the shoulders of both Puck and Lauren. Alec did so with Brittany and Santana. He jerked his head, gesturing for Mercedes, Mike, Tina, and Artie to stay close behind. They already started toward the plane. Rachel and Blaine were able to get away with not following. Demetri continued, "But I won't force you this moment. I am going to give you all exactly twenty minutes to say your good bye's and gather your belongings. If I don't count all the expected heads on that jet at the requested time, I will retrieve you myself." He drawled, "Your time starts now."

Felix let go of Kurt and shoved him onto the grass. Kurt clutched his neck in pain and coughed hysterically. Blaine rushed over to him. Santiago released Finn, and Rachel ran over to her boyfriend and took his hands. Felix and Santiago both went deep into the forest to make sure New Directions wasn't giving Heidi and Alec any trouble. "Kurt, why didn't you say something to me?" Blaine wanted to know. "I would have been here much sooner –"

"Blaine, you're an idiot for coming here!" Kurt snapped. "You're going to get killed!"

"I don't care," Blaine assured him, shaking his head. "As long as _you're_ okay –"

"Excuse me, Blaine." Kurt walked past him. "I've gotta escort Jacob back to La Push. I know his friends are taking care of him, but I have to thank him. Stay with Rachel and Finn." And Kurt followed the Quileute's back to their reservation. When the injured boy was back in his bed, his friends left his room, and Kurt approached him. "Don't be afraid," he winced. "I'm not gonna molest you or anything."

"Kurt, would you cut it out?" Jacob groaned. "I don't care that you're gay. You're my friend. What did you come here to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to thank you," Kurt began. "You've been nothing but kind to me when Bella's friends from school, the Cullen's, and even my own stepbrother ignored me. You saved my life from that girl Jane. I appreciate that you didn't resent me because of who I was, and I want you to accept yourself for who _you_ are. So you're a werewolf. You're so much more than that."

Jacob smiled. "Thanks, man. I still think you're way cooler than your stepbrother."

Kurt laughed. Jacob opened his arms in invitation for a hug. Kurt accepted the invitation and inhaled the heat from Jacob's skin. Then Kurt sighed and said, "I should get on that plane soon, or else Demetri will come over here and terrorize the pack." Jacob smiled, and Kurt left. He reached the door of the jet where Demetri was standing, staring darkly at him. Before getting into the jet, Kurt looked over his shoulder at the moon. It was a waning crescent, slowly becoming smaller and smaller with every second that passed. Kurt only hoped that it wasn't some kind of metaphor that his time living was running out.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

** Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but that's what happens when your day is: wake up, go to school, participate in after school clubs, do homework, study, go back to sleep. This story is based on one I wrote two years ago, except instead of Finn and Kurt it was me and my sister, and instead of the members of New Directions, it was our friends. I'm so glad Glee is on again. Weeks going by without Glee is torture. I hope to update again really soon! Bye! **


	13. Go All The Way Into The Twilight

**13. Go All The Way (Into The Twilight) - Kurt's point of view**

Before I had gotten onto the plane, I'd made sure to memorize what it felt like to be free, alive. During my life I'd been outside at night many times, and I'd taken those nights for granted. Tonight I took in every sight, every sound, every smell. The grass was damp under my bare feet. I could feel every blade between my toes. The sound of crickets chirping filled the open air. The sky was indigo, and the rain clouds had moved away from the stars. At least during my last moments in Forks there would be starlight. There was always that smoggy aroma due to the rainy atmosphere, and the smoke coming from the chimneys on the La Push reservation a few miles away.

Being on the plane with Bella, Edward, Alice, and the rest of my friends from New Directions would have almost been comforting for me if the Volturi wasn't there too. I sat beside Blaine and lay my head on his shoulder. I snuggled extra close to my boyfriend and took his arm, wanting to savor his warmth. Wanted to cherish the feel of being close to him and not wanting to drink his blood. If Aro was going to get what he wanted, then I would soon be a monster, so I wanted to remember this.

"There's a waning moon out tonight," I said breathily in my boyfriend's ear.

"Oh yeah?" Blaine moaned tiredly, with a smile and one eye open, one closed.

"Yeah," Kurt replied. "I just hope it's not some kind of sign."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine chuckled.

"I don't know." My fingers intertwined with my boyfriend's. "Like our time is running out or something."

Blaine looked around to see if anyone was looking. The creepy girl Jane was staring, watching us, but Blaine didn't care. He took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately on the lips. He tasted so sweet. "No, it isn't." He knew Jane was also listening, but he said bravely, "I will gladly throw myself on a plate for Aro before I let him hurt you. He won't touch you. I would rather he rip me limb from limb."

"Blaine, you know I wouldn't let you sacrifice yourself for me," I snapped.

"Why not?" Blaine muttered. "You deserve to live a lot more than I do. After all, you're the bravest person I've ever known….. I'm nothing special."

I shook my head. "You're special to me. The world would suck without you….. On the bright side, I think my dad and Carole are safe. If I'm not, at least they can be."

"You'll see them soon, Kurt," Blaine promised, squeezing my hand tightly.

I looked around at my other friends that were on the plane. Santana and Brittany had a blanket thrown over them and were making out. Felix was watching them with a lewd smirk on his face. Mike and Tina were fast asleep. Finn and Rachel were talking quietly the way Blaine and I were. Bella and Edward were also talking quietly. They were looking around at everyone; I figured Edward was telling Bella what everyone was thinking. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep…...

"Kurt, Kurt, wake up," Blaine's voice pleaded with me. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Kurt, please, get up."

I moaned, rubbed my eyelids, and slowly sat up.

"Get out of the way!" a harsh voice snapped at Blaine, and my eyes opened to see Felix grab him by the shoulders and shove him onto the ground. I stood up as fast as I could to come to my boyfriend's rescue. "Hurry it up, you little faggot!" Felix barked at me. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Oh, so it wasn't the same when Santana and Brittany made out?" I asked.

"No," he chuckled darkly. "That was lovely."

"Oh. I see how it is," I said with a nod. I went over to Blaine and helped him up. "Come on, Blaine." I took his arm. "You heard the guy: 'Hurry it up'."

"Kurt, you really shouldn't try to upset him -" Blaine insisted.

"I didn't try to upset him," I said, shaking my head. "I was just… standing my ground."

"He's a thousand ton vampire," Blaine hissed, looking cautiously over his shoulder at the monster that was following not too far behind us. "Perhaps you should choose to 'stand your ground' when there isn't a dragon breathing down our necks."

I rolled my eyes. We stepped off the plane and onto the cold stone ground. I looked around at an empty city with a lonely clock tower and a vast water fountain. A chill came over me. I was terrified.

"Follow us," Demetri said quietly, and everyone did as he said. If someone was to randomly walk by and not know any better, they might think they were looking at some kind of tour group.

Heidi grinned and walked beside me. "It would have been so much nicer if you'd just come with me after I met you at the airport. Demetri wouldn't have been here and Felix wouldn't have been here. You and I just could have spent time together -"

"Excuse me, hi," Blaine snapped at her. Apparently he wasn't too afraid to stand up to a vampire if she was a woman.

"Hi," Heidi grinned, checking him out. "You must be the boyfriend."

"Yes, I am," Blaine nodded. "I don't appreciate you hitting on him, and I don't appreciate you lying through your fangs either. Once you brought Kurt to Italy, you would have taken him to Volterra, and Demetri and Felix would have been there, and Aro would have killed him anyway."

Heidi shrugged. "I suppose you're right, but… I would have had my way before brining him to Volterra."

I scowled and held tighter to Blaine. He held tighter to me as well. Heidi chuckled wickedly and walked faster to catch up with Demetri. "Walk faster," Demetri hissed, turning around to look at everyone. "We cannot be seen." We hurried through a spooky, dark alley. The vampires were holding onto torches to light the way. The path slanted downward, and after what seemed like another thousand steps, we reached a flat, windowless, brick building that was as black as night.

Demetri disappeared through a hole in the ground. At first I thought it was just a typical vampire-thing since I'd seen it happen before in movies, but then I heard Artie whisper nervously to Puck, "It's a drain pipe." I instantly panicked.

"Finn, I don't want to -" Rachel began anxiously, but Edward gave her and Finn both a warning look. Then Edward helped Artie into the drain pipe since he was in a wheelchair and couldn't jump, and afterwards, Jane sank swiftly behind them. Heidi went next, and Felix waited. He wanted to stand and make sure no one would run.

Santiago, Alec, and the other Volturi guards went next, and then Lauren went. She'd told Puck this didn't scare her one bit. Puck went after her, then Santana, then Brittany, then Finn, then Rachel, then Bella, and then Alice smiled at Blaine and me and said, "I would like to go down with both of you guys so that you're not alone."

"I can go down by myself," I assured her. "But you can go with Blaine." I turned around, scowled at Felix, walked up to the hole, and closed my eyes.

"Edward will catch you at the bottom," Alice promised. "And the fall is a lot shorter than you'd think. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you, Alice," I said quietly, and then I took a deep breath and jumped. It felt like all the blood was rushing up to my head, and my teeth grinded together painfully as I fell through the air. My eyes were squeezed shut. "URRRRRGGAAAHHH!" I yelled when I slammed at full force into Edward's arms. His body was so hard that it felt as though I'd fallen from a thousand-story building onto the ground, face flat.

"Edward, is he alright?" Alice's voice echoed.

"Yes!" Edward called back. "He's fine!" He let go of me, and I waited for Alice and Blaine to arrive. Blaine had been holding onto Alice's waist, and they both landed on their feet. Felix followed not too far behind them. I resumed walking with Blaine.

I could hear liquid dripping, and the ground was wet and slippery. The only reason anyone could see where they were going was because the Volturi was still holding those torches to light the way. There was an uneven stone ground under our feet, and I wished that I had worn shoes or socks or something. I tried to pretend in my mind that this was a nightmare, and I was just in a deep sleep. I did not want to be here. Everything was cold, wet, damp, and scary. The tunnel began to slant downward just as the pathway above the tunnel had done. The walls became narrower, and I began to feel claustrophobic. There were too many people, and not enough room.

We reached an arched tunnel, where there was a dim light. The light suddenly turned gray, and it looked like blood was seeping through the gray stones on every wall. I felt like I was living in a horror movie.

"We're almost there, Glee outcasts," Felix announced, and I felt a pang of worthlessness in my heart. It wasn't bad enough that he had to bring us all here when we didn't want to be here, but then he had to use that word, that word that hurt all of us. Then he had the nerve to laugh under his breath after he said the word.

At the end of the tunnel was a grate with weak, rusting iron bars, and a small door made of thinner interlaced bars was left open. At least this was an easy task: just having to walk through a door. I was rather tall, so I had to lower my head as I came through, and there was an open, larger, brighter stone door. It shut loudly behind Felix, startling everyone, and then it locked.

"It locks when it closes," Edward said calmly to the New Directions. At the end of the room was another open door: a low, heavy, wooden one. We all stepped through it and into a white, brightly lit hallway. It was warm and peaceful, so if I didn't know any better, I probably would have thought we were safe here. But really, there was more danger in here than there was in the tunnel. Now we were closer to Aro, and I had no idea what Aro would do with us when we reached him.

Then there was an elevator. Not a coffin or a moat, but an elevator. I wanted to laugh. There were so many people that Demetri wouldn't even let us take two trips: half the group go up first, and then the other half go afterwards. He made everyone get on, and then there was Felix who was huge, and most elevators could only carry a thousand pounds max. At first I worried that the elevator would get stuck or break, but then I hoped it would. If it did, then our trip up to see Aro would be delayed. I sighed with defeat when the elevator doors opened, and we stepped off safely.

There was an receptionist office with wooden walls, and deep green floors. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of a countryside. There were pale leather couches arranged in cozy groupings, and glossy tables with crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets. In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter. A tall woman with dark skin and green eyes smiled politely at the group, and said, "Good evening, Jane."

"Good evening, Gianna."

"Hello, Felix, Demetri."

"Hello."

"Good evening."

Felix kissed Gianna on the cheek, and she giggled. I felt sick to my stomach.

There was another wooden door that everyone had to pass through. I was getting tired of all these doors. If we had to enter one more door –

"Don't get tired yet," Felix's booming voice demanded. "There is still a long way to go." There was another long, elaborate hallway, and several more doors. Alec held one open for everyone, and Blaine squeezed my hand. Finally, we'd reached the room we dreaded most: a castle-esque, cavernous room; high in the air, three golden thrones seating a man with gray hair, a man with white hair, and in the center a man with black hair. I presumed the man with the long black hair to be Aro. This was it. It was over.

"Ahhh, the New Directions!" Aro exclaimed enthusiastically, his voice echoing against the vast walls of the room. The diminutive, flamboyant man rose to his feet. I didn't know which disturbed me more: the fact that he knew the name of our Glee Club, or the fact that he seemed so cheerful. A chill ran down my spine when I heard him speak. We kept walking toward him when all I wanted to do was turn around and run away. "I am so delighted to finally be seeing you for the very first time!" Aro said in a distinctive European accent, lifting his hands in the air and then clasping them together as if this was the most endearing evening of his entire existence.

When we finally stopped walking in the middle of the room, Aro came over to us. He stood in front of Puck, Artie, and Mercedes. "What's happening, kids?" he asked. Was… he trying to be cool? Santana and Tina exchanged looks and tried not to laugh. They should have known better than to judge his attempts at being hip. After all, he was a killer. He had sort of a fairy-look about him, and a crazed expression on his face, like meeting all these teenagers was the most exciting thing he'd ever done before.

Aro observed all of us and said "Unfortunately, I don't have enough time to get to all of you, so Finn Hudson! If you would be so kind…."

He gestured for my step-brother to come forward. Finn gulped and obeyed.

"Your hand, if you'd be so kind," Aro requested, and Finn gave him his hand, not quite sure what the vampire was going to do with it. Aro stood there, touching Finn's hand. It was one of the most bizarre things I'd ever seen in my life. "Ah," he nodded. "Yes, yes, I see." He observed the whole Glee Club with his eyes again. "Thank you, son." He pat Finn's hand and released it. Finn turned around and tried to run off, but Aro said to him, "Let me talk to you. You live a very tried life, don't you, Finn Hudson? People put so much pressure on you. Pressure on you as football quarterback and most popular boy in school, and pressure on you as Glee Club lead. It's tiring, isn't it?"

Finn didn't want to talk to the vampire, but he said quietly, "Yeah, it is."

"Oh, I know," Aro said in a caring, understanding tone. I wanted to know what the hell was going on here. Did this Aro vampire want to kill us or become our friend? Then he grinned at the rest of the Glee Club, but me. "I know all of your names now through your friend Finn Hudson. Noah Puckerman, Lauren Zizes, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, and Blaine Anderson. And how lovely it is to meet all of you! Puck and Lauren, you're quite the badasses, aren't you? And Artie, how inspiring it is that you never let your condition get in the way of you following your dreams. Tina, how mysterious you are, and Mike, what a marvelous dancer you are! Brittany, how endearing you are with the things you say, and Santana, you have such a rough exterior, but are really a vulnerable person on the inside. Mercedes and Rachel, such talented divas! And you as well, Blaine…"

All of my friends looked extremely uncomfortable and insecure at the moment.

"Oh, and I almost forgot that my friends Edward and Alice Cullen, and Bella Swan are here with us!" Aro gasped. "I am so glad that you three could join us! I will get to you later, even though the three of you are the reason why any of us are here in the first place." He laughed as though this was hilarious. He must have been referring to how Edward had refused to turn Bella into a vampire. "But first, Kurt Hummel."

Blaine squeezed my hand and Aro looked right into my eyes. He smiled and came forward. "Poor, poor, sweet Kurt Hummel…" he cooed, walking in circles around Blaine and me like a vulture. "You are not related to Isabella Swan. You don't really have to be here. But you were practically married into this family when your poor, lonely father married the equally lonely mother of Finn Hudson and sister of Charlie Swan. You've lived a hard life, haven't you, Kurt? A very hard life. Your mother died, and people have hurt you, treated you cruelly, because… you're different. You're gay."

I blushed miserably, and Aro continued, "But somehow you've managed to remain strong. You've claimed to be proud of who you are, and you've stood up for what you believed in. While other boys like you have run off scared, you've stood your ground….. That is very inspiring. I admire you, Kurt."

"Thank you," I replied nonchalantly.

"You are so welcome," he said. "I find you very interesting, Kurt. I would like to talk to you more some other day about your life."

"Some other day?" Santana snapped. "And how long, might I ask, are we staying?"

"Jane," Aro ignored her. "Please escort Miss Jones, Miss Cohen-Chang, Miss Berry, Miss Pierce, Miss Lopez, and Miss Zizes to their room. Felix, please escort Edward, Bella, and Alice to theirs. And Alec, please escort Mister Puckerman, Mister Abrams, Mister Chang, Mister Anderson, Mister Hummel, and Mister Hudson to theirs."

Rooms? Was this some kind of twisted hotel experience? In the past I'd dreamed about having a vacation in Italy, but never one like this! As the other boys and I followed Alec out of the spacious room, I noticed that the gray-haired and white-haired man were glaring at us. I shook my head wearily and clung to Blaine.

The only two that were talking were Puck and Finn. Puck was suggesting that the two of them beat Aro up. "Aren't most of you athletes?" Alec growled, turning around and glaring at Puck, Finn, and Mike. "You walk so slowly. You're alive. Shouldn't you have enough strength to keep up with a tired vampire?"

This hallway looked like every one I'd seen in pictures of Gothic castles. Alec turned the doorknob of a creaky old black door, and inside was a depressing attic-type-room with spider webs and cobwebs hanging from the ceilings. There was an ugly gargoyle in the corner of the room. It was freezing in here. There were beds in the room, and four lit candles sitting upon a wooden table with a white cloth covering it over in a corner. They were the only sources of light in the whole room, besides Alec's glowing, pale white complexion, and the fire from the torch that he held in his hand.

"Sleep tight," Alec said in a sardonic tone, and he turned around and shut the door, causing the candles to blow out. Now there was no light in the room.

"Screw this," Puck said, and he turned on his cell phone to make some light.

I did so as well, and so did the other boys. "I don't suppose we can call our parents?" Mike said.

"We're hundreds of feet underground," Artie pointed out. "There's no service."

"I don't think we should all have our cell phones on," Blaine piped in. "The batteries will die, and then we won't have any light. We should leave one on at a time, and when the batteries in one phone die, we'll turn on the next."

"Good idea," Finn nodded, and Puck was the only one that kept his phone on. The small screen was our night light. "You know…" Finn began. "That lady up in the receptionist office had a phone. We could call our parents if -"

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "Like she would ever let us use it."

"I'm sure we could distract her," Finn shrugged.

"I could probably charm her into letting us borrow it," Puck suggested smugly.

"We would get caught by Aro, or one of the other members of the Volturi on our way over," Artie said logically.

"Should we chance it?" Mike asked nervously. "Is it worth the risk?"

I gave a surrendering sigh. "I'll go in the hall and see if anyone's there."

"Kurt, no, it's dangerous," Blaine insisted.

"I'm just checking to see if anyone's right there in the hall," I hissed, standing up. I turned the knob of the heavy door and stepped out into the hallway. My heart raced; it pounded when I heard booming footsteps that could only belong to Felix. I stepped back into our room and left the door open, just ajar. I peeked as Felix walked across the hall over to the door, which I assumed, led to the room the girls were staying in. The massive vampire stood there waiting patiently, and then that door opened.

Out came Brittany with a ponytail in her long, blonde hair. She was wearing satin violet pajamas and bunny slippers. She looked up curiously at Felix. "Ah, good girl," the vampire said to her. "You remembered what I told you."

"I had to write it on my hand because I have a bad memory," Brittany explained. "It helped just barely, because I can't read my own handwriting."

"Anyway, let's have the private discussion I requested," Felix continued, with a dark, lustful look in his cold eyes. My skin crawled for poor Brittany. I wondered what he had in store for her. "Somewhere alone, where the others won't find us."

"You're gonna tell me a secret, aren't you?" Brittany wanted to confirm.

"Yes," Felix chuckled. "So we must go now, before someone finds out."

My jaw was dropped and my eyes were wide with horror as I helplessly watched Brittany follow Felix to Who-Knows-Where. Only one thing was on my mind then: _How the hell were we going to get out of here? _

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Author's Note: Descriptions of Volterra are based off of those in "New Moon" by Stephanie Meyer. **


	14. Breakfast At Aro's

**Set after "Eclipse" and the Season Two finale of Glee, "New York." I haven't read "Breaking Dawn," so this fic isn't relevant to anything that happens in that book. **

**I do not own Glee or Twilight. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's notes are at the end of every chapter.**

**This chapter contains some mature content. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**14. Breakfast At Aro's -** Third-person omniscient point of view

Aro wanted to make sure to keep his mind closed that next morning so Edward would not be able to read it. He didn't want anyone to know what he had in store for the New Directions. Alec and Jane carried a long dining table over to the chamber. It wasn't usually there because vampires did not dine the way people did. It was always in Volterra, though, for events such as this, but it was normally locked away where it couldn't be used. Aro sat down in the most regal chair at the table with his hands clasped together and a napkin tied neatly around his neck. Caius sat to his left and Marcus to his right. Demetri and Heidi stood a few feet away, waiting for a task.

"Demetri. Heidi," said Aro. "Would you please fetch Edward, Bella, and Alice?"

The two vampires nodded and walked away. Alec and Jane also waited.

"Alec, go fetch the New Directions boys. Jane, fetch the girls."

A few minutes later Demetri and Heidi returned with Edward, Bella, and Alice.

"Good morning!" Aro said cheerfully to them. "How kind of you to join us! Please, sit. Wonderful! Just wonderful!"

Edward, holding onto Bella's arm, cautiously sat down beside Marcus and then Bella beside him. Alice sat at Bella's other side. Edward tried to read Aro's mind, but just couldn't. Marcus and Caius had apparently closed their minds as well because he couldn't read theirs either. He growled. "Aro, what are you up to?"

"Are you excited about joining the Cullen family soon, Bella?" Aro asked in a pleasant, friendly tone. "You'll get to live an immortal life forever, and never die…"

"Let's talk about something else," Edward muttered. "Or nothing at all."

"Alice, come here, dear," Aro insisted. He certainly wasn't going to get up, so Alice obediently walked over to him and gave him her hand. Aro smirked. "Ah, that's what I thought." Edward frowned at Alice, who looked solemnly back at him. "I don't know, Edward," Aro said coldly as Alice sat back down. "I'd say your time is almost up."

"You can't hurt him." Edward only knew what Aro was talking about because he could read Alice's mind. "He never did anything to you."

"His scent is quite intriguing," Aro continued. "And by not transforming Bella here, you have not satisfied me. I need something else to quench my thirst. Besides… I think it would be better for him anyways. After all, the boy has been hurt by many people in his life, and I could be giving him a chance to have his revenge."

"Edward, you should just transform me now," Bella whispered.

"Quiet, Bella," Edward snarled.

Jane entered the room with Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Lauren, Santana, and an uncharacteristically serious-looking Brittany. She looked across the vast room at Felix who was standing by the doors. The massive vampire winked lasciviously at her, and Brittany shuddered. Aro smirked at the girls. "Ladies, please have a seat." Rachel sat beside Alice, then Tina, then Mercedes, then Lauren, then Santana, and last Brittany.

"What's wrong, Brit?" Santana whispered to her best friend.

"No one ever went that rough before," Brittany whispered back.

Alec returned with the New Directions boys. "Gentlemen, please sit down."

Artie rolled over to sit next to Brittany. Puck sat next to him, then Mike, then Finn, then Blaine, and then Kurt. There were a few empty seats between Kurt and Caius. Caius stared darkly at Kurt as the few seats remaining were filled by Felix, Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Heidi. Felix was sitting right next to Kurt.

Aro cleared his throat and began, "Well I'm sure you are all wondering why I've gathered you this morning. I wanted to break the ice, diffuse the tension. So I decided that the best way we could do that is by having breakfast together… vampires and humans, humans and vampires. You see, yesterday when I said that you would be staying for a while, you didn't seem very happy. I long to give you a reason to want to stay. I might be so bold to think that some of us may become friends after this."

"You want to break the ice by having breakfast with us?" Puck said in confusion.

"That makes no sense," Mike pointed out. "You're a vampire. Vampires don't eat normal food."

"Oh, silly me," Aro chuckled. "Perhaps I wasn't clear when I said that _'some'_ of us would become friends after this. I don't care about all of you. Heidi may fetch humans and bring them here every so often, but not often enough to keep us well-fed. It's been quite a while since we've had a meal. So since there's a surplus amount of you…"

_"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!"_ Rachel screamed_. "He's going to kill us!" _

Edward stood up to lunge at Aro, but Felix had already lunged at Artie!

This morning Edward couldn't read the minds of the members of the Volturi, but he could tell that Aro was going to feast on the New Directions starting with the teen that was the least likely to escape - the one with a handicap. Felix lifted Artie out of his wheelchair and carried him over to Aro. Artie yelled for help, and Edward lunged at Felix. He slammed him down onto the table, surprisingly not breaking it, and then Alice caught Artie and sat him back down in his wheelchair. Demetri lunged at Santana and Brittany. The two girls screamed, but Demetri grabbed them both.

Alec lunged at Puck and Mike. The two boys tried beating him up, but Alec grabbed Puck's arm and held it at a painful angle. Puck surrendered and Alec grabbed him around his neck. He grabbed Mike around his neck too. Jane grabbed Rachel and Tina around their throats and pinned them up against a wall. Heidi grabbed Finn by his shirt and slammed him against a wall. Alice was guarding Artie so Felix shoved Lauren onto the ground and kept her down there. Edward and Bella guarded Mercedes.

Blaine tried to pull Kurt close to him as fast as he could, but just then Caius leaned across the table, wrenched Kurt out of his seat by his wrist and tossed him over toward Aro. Everyone stopped moving then. Aro tilted Kurt's chin up with his finger so that he bury his nose into his neck and inhale his scent. With his other hand he stroked Kurt's soft hair. Kurt shivered and shuddered uncontrollably as the strange vampire held him closer than anyone had ever held him before and smelled him for a long time.

"Mmmmm," Aro groaned quietly against Kurt's throat. Kurt wanted to smack the weird vampire away, but was too afraid that if he moved he would be killed. "Like a scrumptious bouquet of flowers," Aro whispered lustfully. "My mouth is just watering."

Marcus chuckled gravelly. "Aro, if your wife knew about this, I don't think she would appreciate you holding that boy like that."

There was loud, raucous laughter then that was unusual of the quiet Volturi. It unsettled everyone that was living in the room and also Edward and Alice. Aro shoved Kurt away from him, clasped his hands slyly, and began pacing up and down the room.

"I try to be kind," he began. "I try not to force anyone to do anything. I politely asked Edward to transform Miss Bella Swan into a vampire. It is what Bella wants. It is certainly what I want. Is it really too much to ask?" He glared at Edward as he spoke. He eventually turned away from Edward and turned back to Kurt. "My dear boy, I am now giving you a choice. You can either be breakfast like the rest of your friends… or you can be like us. A beautiful, immortal vampire -"

"Why would Kurt want to be a vampire?" Finn yelled.

Aro ignored his outburst and kept his eyes fixed on Kurt. "You would be able to get back at everyone who has ever made fun of you or hurt you. I know of many vampires who have used their new forms to traumatize and kill their offenders. And you would have spectacular powers. Your voice, your attitude, your agility, your style… each of these traits would be a million times more evident if you were a vampire. What do you say, Kurt Hummel?"

"Edward_, please,_ you've gotta transform me _now,"_ Bella hissed.

"Bella, be quiet," Edward hissed back at her.

"Before you speak, Kurt Hummel, let's hear what Edward Cullen has to say," Aro said with a smirk. "Because if he decides to transform his love right now, there is a chance perhaps that I may be kind enough to release all of New Directions back to America unharmed. It's all up to you, Edward Cullen."

Everyone turned to the bronze-haired vampire and stared pleadingly at him. Couldn't he just do it? It wasn't like Bella didn't want it anyway! Please, Edward, everyone thought. It's what everyone wants. Everyone needs this. Please, please!

Listening to everyone's begging thoughts was torturing Edward because as much as he told himself it was the right thing for everyone now, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He would miss the way Bella's cheeks would blush when he touched her. He would miss the way her breath would still when he kissed her. He would miss the way her heart would beat when he held her. He never wanted to see Bella as the stone cold, soulless monster that he was. The very idea made him want to disappear.

Edward said, "I wish I could… but I just can't. Not now."

_"EDWARD!"_ Bella screeched. "No, you _have_ to for these teenagers!"

"What about the teenager I love?" Edward snapped at her.

"I'm a grown woman, Edward!" Bella scoffed. "I can make my own decisions, and I've decided that you need to transform me this minute!"

Edward looked pleadingly at Aro. "Please, can't you just give all of us a little more time?"

Aro's Stepford smile finally faded, and an angered expression took its place.

"I have waited, Edward," he snarled. "If you don't transform your beloved Bella right now, then I will make sure that the New Directions die painfully."

"I have a deal for you, Aro," Kurt said shakily. Blaine tried to grab his hand, but Kurt pulled his away. "I become a vampire, and you let all of my friends go home unharmed. I'm the one you seem to want the most anyway."

"No, Kurt," Alice gasped.

Aro smiled again. "How nice of you, Kurt Hummel, to sacrifice yourself for all of those that you love. Isn't it sad, Edward, that you couldn't do your part so poor Kurt has to pay for it? Well, fine. I might consider letting the rest of New Directions go after we have Kurt here transformed. Volturi, let go of the New Directions."

The other Volturi members let go of New Directions, so the Glee Club members all started shouting at Kurt and telling him he was crazy. Blaine was crying hysterically. "Alice, your vision is accurate," Aro said contently. "I was hoping it would be -"

"Wait!" Alice hollered when Kurt took a step toward Aro, clenched his fists, and closed his eyes, willing the transformation to happen. Kurt opened his eyes after hearing Alice's voice. Aro looked slightly irritated due to the interruption.

"Yes, Alice. What is it?" he asked in a low, deadly voice.

"This is horrible," Alice said, almost sounding as though she was going to cry, even though Kurt didn't think that vampires could cry. "It's horrible that this has to happen to Kurt. He doesn't deserve this. He really doesn't. But if Kurt really does have to die, then I want to be the one to transform him, not you, Aro. If you transform him, he'll be terrified. At least I am someone who cares about him. I've cared about Kurt since Bella introduced us, and actually before we were introduced as well. At least if I'm the one who gets to transform Kurt, I will be able to talk to him and only do it at the exact moment that he's ready. I will hold his hand and tell him how special he is and always will be. And even though his blood is so delectable, I will stop when I need to."

Rachel was crying loudly and hugging Blaine and Tina. Puck and Lauren stood there with their jaws dropped. Mike and Artie looked shocked. Brittany and Santana were holding each other. Mercedes' eyes were down. Finn was crying quietly and glaring at Edward. After all, this was Edward's fault. If he would only transform Bella, Kurt wouldn't have to go through with this. Bella wanted it. Kurt really didn't. Jacob was right. Edward was an asshole. When they were to get back to Forks, it would be all Finn could do not to rip Edward limb from limb and destroy him. _The spineless bastard._ Edward was aware of Finn's thoughts, and he felt guilty. He was such a coward.

Aro spoke slowly as Alice grabbed Kurt's hand, "Fine, Alice. I will allow you to transform Kurt. Jane, please show the New Directions out of Volterra."

_"What?"_ Rachel shrieked.

**"NO WAY!"** Finn roared.

_"HELL TO THE NO!"_ Mercedes added.

"Kurt, no!" Blaine sobbed weakly. "Please… Kurt…"

Finn narrowed his eyes at Edward and screamed, "See what you did?"

"Please, come," Jane said coldly, staring up into Finn's eyes. "Aro is being nice enough to let you go. All of you, follow me."

"How will I explain this to Burt?" Finn wanted to know. He stood firmly where he was and didn't follow Jane. "I can't let this happen. I just can't. Please let Kurt go. He never did anything to you. Just let him go, you bastards!" he demanded the Volturi.

"If that one doesn't shut up, we will keep him and make him our lunch," Aro said, rolling his eyes. He lifted a hand and waved slowly. "Farewell, Finn Hudson. Now off you go. Follow Jane out of here. You will be back with your family soon enough."

"Not my _whole_ family!" Finn shouted, pointing at Kurt. Alec pulled Finn's arms behind his back, gave him a hard, powerful kick in the back of his legs, and shoved him so that he would follow Jane willingly. All of New Directions stared back at Kurt before leaving the room. Mercedes blew a kiss at him. Blaine mouthed the words _'I love you'._ Tears filled Kurt's celestial blue eyes and he mouthed the words _'I_ _love you'_ back at Blaine.

Kurt stood there in the middle of the room with Alice, Edward, Bella, and the Volturi. Aro scowled at him and said, "You are very fortunate that I actually decided to let your friends go, and that I am allowing your friend to kill you and not at this very moment. Just because I am generous does not mean that I am going to play games. Alice will kill you, and if she decides not to, then I will kill you myself. Even though I am not sure why anyone wouldn't want to kill you and get a taste of your juicy blood."

Kurt shuddered when Aro referred to his blood as being 'juicy.'

"And if I were you, Kurt," Aro continued, "I would want to be transformed sooner because there is no food or water here in Volterra, and you would be close to death and _mine _within a week if you were to live anyway."

"Okay," Kurt said quietly.

"Do you have any last few words to say as a human?" Aro taunted him.

"I can't think of any at the moment, no." Kurt shook his head.

"We will leave you," Aro said. "You and Alice stay here. Heidi, please escort Edward and Bella to their chamber. Kurt, you and Alice stay here until you decide that the moment has come. I and my clan will go to another chamber to give you privacy. You may wish to recollect before you die. Good bye for now. I hope that when I see you again, you will be the undead."

He and the other members of the Volturi left the room, and Alice took Kurt's hand and brought him over to the steps where the Volturi's regal chairs were set. Kurt's vision was fogged by tears now. Alice sighed. "I wish Edward had transformed Bella. She wants to be a vampire anyway, and I would rather have her as a sister like she wants, than to have you killed when you don't want to die."

"I should have been nicer to Blaine," Kurt sniffed, wiping a tear away, "while he was here in Volterra with me. But I was just so stressed out -"

"It's okay. I'm sure he knows," Alice said soothingly, hugging Kurt tightly.

"What's gonna happen when I'm a vampire?" Kurt asked, all of the melody out of his voice. It was awful to hear him sound so sad, so defeated.

"You can live with my family if you want," Alice suggested. "You can be a Cullen. We would take care of you, and you would be my brother. We would never let anyone hurt you ever again. Carlisle would be like a father to you -"

"What about my real father?" Kurt wanted to know. "What's Finn gonna tell him? My dad's already had a heart attack. He'll die if he finds out what happened to me. I don't want him to die, Alice."

Alice wished that she weren't a vampire so that she could really cry. "I am so sorry, Kurt." She shook her head. "This is so unfair."

Kurt hugged his knees and stared at his feet. "Does it hurt… the transformation?"

"Yes," Alice admitted. "But only for…" _But only for…?_ The pain never stopped.

Sure, the burning and freezing that one felt after being bitten by a vampire eventually went away, but a vampire was always in agony. The metallic taste in their mouths and the constant desire for blood was always there. It never left. For a moment, Alice considered not transforming Kurt, but just killing him. If she just killed him without making him a vampire, at least he wouldn't have to suffer for centuries.

"Kurt." Alice squeezed his hand. "I wish I could have gotten Edward -"

"You should probably hurry up and kill him now," Felix's voice said suddenly.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Alice yelled at him. "Aro said we could be alone, and that I could wait and comfort him before killing him!"

Felix smirked. "I don't want to wait," he said cruelly. "I want to see him die."

"Just kill me now, Alice," Kurt whispered, "so he doesn't bully you."

"I should kill him," Felix suddenly decided. "Like any normal vampire, I want to make my victims suffer. And if you kill him, Alice, you'll probably attempt to make his transformation as painless as possible, even though it can never actually be painless."

"Aro appointed me the task of transforming him," Alice reminded him. "Leave."

"I don't play by the rules," Felix snarled, and he swiftly lifted Alice up above his head and threw her into the wall across the room. Alice screamed but was able to throw her arms out in front of her so that she wouldn't slam face-first into the wall. Then she glided out of the room when Felix grabbed Kurt around his throat and began squeezing. Kurt gasped and grabbed Felix's hands, desperately trying to loosen their grip, but he could not get a vampire to relent. "I want to drink your blood," Felix growled, "so that my agonizing thirst will finally go away. Aro was a bastard to release your friends. If we'd kept them, we'd never go thirsty again!"

And then he smiled, revealing four very sharp fangs. They were so close to Kurt's face that Kurt's eyes widened and trembled. "There it is," Felix chuckled quietly. "The fear. I love to see the fear in my victim's eyes." Now Felix looked like he was thinking; deep in thought. "Hmm… I wonder what it would be like…" Kurt felt his blood go cold when he felt Felix's fingers slip under the waistband of his pants. He thought of Brittany and what Felix must have done to her last night, and he smacked the vampire across the face with unbelievable force! It didn't hurt Felix, but it startled him enough to take his hand out of Kurt's pants and let go of his neck.

"FELIX!" screeched the voice of Gianna, the woman with the telephone. Alice had returned to the room with her. Felix turned around when he heard the voice of his lover. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was terrifying the boy," Felix explained. Kurt was trying to catch his breath after having almost been strangled to death. He knew that Felix wouldn't admit that he was about to molest the boy beneath him. It felt cold under his pants where the vampire's strong fingers had been. Kurt tried to erase the memory of being touched.

"Aro gave Alice the task of killing the boy, not you," Gianna said, running over to the vampire she loved, crossing her arms, and glaring at him. "Now get out of here or I will tell Aro that you went behind his back and broke his rules!"

Felix scowled at Kurt, turned back to Gianna, and said, "Very well." He looked at Alice and said, "But you'd better hurry up. Aro wants to see that the boy is a vampire."

The massive vampire followed the woman that loved him out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked worriedly, placing a hand on Kurt's cheek.

"No, of course not." Kurt shook his head. He wasn't only not okay because he was soon going to be a vampire, but also because what had just happened reminded him of what happened with Karofsky in junior year. "I wanna go home and see my dad."

"I know, Kurt," Alice said, hugging him tightly. "Oh, I know. I know."

"Will you wait a little longer to transform me?" Kurt asked.

"I'll wait for as long as you need," Alice promised him.

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

** Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been busy every day during and after school and at Districts competition. The only reason I'm updating right now is because I'm actually home because I have a cold and get to stay home for once, lol. I'll hopefully update again soon, and also my other stories. **


	15. What Alice Saw In Her Vision

**Set after "Eclipse" and the Season Two finale of Glee, "New York." I haven't read "Breaking Dawn," so this fic isn't relevant to anything that happens in that book. **

**I do not own Glee or Twilight. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Stephanie Meyer. Author's notes are at the end of every chapter. **

**This chapter contains some mature and scary content. Rating may change to M. You've been warned.**

*************What's italicized isn't what really happened. This is what Alice saw in her vision. Kurt has not been transformed.**************

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**15. What Alice Saw In Her Vision **

_A beautiful boy with skin white as snow, plump electric red lips, and intense eyes stands with his back up against a tree, hugging himself tightly. He's fighting the urge to find something – or someone – to eat. The thought of feeding off of animals makes him ill, but he knows it's better than the alternative: __**feeding off of humans**__. _

_However, he knows that it would be easy to lure a human. Before Kurt was transformed, he was known for having a beautiful singing voice. When a person is transformed, the talents he or she possessed in life turn into super powers, or weapons. Now Kurt's bell-like singing voice has the eerie ability to make victims fall in love. If a person was to hear him singing from faraway, they would follow the miraculous voice until they found him and fall into his trap. Another power that Kurt now possesses is the ability to degrade or intimidate a person to tears just by glaring at them._

_Kurt doesn't use his powers. This is not only because Carlisle Cullen doesn't believe in killing humans, but also because Kurt doesn't believe in it either. He still has his morals, even though he is a vampire. No matter how much Kurt detests the idea of eating anything living, he tells himself "I have to eat something…. I will only last so long without food….. I'll try to find something dead…. Something…!" _

"_Kurt, we have to go to school!" calls the voice of his friend Alice, the one who transformed him._

_Kurt Hummel – er, Hale – readjusts his scarf so that no one will be able to see the bite marks on his pale neck. He gets into his Cadillac and follows his adopted family's vehicles to their small school in Alaska. Alaska. If Kurt was alive, he would never choose to live somewhere barren like Alaska. He would choose to live in New York City. _

_The vampires get out of their cars and start toward the small school building. Kurt glares daggers into the back of Edward Cullen's head. If it wasn't for that selfish bastard, he would not currently be in this situation. He would be in Lima for his senior year at McKinley High. He would be singing in Glee Club with his step-brother Finn and his other friends, and spending time with his boyfriend Blaine. But Edward wanted to protect Bella – Bella, who wanted to be a vampire; she wanted this life! If it wouldn't upset the other Cullens, Kurt would tear Edward to shreds… but it would, so he couldn't. Edward is holding hands with Bella right now, and she's still alive. Why is she here if she isn't a vampire?_

_Edward turns around and gives Kurt an apologetic look. He can read Kurt's mind and knows that he hates him. Then Edward whispers something in Bella's ear, and the awkward human girl glances back at Kurt nervously. Alice is holding hands with Jasper. She looks back at Kurt, says something to Jasper, and kisses his cheek. Then she skips over to walk beside Kurt and takes his hand._

"_Don't worry, Kurt," she tells him with a sweet smile on her face. "In Alaska there's an abundance of food. There's bears, there's –"_

"_I never dreamed that one day I would be living off of bears," Kurt mumbles bitterly._

"_I'm so sorry, Kurt." Alice feels guilty, even though it is not her fault that Kurt had to die. It is Edward's fault. Alice only killed Kurt because she knew that he would feel more comfortable being transformed by a friend than by someone scary like Aro. "But at least you're not alone. You have the Cullens to take care of you, and we all really care about you."_

"_Except Edward," Kurt mutters, glaring again at the bronze-haired Adonis. _

_When lunch time comes around, the vampires sit on wooden benches outside the tiny school. Kids that had lived their whole lives in Alaska eat and talk cheerfully with their friends, not seeming affected by the cold weather. Being a newborn vampire and all, Kurt is unable to handle being around so many live people – so much blood. It's torturous enough being around Bella. And how Kurt would love to kill Bella! After all, she was the reason why Kurt was the monster that he was now. _

"_Alice doesn't only shop. She also loves to sew," Edward says with an awkward smile to Kurt. "I'm sure that if you told her about your dream outfit, she would be able to create it for you –"_

"_Alice isn't a fairy godmother," Kurt interrupts. "And I don't want to talk to you, Edward."_

"_You cannot be upset with me forever," Edward snaps._

"_Actually, he can," Emmet disagrees. His arm is around Rosalie. "This is your fault, Ed." _

"_And I am sorry," Edward assures Kurt. "So sorry, but I just couldn't –"_

"_I know you couldn't, so I don't see why I have to live with you!" Kurt shouts. Just then a tall, handsome boy with brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and a white smile walks by, and Kurt is overwhelmed by the desire to claim him, to touch him, to love him, to kill him. "I miss Blaine," Kurt says, wishing that he could still cry. "I need to go home. I need to see how everyone is."_

"_But Kurt, no one will be happy to see you like this," Rosalie points out._

"_I don't care," Kurt says in a determined tone, standing up from the bench and leaving the school. He gets into his Cadillac and drives to the airport. He buys a ticket to fly to Ohio and gets on the plane, again surrounded by delicious-smelling people. He clenches his fists and tries to think of something else, but he can't. "I'm sorry," he says to himself. "But when I get to Ohio, I am going to have to kill someone. I need to quench my thirst." _

_When Kurt arrives at McKinley High, he throws open the doors and rushes through the halls. Everyone gasps and gossips about him behind his back. Where the hell had he been? Why is he back? And yeah, he'd always been pale and wore makeup, but why does he look so… strange? _

_Kurt reaches the choir room and listens to the New Directions warm up their voices. Then he bursts through the doors and stands there, staring at everyone. Everyone is both surprised and frightened to see him. "Kurt," Finn says weakly. "Kurt, I'm so sorry."_

"_You're not here to kill us, are you?" Puck wants to make sure._

"_I don't understand. I thought you were dead!" Mr. Schue says in horror._

"_I'm not going to hurt any of you," Kurt promises. "I just wanted to see how you all were." _

"_Well, I'm hoping to get accepted into a college called NYADA," Rachel explains. "But I'm sad that you won't be able to apply with me. I know that you would probably have liked to go there."_

"_Where's Quinn?" Kurt asks._

"_She's a train wreck now," Santana replies. "She's dating a forty-year-old guy and has pink hair." _

_Kurt stares at Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Puck, Artie, Finn, Rachel, and Mr. Schue, and is once again overwhelmed with the desire to drink someone's blood. "I didn't see Karofsky in the hallway," he says suddenly. "Does he still go to this school?"_

"_No, he transferred," Finn informs him. _

"_And where's Blaine? I thought he was supposed to transfer to McKinley," Kurt says._

"_No, Blaine still goes to Dalton," Finn says nervously._

"_He's dating some kid named Sebastian now. He replaced you," Santana shrugs._

"_Santana, I didn't want to tell him!" Finn snaps at her._

"_Why shouldn't he know?" Santana asks. "He's a vampire. Now he can go kill that Sebastian guy. I told him so that he would know to eliminate the competition."_

_Kurt wants to kill Santana for giving him this horrible news. If Kurt's heart was still beating, it would have broken. Blaine had replaced him! Yes, Kurt decides that he is going to kill Sebastian, but first he is going to kill Karofsky. He is going to kill the people that made him feel bad about himself. He is going to have his revenge, and he is going to quench his agonizing thirst. _

"_Kurt, you should go visit your dad," Finn suggests._

"_No, that would torture him!" Kurt argues._

"_He misses you so badly," Finn points out. "He first started crying after you disappeared."_

"_You really think I should visit Dad?" Kurt wants to make sure. _

"_Yeah," Finn nods._

"_Fine, but first I've gotta pay someone else a little visit." Kurt turns around and leaves. He goes to the computers and hacks into them to find out where Karofsky is going to school. Then he gets into his Cadillac and drives in the direction of the school. He gets there in about forty minutes and storms past the students in the hallway. This is the third school he's walked through in one day. "This will be easy," he smirks to himself. He remembers how much Karofsky wanted him. It will be easy to seduce him._

_Kurt goes to the first place he would expect to find his ex-tormentor: the boy's locker room. He is very quiet when he enters the room, and spies silently on his target. The burly athlete is changing out of his sweaty sports clothes. Kurt runs quickly over to the showers and gets in. He strips out of his tight, fashionable outfit starts the water, and can tell that Karofsky is startled because he can see that he has stopped moving through the shower curtain. The idiot hadn't known that someone else was in the locker room. Kurt then uses his super power, his secret weapon…_

"_Your lips are nettles. Your tongue is wine. Your laughter's liquid. Your body's pine. You love all sailors but hate the beach. You say 'Come touch me,' but you're always out of reach. In the dark you tell me of a flower that only blooms in the violet hour. Your arms are lovely, yellow and rose. Your back's a meadow covered in snow. Your thighs are thistles and hothouse grapes. You breathe a sweet breath and have me wait. In the dark you tell me of a flower that only blooms in the violet hour. I turn the lights out. I clean the sheets. You change the station, turn up the heat. And now you're sitting upon your chair. You got me tangled up inside your beautiful black hair. In the dark you tell me of a flower that only blooms in the violet hour. In the dark you tell me of a flower that only blooms in the violet hour."_

"_Kurt?" says Karofsky breathlessly. He recognizes Kurt's singing voice, and is blown away by how beautiful it sounds. "Kurt, is that you?"_

"_Why don't you open the curtain and find out?" Kurt challenges. _

_Karofsky's jaw drops. He hurries to put on a shirt because he doesn't want Kurt to see his 'chubby' body when he sees him. He walks slowly toward the shower, takes a deep breath, and opens the curtain. Karofsky gasps when he sees Kurt's gorgeous, milky, shimmering body. Karofsky starts to drool when Kurt licks his lips. "Uh… Kurt, is there something you want to talk to me about?"_

"_No, not really," Kurt replies in that sinfully sweet, melodious voice. He reaches out and drapes his toned arms around his old bully's broad shoulders. Karofsky turns a bright red and moans when Kurt wraps his strong legs around Karofsky's waist as well. Kurt chuckles when he feels Karofsky's reaction to him. "I just wanted to stop by and tell you that I've been thinking about that kiss we shared in the locker room at McKinley, and how fondly I remember it."_

_Kurt then places one of his long, thin hands on Karofsky's chest. Karofsky watches in awe as Kurt's fingers dance down his chest toward his groin. Karofsky closes his eyes and waits…_

_But the damn fairy stops! Karofsky opens his eyes to make sure of this, and then sees that Kurt is wearing one of his 'ice bitch glares,' but this one is scary. It unsettles Karofsky. He gulps and says, "I can kiss you again… if that's what you want."_

_Kurt laughs, and the sound is clear and beautiful. Karofsky is offering another kiss and Kurt never even wanted the first one! Karofsky shudders with longing as Kurt places his cold hands on his neck and pulls him forward into a passionate kiss. Karofsky sticks his tongue deep into Kurt's luscious mouth and is surprised to find a fang! Karofsky gasps and pulls away from Kurt. Kurt cocks his head like he's confused._

"_What's wrong?" he asks innocently. _

"_Your m-m-mouth!" Karofsky shouts, trying to get away, but with Kurt wrapped around him like a vine, he cannot escape. "It's… it's… it's… it's…"_

"_Incredible?" Kurt's alluring voice echoes against the walls of the locker room. "Gosh Karofsky, you could have at least finished kissing me before I kill you!"_

"_I don't understand," Karofsky babbles as Kurt entangles his fingers in his locks and holds his neck at a painful angle. "Why do you want to kill me? I apologized for everything that I did to you!"_

"_Yeah, but that doesn't change anything," Kurt says mercilessly. "You threatened to kill me and made my life a living hell! Saying sorry doesn't cut it, but this does!" With one flick of Kurt's wrist, Karofsky is dead. Kurt eats, and feels very satisfied leaving the locker room._

_Kurt almost changes his mind about visiting his dad. Finn said that he thought Burt would want to see Kurt, but Kurt feels ashamed to show himself to his dad after having become a monster. Ten minutes after he killed Karofsky, he regretted it. But he really wants to see Burt. He knocks on the door of his old house, and Burt looks like he is going to fall over._

"_K-Kurt?" he says in surprise. "Is that r-really you?"_

"_Dad, I have to go in a few minutes," Kurt explains. "I can't stay very long."_

"_I thought you died! But you didn't die? You're alive?" Burt wants to believe._

_Kurt feels guilty. He didn't mean to get his dad's hopes up. "Not exactly."_

"_What are you talkin' about, not exactly?" Burt asks, making a face. "You're here!"_

"_No, Dad, I'm not alive. I can't stay! I have to go! Bye! It was a mistake coming here!"_

"_What do you mean you're not alive! No Kurt, don't go! Come back! Please, Kurt!"_

_Kurt shakes his head and doesn't look back. He just made things worse! His dad had looked very sick. Kurt's disappearance probably took a toll on him. If Burt wasn't going to die of a heart attack, then he would surely die of a broken heart. Kurt shouldn't have visited him! Burt is now devastated._

_Kurt decides to go one more place before leaving so that he doesn't have to torture the people he knew in Ohio anymore. He goes to Dalton Academy. He climbs up a tree and peeks in the window of the dorm that he used to share with Blaine when he was a student at Dalton. He supposes that Sebastian lives in it now. He watches in horror as a tall, skinny boy with a face reminiscent to that of a meerkat kisses Blaine on the lips. The two boys are the only ones in the room, and Sebastian is now planting little kisses all over Blaine's face and neck and holding his hands. Both boys are shirtless. Blaine is sitting on his bed, and Sebastian is kneeling on the floor in front of him. Kurt considers breaking into the room and killing Sebastian right then and there, but he knew that that would break Blaine's heart. Blaine already looks broken. He has a sad expression on his face while Sebastian couldn't look happier. _

_This makes Kurt think that maybe Blaine still misses him. Maybe he is only going out with Sebastian because he is lonely, but still loves Kurt more than anything. Kurt misses himself, who he used to be. He used to be a boy that would never kill anyone, no matter how much they'd hurt him. He used to be a good person who would never consider harming anyone or anything. Perhaps it would only torture Blaine to see him the way it tortured Burt, but Kurt needs to see Blaine. He needs to talk to him._

"_I'm gonna go downstairs and buy you a coffee, Blaine," Sebastian says in a smooth tone of voice. "When you're done drinking it, I'm gonna make you feel so much better." He kisses Blaine's knee, winks, and then gets up and leaves the room. Blaine sits there staring at the ground. Kurt watches for a few minutes as the raven-haired, hazel-eyed boy starts to cry._

"_Blaine," Kurt says, opening the window and standing there in the moonlight._

"_Oh my gosh!" Blaine gasps, trying to catch his breath. "I'm hallucinating!" _

"_No Blaine, you're not hallucinating," Kurt assures him, touching his shoulder. "I ditched the Cullens. I wanted to see you."_

_Blaine moans and throws his arms around Kurt's neck, burying his face into his shoulder. Kurt hugs him back and resists the urge to drink his blood. Blaine smells more delicious than ever; Kurt is dizzy with desire. "Kurt, transform me, please," Blaine begs. "I want to be with you. Only you, please."_

"_Don't be silly, Blaine," Kurt scolds him. "This life is horrible. I can't be around anyone without wanting to kill them. I already killed someone, Blaine! You don't want this. I came to say good bye."_

"_No!" Blaine yells, grabbing both of Kurt's hands and staring lovingly into his eyes. "Remember that day you transferred back to McKinley? Remember that you hugged me, and what did you say?"_

_Kurt rolls his eyes. "I don't remember, Blaine. What did I say?"_

"_You promised," Blaine breathes, "that you would never say good bye to me." _

"_Blaine, you'll die!" Kurt shouts. "You're much better off with that Sebastian kid –"_

"_I don't care about Sebastian. All he ever wants to do is have sex!" Blaine says desperately._

_Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Well… that's a shame. I wanted to be your first, and we never even got to make love –"_

"_Please!" Blaine takes Kurt's cold hand and presses it to his own warm chest. "Do you feel it? My heart? It beats for you, only for you. I need you now."_

"_You want to have sex with me now?" Kurt asks in surprise._

"_I want to make love with you, Kurt," Blaine pleads. "I love you so, so much. I need you."_

"_Listen to yourself, Blaine!" Kurt snaps. "You're insane! I'm dead; I'm a vampire!"_

"_I don't care." Blaine shakes his head. "I love you so much; more than anything!"_

"_Blaine, I can't hurt you more than I already have," Kurt says firmly, pulling his hand out of Blaine's grip. Blaine cries hysterically and lowers his head in his hands. It is like dying all over again for Kurt to see how much Blaine is hurting because he had to die. Kurt kneels down in front of Blaine the way Sebastian had been kneeling a few minutes before. Kurt places his hands on either side of Blaine's face, lifts it, and kisses Blaine softly on the lips. The kiss starts out sweet and chaste, but then becomes deeper and more passionate. The boys kiss each other with fervor and moan into each other's mouths. Kurt clutches Blaine by the shoulders and then moves his hands to grope his chest. The window is fogged with steam. Blaine is sweating. When Kurt sees that he has left scratch marks all over Blaine's body, he gasps and steps back. "Blaine, I've gotta go! I'll kill you if we go any further."_

"_Please Kurt, don't go," Blaine begs. "I'll only die if you leave me!"_

"_You can't say that." Kurt shakes his head. "You have your whole life ahead of you, Blaine. I'm not good for you….. Damn, I sound like Edward when he talks to Bella, don't I?"_

"_Please Kurt, don't go," Blaine says weakly. _

_Kurt strokes Blaine's cheek, says "Good bye," and disappears out the window…._

Alice thought long and hard about her vision. She thought about how transforming Kurt would hurt his family and friends. She didn't want Kurt to be a killer. She didn't want him to break Blaine's heart and the hearts of his dad and his step-brother. She didn't want to hurt Kurt. He slept in her lap, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. He was so beautiful being alive. She didn't want to take his life away from him. She could hear Aro and the other members of the Volturi arguing about Bella and Edward across the castle. They would probably be arguing for a while. Alice kissed Kurt's warm cheek, lifted him off of her lap, and set him down gently on the hard floor.

"Bella, Edward, and I will be back in a few minutes to get you out of here, Kurt," she promised him, standing up. "Don't worry. You're going to live. You will be reunited with your family and your friends soon enough." She blew a kiss at the sleeping boy and went to find Bella and Edward to talk to them. The four of them were going to get out of Volterra. Kurt was going to be safe.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Author's Note: I hope that I didn't fake some of you out and make you think that Kurt was actually transformed, even though I wrote at the beginning of the chapter that it was just what Alice saw in her vision. It doesn't really feel like Christmas is coming soon, but it is! I hope that I can get myself to be more in the holiday spirit before it's over. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It may have been a little disturbing, so I'm considering changing the rating to M, but I'm not sure yet. I'll probably update again after Christmas. **


	16. The Great Escape

**Set after "Eclipse" and the Season Two finale of Glee, "New York." I haven't read "Breaking Dawn," so this fic isn't relevant to anything that happens in that book. **

**I do not own Glee or Twilight. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Stephanie Meyer. Author's notes are at the end of every chapter. **

**This chapter contains hurtful language. **

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**16. The Great Escape – **Kurt's point of view

I slowly opened my eyes, stretched, yawned, and sat up, my legs folded underneath me. Looking around I realized that I was still in Volterra. It wasn't some bad dream I could wake up from. It was real. Alice wasn't next to me. That was terrifying. If Felix or one of the other members of the Volturi came back, I wouldn't have anyone there to protect me. Instead of crying and feeling sorry for myself like I always did, I closed my eyes, folded my hands together, and prayed. Not to God. To my mom.

"Dear Mom," I whispered. "I don't believe in an afterlife, so I'm pretty sure you can't hear me. But… I want to pretend like you can hear me. That way I can be comforted… just by thinking about talking to you and having you listen to me before I die. Mom, I miss hearing the sound of your voice. I miss smelling you. The drawer by my dad's bed still smells like your perfume, but it isn't enough. I need you here. After you died I was able to adapt, but life isn't the same. It will never be the same. Mom, I just wish I could see you right now. I want to talk to you so badly…. I don't know what else to say. B-bye, Mom. Love, your son Kurt."

I opened my eyes and jumped where I sat. There… in front of me… was….. _My mother._ My _real _mother! Carole was a wonderful woman, but she would never be able to replace Katherine Elizabeth Hummel. People told me that I had inherited her beauty, musical talent, and undying courage. Cancer might have been able to kill her, but it was never able to kill her invincible bravery and strength. "You are your mother," Dad often told me. He said it more before he met Carole, but he still said it sometimes.

I pressed the back of my wrist to my lips to prevent myself from crying. I'd missed my mom so much. She was currently wearing a gown the celestial shade of blue that matched her eyes… and my eyes. Her long auburn hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, and she smiled at me with that warm, beautiful Disney Princess smile. When I was a little boy, I thought she was Princess Ariel. I must have been dreaming!

"Mom…." I said breathlessly, just wanting to know if she was really here.

She smiled and nodded_. "Yes, Kurt,"_ she said in that melodious voice that people told me I'd inherited. _"It's me. I've been watching you over the years, and I am so proud of what I've seen." _

I bit my lip, but started crying anyway. "Really?" I choked out a sob.

_"You are so brave,"_ my mother said softly. _"Standing up to bullies and believing in who you are. Following your heart and finding true love. Looking after your father. Sacrificing your life for your friends. You are an amazing boy."_

"That's all I ever wanted to hear," I sniffed.

_"This is not just a dream, Kurt. I really am here to comfort you, and give you some advice. When Alice returns, tell her not to transform you. If you really have to die, then don't do it by becoming a vampire. If you die…. You can come to Heaven with me."_

I raised an eyebrow. "Heaven exists?"

_"Yes, Kurt."_ Katherine Elizabeth smiled. _"And God exists. He told me to tell you that before I came down here to see you."_

I chuckled in embarrassment and looked up at the ceiling.

"Sorry, God," I apologized awkwardly.

_"And He promised that if you die I can take you up to Heaven with me tonight,"_ Katherine said, coming over to me and taking my face in her hands. She kissed my forehead. _"He said that He would be proud to know a hero like you." _

"I thought Heaven didn't take faggots like me," I sniffed miserably.

_"No, no, sweetie."_ She kissed my forehead again. _"You are not that. You're not."_

"Kurt!" Alice whisper-hissed at him from the hall. Then she appeared with Edward and Bella, and my mother disappeared. I was disappointed that she was gone, but also hopeful that because Alice, Edward, and Bella were all here that meant they had some kind of good news for me, especially because Alice was smiling. "I had Edward go over to the chamber where the Volturi is having a discussion, and it looks like they're going to be in there for about two more days. The discussion is very deep."

My heart was racing. "So are you saying we're going to break out of here?"

My voice was getting too high and squeaky. Bella gestured for me to keep it down, so I closed my mouth immediately… and also stopped clapping my hands and giggling giddily. "I wouldn't clap my hands just yet," Edward said seriously. "If we've got a prayer at getting out of here, I've got to distract Gianna. I have to seduce her. If she tells Aro that you've escaped, he will make it his personal mission to kill you in the most painful, agonizing way possible."

Edward wore this grimace on his face, like seducing Gianna was the most repulsive thing he could ever imagine. It was funny; most guys enjoyed seducing women. I supposed that Edward was disgusted by any woman that wasn't Bella.

"You know the effect Edward has on women and girls – even men sometimes, but mostly only women and girls," Alice pointed out. I rolled my eyes. Alice continued, "Gianna will definitely be dazed enough to let us by. Then Edward will trap her and take her phone away. We will have a head start on the Volturi, and we'll be out of Volterra before they even know we're gone."

"Where will we go?" I was curious. "An airport?"

"No, actually." Alice shook her head. "While Gianna was escorting Felix over to the chamber where the rest of the Volturi is, I actually snuck into her office and called a few friends. They told us to meet them at a hotel. You were asleep when I called them."

"Well, that isn't very smart," I criticized her. "Aren't we supposed to get out of Italy as soon as possible?"

"Well, listen, Kurt," said Bella in an impatient tone. "Let's say that Aro finds out about our escape a little sooner than we would have hoped. There is only way that he can't do anything to hurt us if he catches up with us. There is a huge talent show that is going to be held at an arena in Rome tomorrow night at about eleven-o-clock. There are going to be thousands and thousands of people there, and the Volturi never like to make a public appearance. So…. Kurt, please don't get mad or anything, but Alice has signed you and the New Directions up to sing at the talent show."

I gave Alice a look. "Really? A talent show? We're going to be on the run from bloodthirsty killers, and you signed us up to sing in a talent show?"

"Why not, Kurt? There'll be thousands of people there. As long as you're in a crowd, you'll be okay. Come on." Alice pat him on the shoulder. "So… does everyone know what's going on?"

I shook my head. "No, not really."

"Great!" Alice said cheerfully. "Okay Edward, go to Gianna's office. Bella, go with him, but don't go into the office. Stand there in the hallway and signal to us when Edward's gotten Gianna out of the way. I'm going to stay here with Kurt because that's where Aro left me. In case a member of the Volturi does come along, we won't look suspicious." Edward and Bella nodded, and quietly left the room.

My heart was racing, not only because what we were doing right now was very dangerous but also because I was going to be singing in front of a very large audience. I loved performing, but I hadn't prepared myself to sing in a talent show. I was too worried that I was going to… gee, I don't know: die.

"I can't hear what's going on," I whispered to Alice when I started hearing distant conversation between Edward and Gianna. The sound was mixed in the air with the conversation that Aro was having with the rest of the Volturi in another chamber.

"I can," Alice assured me. Vampires had better hearing than humans did.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"She just asked him to kiss her," Alice replied.

"Gee, wonder how Bella feels about that."

"I think she's alright with it as long as we get out of here alive."

The conversation between Edward and Gianna became louder, angrier.

"Edward refused to kiss her."

I rolled my eyes. "Can the guy do anything for the sake of other people?"

"He just threatened her not to tell Aro about any of this," Alice informed me. "She promised she wouldn't. I suppose he grabbed her throat."

Bella opened the door just ajar and said, "Come on, let's go."

Alice and I ran toward the door and followed Bella. Edward joined us. We arrived at the elevator and were very pleased to see it. I only hoped that it wouldn't get stuck, God forbid, when we got on it. We got inside, and I sighed with relief when the doors opened again. Ugh, within moments I would have to be in that sewer again, but it was worth it if it meant escaping. Alice reached out and opened the door with the iron bars. It slammed shut, causing me to jump. Here we were. The gloomy sound and smell of dripping sewage filled my ears and nose, but Edward advised Bella, Alice, and I all to climb up on his back (how stupid he looked when we did) so that we could get out of the tunnel faster. We zoomed through every part of the sewer. There was the dim, arched one. There was the one that slanted downward but they ran up it instead to leave, there was the uneven stone one, and there was the last one – the completely dark and damp one.

"So we're out," I panted, my voice quivering from all the excitement.

"Yeah…" said Alice, looking up.

"There's just one thing left that needs to be done….." Edward said darkly.

We were going to have to escape through that hole in the ground - the hole that was now a hundred feet above our heads. And there was a detachable cover on top of it. "It's a big jump," Edward sighed. "But I'll get up there and get rid of that cover. Then I'll come back for Bella, and Alice, you will jump with Kurt. We're busting out of here."

He shot up in the air like a rocket and punched that cover up and away!

It looked like something out of a superhero movie. He came back down, grabbed Bella, and went back up. Alice took my hand and said, "Just close your eyes, Kurt. The jump is a little scary, but it will be over in a moment, and you will be free."

I nodded and trusted her. She carried me and we took off. It felt like flying.

I opened my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. There was Edward, Bella, and Alice smiling at me. There was starlight up above and even a moon. The moon was gold; it was three-dimensional in the pale indigo sky. It seemed to be getting smaller and smaller and smaller and smaller and smaller and smaller and _smaller…_

I took in a breath of fresh air. _Fresh air._ Oh, it felt so good to be in the open air!

"Free," was all I could say. It was the only word in my vocabulary. **Freedom. **I could see, smell, hear, touch, and taste it. I would be back in Lima, Ohio soon enough.

"There's no time to lose," Alice interrupted my train of thought. "We have to get to the hotel, pronto."

She, Bella, and I all got back onto Edward's back and he raced through the darkened alley and past the dismal clock-tower. He ran and ran, and eventually we were out of Volterra! The city was vacant, which was fortunate because nobody saw us. Edward ran until we were in Rome, and then we hopped onto a bus. It was so good to be around Italians and tourists and away from the Volturi. I leaned my head on Alice's shoulder and closed my eyes, hoping to get some more rest. Alice, Bella, and Edward weren't as relaxed as I was. They were thinking about the possibility that we were still in danger. I knew there was a chance that we were still in danger, but as long as Aro wasn't in my face at the moment I was alright.

The bus stopped in front of a large, luxurious-looking white hotel with an epic water fountain outside of it. My jaw dropped in excitement. I'd always wanted to go to Europe - under different circumstances, but still! It was great to be staying at a glamorous hotel in Rome. I loved big, expensive things. That was why I loved New York so much. We stepped off of the bus and started toward the lobby doors. When we passed the water fountain, I felt a few droplets land on my face. It was so nice to be out in the fresh air, tasting water again. The four of us arrived at the glass lobby doors where two doormen in fine suits were standing. They flashed commercial smiles and bowed after opening the doors for us. It made me feel important. The lobby was lovely. A classy instrumental version of Dean Martin's "That's Amour" was playing on the speaker. There was a restaurant to the left of the lobby. I could smell food. Mm, food.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a pretty Italian woman at a podium asked.

"Our friends have reserved a hotel room for us. They're already here. I believe the reservation is under the name 'Barbra,'" Alice informed her. I laughed. Oh, Rachel.

The woman handed Alice a room key. "Third floor," she told her.

We got into an elevator where classy music was playing. Then we stepped out into the hallway. I smelled several trays of room service as we passed by hotel rooms. I was starving. "Voila," Alice said after opening the door. Finn threw his arms around me.

"Kurt, you're okay! Thank God!" he said happily.

"Yay, Kurt!" Brittany said enthusiastically, clapping her hands. She hugged me after Finn was done and gave me a big kiss on the cheek.

"Great to have you back, man." Puck pat me on the back.

Blaine and I locked eyes. We stood for a moment, staring at each other. Then we ran over and collapsed in each other's arms. "I love you so much!" I told him. I didn't care that everyone in the room was watching. I kissed his lips passionately.

"Oh, I love you too, Kurt. So, so, so much," he sobbed happily. "I love you."

"Okay, okay," Santana laughed, taking me by the shoulders and pulling me away from Blaine. "You can make out when you're alone. Why don't you look at the hotel room? There's a plasma television screen, a couch, and two very large beds. Definitely not enough for everyone here. That's why we've got adjoining rooms. Do you like it? It's a lot more luxurious than that drafty old dungeon you were sleeping in at Volterra."

"Yes, it's incredible," I replied, and as I observed all of my friends that were grinning back at me I noticed that they were all wearing sparkly costumes. The boys wore suits and the girls wore dresses. "Why is it that all of you look fantastic and I'm stuck wearing dirty pajamas that I've been wearing for about a month now?"

"There's a talent show tonight, Kurt!" Rachel reminded me. Oh wow, it was already morning. "We thought we'd prepare early."

"Don't worry. We have your costume," Mike assured me, holding my suit and pants draped over his arm.

"You'll look fabulous in it," Mercedes chuckled.

I smiled and placed a hand on my heart. "Oh, I love all of you so much."

"You all realize that you're not safe just yet, don't you?" Edward brought down the mood. "You're not safe until we're back in America. The Volturi might show up at the talent show. I think you'll be okay because there'll be a lot of people there, but all bets are off if Aro waits for us outside the arena."

"Oh, let Aro show up," Tina scoffed, as though Aro was a minor threat.

"If he does I'll break his face," Lauren promised, cracking her knuckles.

"I don't know about you, but I think this is kind of exciting," Rachel said joyfully. "Singing in front of thousands of people in Rome and at the same time trying to escape the evil clutches of a supernatural murderer."

"You say that now, but I don't think you were so happy when Aro was going to make you breakfast in Volterra," Bella pointed out.

"Have you guys chosen a song that we're going to sing at this talent show?" I wanted to know, reminding them that you need a _song_ picked out if you're going to sing in front of thousands of people at a talent show.

"Yeah." Finn smiled. "We've decided on something."

"Great," I said, taking my costume from Mike. "Now if you all excuse me, I am going to change into my costume." I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I changed into my costume and grabbed a comb off the side of the sink to comb my hair with. It desperately needed combing. Then I smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

Someone knocked on the door. "Kurt, it's me. Alice. Do you want me to help you with your makeup?"

"Yeah," I replied, unlocking and opening the door. I knew how to put on my own makeup, but I didn't mind having her company.

She smiled and began applying my foundation, eyeliner, and blush.

"You're going to need cologne," she told me. "All the boys are wearing cologne, and all the girls are wearing perfume. It'll mask your scent so that you don't smell as good to the Volturi if they do show up… or to me." She laughed quietly. I forced a smile.

"Wow," I sighed. "Performing in Rome… makes me feel like a rock star on tour."

"You're a really handsome boy, Kurt," Alice told me. "You have so much going for you. Blaine's lucky to have you, and you're going to have a really, really long life. Once you're back in America, Aro won't be able to touch you. You'll be safe, and you can forget all about this vacation if you want. Forget any of this ever happened."

I smiled and gave her a big hug. "No, I don't think I wanna forget you."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Alice said, taking my hand after she was through dolling me up and opening the door. "I'd like to introduce you to Prince Charming. He's all yours, Blaine Anderson."

I stepped out of the bathroom and everyone applauded when they looked at me. Brittany wolf-whistled. I went over to Blaine and gave him another hug. Blaine's eyes were wide with admiration. "Wow….. You look so…. You look so…." he tried.

"So not like a baby penguin?" I suggested, and he laughed.

"How did I ever get this gorgeous, hot older boyfriend?" he wanted to know.

"I think I got pretty lucky too," I assured him, and he beamed. He was so happy.

For hours we hung out around in the hotel room, some of us watching TV on the beds and some of us sitting in a circle on the floor playing Truth Or Dare and Never Have I Ever. It reminded me of our trip to New York City for Nationals. Some of the New Directions even fell asleep when it got dark outside. When it was about nine o'clock at night, Alice said, "Hey guys, it's about that time. We should be heading over to the arena now."

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter and are excited to see what will happen at the talent show! I was somewhat inspired to write the scene at the beginning of the chapter with Kurt's mom by the scene at the end of "Casper" when Kat's mom shows up and somewhat inspired by the scene in "Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows" when Harry talked to Lily, James, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, lol. I updated two days in a row, yay! I'm actually going to be posting a lot more often, I think. Just a few more chapters and this fanfic will be complete! Yay! The next chapter will be written in Finn's perspective and I think some Finnchel fans will be happy! **


	17. Shooting The Moon

**Set after "Eclipse" and the Season Two finale of Glee, "New York." I haven't read "Breaking Dawn," so this fic isn't relevant to anything that happens in that book. **

**I do not own Glee or Twilight. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Stephanie Meyer. Author's notes are at the end of every chapter. **

** . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**17. Shooting The Moon -** Finn's point of view

We got onto the bus and sat down. My heart was pounding hard the way it always did before a performance. Even though New Directions performances were usually good, I always feared that I was going to do something to screw it up. I was the male lead in the New Directions, so if we messed up it was all my fault. I shouldn't have been worried about it since we were only performing to protect ourselves from the Volturi. We weren't really supposed to care if we didn't win the talent show.

"Are you nervous?" my girlfriend Rachel asked, squeezing my hand.

"A little bit," I admitted. "But I'm sure you're not nervous."

"Yeah, I'm never nervous, really," she chuckled. "You're going to do a great job, Finn. You're the most amazing guy in Glee Club, and you've got a great job. I believe in you. We all believe in you."

"I hope we can get back to America safely after the show," I pointed out.

"I do too," she sighed, and we kissed each other on the lips.

It was kind of a romantic evening; my girlfriend and I dressed up and kissing in Rome, Italy. It was almost like in one of those romantic comedies. After we kissed we looked out the window at the famous Roman tourist attractions in the nightlight.

The bus arrived at a huge arena with crazy lights everywhere and hip-hop music with Italian lyrics playing loudly. Not one person didn't get off of the bus to be at the arena! Rachel leaned her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her as we and the rest of New Directions entered the arena. It was an awesome place; I bet that in the ancient times this was the kind of place where they held those gory sport-like games.

There was a large lobby. There weren't many decorations, just a flag or a banner here and there. There were wall-to-wall bodies everywhere you turned. "Do I have any performers here?" asked the Italian accent of a tall, thin man in his early forties or so with dark hair down to his shoulders and shades on. It was nighttime, so he was probably just wearing shades to look cool. He was also wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, an orange wristband, and holding a clipboard. All around him stood very tall, very buff men that must have been security guards, body guards, or something like that.

"Over here!" Puck said, and we all politely pushed ourselves through the crowd to get to the man who was obviously in charge of everything in the show.

"We're the New Directions," Rachel said confidently to the man.

"Ah," the man grinned. "You are number fifteen on our list of performances."

"Wow, so we're pretty early," Blaine said, nodding. Kurt smiled at him.

"Yes, so break a leg," said the man in the shades. "I'll just lead you backstage. Come, follow me." We did as he said. There was no air conditioning in the arena, but a breeze coming from outside. There were no doors or windows. Everything was open like it was in the ancient times. From behind the curtains I could see that there were many plants surrounding the stage. Wow, that was one big audience!

"We get to perform in New York City and Rome in one summer," Tina said breathlessly, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Guys, let's warm up before we're called," Rachel insisted, so she led us in a few vocal warm ups.

A lot of the other performers were backstage with us. They were all different ages, shapes, and sizes. There was one woman who was in her sixties wearing golden braids and a very large Viking helmet on top of her head. She was probably going to sing opera or something. I suddenly felt a lot better. I hadn't been planning on winning the talent show, but now it seemed like we had a good chance. It would be nice to win.

After a while the orchestra began playing, so I supposed that the show was starting. There was no clock backstage and none of us had our phones, so it was difficult to tell what time it was. After the orchestra finished, the man in the shades started making announcements: _"Welcome one and all, to tonight's show. Here backstage we have one hundred and thirty talented performers…"_

"This is it," Rachel whispered to me, and I stopped listening to the announcement briefly. I took a few moments to kiss my girlfriend and tell her how much I loved her. She told me she loved me back, and then I started listening again.

_"….But before we start the show, there are a few things I would like to go over. First of all, yes we permitted you to have food and drink in the theater, but we would very much appreciate it if you didn't throw your garbage down on the floor when you were done with it, but rather would wait until the end of the show to get up and dispose of it in a garbage can, thank you very much. Second of all, the spotlights are bright enough for the eyes of our performers. Please do not use flash photography of any sort…"_

A woman in the audience shouted, "Damn it!"

_"…..Another thing: we know that you all love your cell phones, but please turn them off during the show. It is very rude to both the performers and your fellow audience members to have them on during the show. Some people actually want to watch, and they don't like for your phone to go off and start ringing out of nowhere. And they also do not like to have you texting the whole time. It's distracting. Third of all, please do not talk throughout the whole entire show. It's annoying. We've got singers. We've got musicians here tonight. We've already got our own soundtrack. Please don't add your own to it. Your own includes any whining babies. And that leads us to another situation. People, we know that this show isn't going to be very short. Deal with it. We really don't appreciate anyone randomly leaving in the middle of it, even the performers. We would prefer for everyone to just stay where they are until the very end of the show, unless you have a very extreme emergency or your baby is crying really loudly. You are also permitted to leave if you have somewhere planned to be. But we would prefer that you all just stay where you are….."_

I zoned out again until the announcer allowed the orchestra to play again for a few minutes. Then the first performer took the stage. His name was Jimmy the Standup Comedian (the name wasn't very original). All of his jokes were in Italian, so I couldn't really understand anything he said. The next performance was by a choir of boys around the age of ten, singing religious songs and holding candles. They were pretty good. Next was a hot lady in a sparkling red dress singing a medley of Celine Dion songs. Next was an old man playing the Cello. After him was that old lady, Olga the Viking Princess. Just as Olga began to sing, Edward grabbed my shoulder.

"Finn," he said anxiously.

"What? What is it?" I wanted to know.

"The Volturi is in the audience," Edward explained. Bella and Alice both looked nervous. Edward must have already told them. "I was reading the minds of the people in the audience and I read Aro's thoughts. He was thinking that he will make sure that I, Bella, Alice, and Kurt regret escaping, and that he will make sure that everyone in the New Directions suffer for it. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are sitting in the audience. Damn that Gianna! She must have told them even though she promised she wouldn't!"

"You trusted a lady that works with them not to tell?" I scoffed.

"I almost killed her. She was terrified. She swore she wouldn't tell," said Edward.

"Sir!" I called to the announcer guy with the shades. "We need to get out of here immediately!" Rachel and the other members of the New Directions heard what I said and were now listening intently. "We have enemies in the audience."

"You mean to say….?" Mercedes' voice trailed off.

"Yes," I said miserably. "The Volturi are here."

"No!" Rachel started bawling like a toddler. "We can't not perform!"

"Your lives are more important," Edward snapped at her.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," said the man in the shades, taking a deep breath and holding up his hands. "I know a way that I can make everyone happy. You can still do your performance and get out of here quickly." Rachel looked hopeful, and the guy continued, "I made it perfectly clear at the beginning of the show that I wanted everyone to stay till the end. This…. 'Volturi' you speak of won't expect you to leave after your performance. They'll expect you to leave when the winner of the talent show has been announced. When you're done performing just come back behind stage, and I'll show you out the back way. Then you can go to the airport and get where you need to be."

"No, that stinks!" Rachel snapped. "What if we win? We won't be able to stay long enough to receive our prize?"

"Hudson, can you tell your girlfriend put a lid on it?" Lauren growled.

"I don't get it," Santana said, crossing her arms. "Why are you all freaking out so much? We knew the Volturi would be here. It's not like it's a surprise."

"Yeah, but now that it's real….. It's scarier than we thought," Tina said.

"Thank you, sir," Bella told the guy in the shades. Then she smiled weakly at me and rubbed my back. "Break a leg, cousin."

"Thanks, Bella," I said, giving her a long-lasting hug.

_"And for our fifteenth performance,"_ the guy running the show said in sort of an annoyed tone a little while later. _"We have the New Directions!" _

I grabbed Rachel's hand and took a deep breath. Then I turned and smiled at my step-brother Kurt. I placed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled and nodded at me. Then we all pushed away the curtain and stepped onto the stage. The spotlights were bright in my eyes. I looked out into the vast crowd. The Volturi could have been anywhere. Artie handed the sheet music to the closest orchestra member, and they started playing.

I stepped to the front of the stage and began singing, _"All of the astronauts; Champagne in plastic cups, waiting for the big hero to show. Outside the door he stands; his head in his hands, and his heart in his throat." The rest of New Directions swayed in the background as I continued, "What can he tell them now? Sorry I let you down. Sorry it wasn't quite true. But don't get hung up on it. Just hold your own with it. And good luck with shooting the moon."_

The rest of the group sang together with me, _"Shooting the moon. Shooting the moon. The moo-oo-oo-oo-oon. Shooting the moon."_

I stepped back and let Santana take center stage. She began singing_: "All of the principals, generals, admirals, and the podium lit with the spotlight. The crowd buzzing quietly, waiting expectantly like it's opening night. What does he tell them now? Sorry I let you down. Sorry it wasn't quite true. But don't get hung up on it. Just hold your own with it. And good luck with shooting the moon." _

_"Shooting the moon. Shooting the moon. The moo-oo-oo-oo-oon. Shooting the moon."_

We all darted off the stage (wow, totally not suspicious) and met up with the guy in the shades. He led us and Bella, Edward, and Alice to the back way and out of the arena. "Good luck," he told us, but before we could get too far from the massive building, we heard bloodcurdling screams coming from every last person in that damn auditorium. I highly doubted that the next performer was doing a horror act.

"We're toast," Puck groaned. "We're dead meat. The Volturi knows we left."

"A few of you can climb up on my back," Edward offered. "We'll get out of here much quicker. The rest of you can climb up on Alice's - UNF!" Felix slammed into him! Alec pulled me away from Rachel and pulled me up against a wall!

"Finn!" Rachel cried, but Jane cornered her, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, and Mike.

Demetri cornered Puck and Lauren, and Heidi grabbed Santana and Brittany by their throats and held them up in the air. Caius wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and held it with a viselike grip. Marcus grabbed Kurt's arms and twisted them behind his back, holding them at a painful angle.

"Edward!" Bella cried, but before she could reach her beloved boyfriend, Aro grabbed a clump of her hair and tossed her like a rag doll.

**"You see what happens when you break your promises?"** he roared as Alice knelt down beside Bella to help her up. Aro glared at Edward who was in Felix's grip. **"See what happens when you promise to do something and then don't?" **He walked right up to him. **"You promised that you would transform Bella Swan, and then you didn't."** He turned to Alice and glared at her. **"You promised that you would transform Kurt Hummel, and then you didn't! You're a pair of cowards! You say that you will do something for me, but then you cower from the promise when the time has come to act."**

"The only coward I see here is you, Aro!" Kurt said shrilly. Oh no. Did he really want to die right now? Aro turned his attention over to my step-brother. "You and your Volturi are all just pissed that you have to be vampires, so you put yourself in a position of power and decided that it's your right to traumatize everyone! You're too afraid to do something useful with your immortality like the Cullens are doing! The Cullens use their powers for good and protect people! You know, it's a lot harder to do the right thing than to do the wrong thing!"

Aro laughed. "Inspirational in every way, isn't he?" The rest of the Volturi laughed as well. I wanted to pound them all for making fun of my step-brother. "Before things get any uglier, I would like to congratulate the New Directions on their fabulous performance. You all have magnificent voices, but of course I knew that already." He smirked at me and continued, "You are all so talented that I could almost see some of you becoming stars in the next couple of years. It would be such a shame to take you out of this world before you can make your mark in it, but we are thirsty, we are hungry, and you've seen too much. So you must all die…. Tonight… right now."

"You love making deals, Aro," Edward pointed out.

"Oh Edward, I wouldn't dream of making another deal with you," Aro scoffed. "You never follow through. You and the other Cullens suck at negotiating, and yes, my choice of words was intentional." He smiled to himself like he was hilariously funny.

"What if I tell you that I will transform Bella, without a doubt, right after our wedding?" Edward asked. "And what if the New Directions promise never to tell a soul about you, and then never step foot in Italy ever again?"

"Never to tell a soul?" Aro raised an eyebrow. "And… right after your wedding, without a shadow of a doubt?"

"I promise," Edward said, looking very upset. I knew how much he didn't want to transform my cousin. "And I'll prove it to you. We will actually invite you to our wedding, and then you will see for yourself…. Right afterward….. She'll be a Cullen."

I felt hopeful when I saw on Aro's face that he was considering this.

"You have my trust on your part, New Directions?" he asked, and we all nodded eagerly.

"We promise never to tell anyone," I assured him. "I swear to God."

"Aro!" Marcus said with a scowl when Aro shrugged.

"Sounds like a good deal," Aro pointed out.

"They've seen too much of us," Caius reminded him. "They need to die."

"I can be generous!" Aro snapped. "As long as Bella is a vampire by the end of her honeymoon with Edward. Like I said, some of these children have the potential to become stars, and I would like to see it happen. Release them. Release them all."

I grinned over at Rachel, who grinned back at me. Alec and Jane looked at each other with expressions like those of two kids that can't play outside because there is a rainstorm. The Volturi freed everyone. I ran over to Rachel and kissed her on the lips.

"What's come over you, Aro?" Marcus demanded to know.

"I'm not sure," Aro replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Perhaps it's the cologne and perfume that the children are wearing. They don't smell as delicious to me."

"I didn't think I'd say this," said Puck, sticking his hands in his pockets and taking a step toward Aro. "But thanks!" Then he turned around and ran with the rest of us to go to the airport. He pat me on the back. "We're getting out of here, bro!"

"Yeah!" I cheered joyfully, grabbing Kurt around his shoulders and mussing his hair.

"Oh my!" he gasped, pulling away from me, fixing his hair, and running to catch up with Blaine and grabbing his hand.

We got on the plane and Rachel fell asleep with her head on my shoulder.

I looked over at Kurt and saw that Blaine was asleep with his head on his shoulder. I smiled at Kurt and he smiled back at me. Then I said "Bella" to my cousin who was sitting in front of me. She turned around. "I'm sorry that you have to turn into a vampire after your wedding."

"No, it's fine," she assured me, shaking her head. "I'm glad to do it if it saves you and your friends, and I want to be a vampire anyway. I always have, because Edward is a vampire and I love him the way you love Rachel and Kurt loves Blaine… plus I don't really fit in with other humans. I'm not really normal."

I smiled. "Just promise not to eat me at our next family reunion."

She sighed. "I don't think I'm gonna attend any of those. You see, once the wedding's over, I'm never going to see anyone from my family again. The Cullens and I are going away, and we're never coming back to Forks." I frowned and looked away. So my cousin was going to be the undead and she was never going to see her family again. "But," she said in a more lighthearted tone, "you're invited to come to the wedding."

"Thanks, Bella," I said, looking at her again. Soon enough, I fell asleep like Rachel.

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

** Author's Note: Aro's super creepy….. Wow, this is the third day in a row I've updated! I'm on a roll here! Almost to the end! When this fic is complete I will be able to work more on my two other Glee fics, and there is a POSSIBILITY that I MIGHT take requests for more Glee fics. It depends on how much time I have. Right now I'm on Christmas break so I have nothing but time. I would love to take Glee requests, though. I'm also working on a Batman fic 'cause I'm a superhero geek, haha, and a multifandom story. Bye all! Merry Christmas in a few days! **


	18. Waning Moon

**Set after "Eclipse" and the Season Two finale of Glee, "New York." I haven't read "Breaking Dawn," so this fic isn't relevant to anything that happens in that book. **

**I do not own Glee or Twilight. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Stephanie Meyer. Author's notes are at the end of every chapter. **

** . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**18. Waning Moon –** Bella's point of view

The waning moon is the phase that the moon is in between being full and new. To wane means to become smaller in size, and it is a time to end things such as relationships. In my case, I am going to end my relationship with my mortality and with my family. I changed my mind about inviting the Hudson-Hummel's to my wedding because it was safer for them not to attend. The Volturi knew about the wedding, and it was just better that Finn and Kurt kept their distance.

The New Directions lingered in Forks for a few days and spent time with the Cullens and with the Quileute's. For some reason the idea of being around vampires and werewolves was thrilling for them, like being at a theme park. Alice hung out with Tina, Rachel, and Mercedes and even sang with them. Jasper still stayed by himself most of the time, but Brittany followed him around because she found him fascinating. Most of the guys hung out with Emmet, and Lauren did too. She thought he was 'sexy.' Blaine and Santana spent a lot of time talking to Rosalie, but Blaine also found time to stick around Kurt, who was often taking walks with Jacob and the rest of the wolf pack.

I stared at the Cullen's house for a long time, thinking about the family that lived in it and how soon I was going to be a part of that family. When I turned around, Edward was right behind me. He gave me that smile, took my hand, and kissed me on the lips. When his hard, cold lips touched mine, I blushed a bright red. He touched my cheek and shook his head. "How I will miss this…" he sighed.

"I want to be like you," I assured him. "After the wedding I'm finally going to get what I want."

Edward frowned. "It isn't what _I_ want."

"I'll get to be with you forever," I persisted. "I'll never be old or die. It'll be wonderful."

"You'll change your mind when you're a vampire," Edward assured me. "You'll miss out on so much. Just think of Rosalie."

Before I could, Emmet approached with the jocks of the New Directions and said, "Hey Edward. Bella. The wolf pack has challenged us to a game of baseball. We're playing Cullens and New Directions versus the wolves. What do you say, Edward? Care to ref, Bella?"

"Uh, sure," I chuckled awkwardly.

"I suppose a game won't hurt," Edward decided, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, kissed my forehead, and we followed Emmet and the New Directions over to the wolf pack. I buried my face in Edward's chest, taking him in. Edward then let go of me and went over to join his team. I stood near Esme and Carlisle. Rachel, Mercedes, Artie, and Kurt joined me. Everyone else was playing.

"I'm rooting for the Cullens and New Directions," Rachel said loudly. "Who is everyone else rooting for?"

"Cullens and New Directions, obviously," Mercedes chuckled.

"I don't know. My money's on the wolf pack. Those guys are machines," Artie decided.

"How about you, Kurt?" I asked. "You gonna root for the Cullens and New Directions because your brother and your boyfriend are on the team?"

Kurt smiled. "I would, but I think the wolf pack could use another fan."

The game began, and I was ref of course, even though I still didn't fully understand baseball. To my surprise, Tina and Lauren were two of the fiercest players on the Cullens-New Directions team. Blaine wasn't bad himself. Kurt informed me that Blaine did love sports. The Cullens-New Directions team wound up winning. There was no beating the Cullens when it came to baseball.

"Hey Bella," Finn said with a grin on his face. The New Directions approached me after the baseball game. "We have a good bye present for you and Edward. We've prepared a number for you that we'd like to sing before we go back to Lima."

"Yeah, and we congratulate you on your engagement with Edward," Puck added as Edward wrapped an arm around me. "Even though I think you're making a mistake by getting married so young and I totally wouldn't have minded dating you, I guess you're gonna be okay if being a vampire makes you happy."

"Okay, let's just sing now, you guys," Artie said impatiently.

"Yay, a song!" Alice sang, clapping her hands excitedly. The Cullens and wolf pack all gathered around to watch the New Directions' musical number.

Finn began singing: _"I was searching. You were on a mission. And our hearts combined like a neutron star collision. I have nothing left to lose. You took your time to choose. Then we told each other with no trace of fear that our love would be forever. And if we die, we die together. And I, I said never 'cause our love would be forever."_

Blaine took over: _"The world is broken and halos fail to glisten. You try to make a difference, but no one wants to listen. Hail the preachers, fake and proud. Their doctrines will cloud. Then they'll dissipate like snowflakes in an ocean. Love, is forever. And we'll die; we'll die together. And I, I said never 'cause our love would be forever."_

Kurt took over: _"Now, I've got nothing left to lose. You take your time to choose. I can tell you now without a trace of fear…"_

Then the rest of New Directions sang, _"That my love will be forever, and we'll die; we'll die together. And I, I will never 'cause our love will be forever."_

Everyone applauded, Alice the loudest. "Wow you guys," I said with a smile. "That was awesome, and the Muse is one of my favorite bands."

"We know. Emmet told us," Puck explained.

"I'm gonna miss all of you guys a lot," I promised them.

Carlisle said, "Okay New Directions, you should get to the airport or you'll miss your plane. Finn and Kurt, Burt and Carole are here to take you home."

"Dad!" Kurt called to Burt, who was just walking up with Carole. "Can Blaine ride home with us?"

"Sure, I guess so," Burt replied.

"Bye," Tina said, giving me a hug. "It stinks that we won't be able to hang out ever again. You were a girl I could relate to."

"I know. It is a shame," I agreed. "Bye Mike," I said when her boyfriend walked up.

"Bye Bella," he said with a smile, hugging me. "Congrats on your engagement."

"Thanks," I said. "Bye Brittany, bye, Santana."

"I can't believe you're going to turn into one of the sparkling pale people," Brittany said, sounding like she was in a daze.

"Later, Bella." Santana glanced at Edward before whispering, "I still think Edward is a douche."

"I think he heard you," Mercedes pointed out.

"Even if I hadn't, I still would have been able to read her mind," Edward chuckled, the sound of his laughter like bells. Like music.

"I don't censor the things that I say or the things that I think," Santana shrugged.

"So you're gonna be a sparkling pale person that can read my mind," Brittany said to me.

"Not all vampires can read minds," I informed her.

"Bye, Bella," said Kurt, walking up to me. Blaine was smiling politely at me and standing next to him. "It was nice to meet you." Kurt extended his hand for me to shake.

"It was nice to meet you too," I said, shaking his hand. "You're a great guy. Very brave."

"Thank you for helping me escape Volterra," Kurt continued. "I really didn't want to be a vampire."

"And you didn't deserve to be one," I assured him. "I see much better things for you."

Kurt gave a small smile and walked away with Blaine. I watched as he gave Jacob a big hug. After Jacob returned the hug, he mussed Kurt's hair, causing the fashionable boy to blush. Blaine seemed a little tense after noticing how Kurt reacted to Jacob, but he kept a smile on his face and said good bye to Jacob himself. Jacob told Kurt that he could come to Forks and hang out with him any time.

"Bella," said Finn, hugging me. "It was great to catch up."

"Yeah," I agreed, nodding. "You're a pretty awesome guy."

Finn smiled at Edward and shook his hand. "You take care of my cousin."

"I will," Edward promised.

"Finn, I might write you one day," I decided. What the hell? Finn already knew that I was going to become a vampire, not like Charlie or Renee. It wouldn't hurt for me to write him at some point and let him know how I was doing, and how the Cullens were.

Finn gave a small smile. "I'd like that a lot." He walked away with Rachel. I supposed that Rachel was going to ride home with Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Burt, and Carole.

"Good bye, Bella," Aunt Carole said, giving me a big hug. "It was great to see you."

"It was great to see you too," I told her.

"Bye Edward," Carole said, and Edward smiled and nodded at her.

"It was good to meet you, Bella," said Burt, giving me a hug.

"You too, Burt," I told him. "You and Kurt are good people."

"Seeya 'round, Edward," Burt said, clapping him on the back.

"Good bye, Mr. Hummel," Edward politely replied.

Within the next few minutes, the New Directions were gone. It was just the Cullens and the wolf pack… all together… in the same yard. It was Jacob's turn to hug me. He held me for a long time. His body was unnaturally warm as usual, especially in contrast with Edward's cold skin. Jacob kissed my forehead and spun me around in a circle. "I'm gonna miss you, Bella," he told me.

"There's still a few more weeks until my wedding," I reminded him.

He sighed. "I guess I'm just gonna miss you like _this_. Mortal. Human. It's gonna hurt to see you being like the Cullens. I'm not sure yet how I'm gonna cope…"

"You'll be fine, Jake," I said, taking his face in my hands and looking into his warm, gentle eyes.

When Edward was finally tired of waiting for Jacob to let me go, he said, "Alright, that's enough. Come now, Bella."

Jacob frowned and hesitantly let me go. I went over to Edward, took his hand, and he and I followed Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice back into the Cullen home –my home. I'd made my decision. I'd chosen my path. Soon I would be one of them. My mortal life would end and my immortal life would begin. Soon I would never be able to see the people from my mortal life ever again. At least I'd said my good byes.

**THE END.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

** Authors' Note: I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! Six months to write this, lol. Now that I've finished this fic I'll be able to post my others more often and start new ones. Bye, you guys! **


	19. Soundtrack

**A very short one! **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

**TwiLight It Up! Soundtrack **

**The Songs That Are Featured In This Fanfic**

**Song** **Original Artist** **Who Sang It In This Story**

1. "I Caught Myself" By Paramore: Kurt Hummel

2. "The Violet Hour" By Sea Wolf: Kurt Hummel

3. "Shooting The Moon" By OK Go: Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, and the rest of New Directions

4. "Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever)" By Muse: By: Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, and the rest of New Directions


End file.
